Child of the Touketsu Jurin
by Isilithix
Summary: Rating changed! At the age of 4, Naruto is ran out of the village and into a section of forest surronding the village. Within 2 years afterwards that part of the forest has become a frozen hell. Worse than area 44. The Touketsu Jurin.
1. Chapter 1

Child of the Touketsu Jurin

By: Desu Supia

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

In a village known as Konohakure no Sato, there is a forest of great and deadly mystery. The forest appears to be a regular forest on the outskirts, but about three and a half miles in form either direction you enter, it all turns into a frozen hell. Pine trees are the only type of tree for miles to come; no one knows how far until the middle of the forest, because the only ones to enter were either foolish to enter, criminals who were running from the law, or the stupidly brave, who ventured in to find what made the forest a frozen hell. The forest wasn't always like this; it was once a peaceful, warm forest that mankind could enter with out much fear. But now after 6 years since the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, came and attacked the village; and 2 years since the village pariah left or died, no one cared for the kid anyway really, well maybe the leader of the village the Hokage; the forest had become a frozen death trap. People have tried to burn the forest down, but to no avail. The forest had become even more dangerous than area 44, or other wards known as the forest of death. It has been said that out of those who had entered the forest, only one had come out alive. Alive but could never continue his ninja duties due to amputated limbs.

The village, after 2 years of wondering and waiting was now going to get their first glimpse of what was in the outer layer of the forest, known as _Touketsu Jurin_. The outer layer was all you could see for a distance of about ½ a mile. But to see beyond that well… you were frozen alive, or had to be rushed to the hospital for frost bite or hypothermia. The reason behind this was you tread to close to forest and you would start to freeze; freeze because of what is called the _Kyoumu_, or ice fog layer. A layer of ice cold; but still remarkably moist fog that hung around the inner portion of the outer layer of the _Touketsu Jurin_. But thanks to a shipment of special clothing from Ice Country, imported by the ANBU headquarters, and by the order of the Third Hokage, two newly assembled teams would be venturing into the _Touketsu Jurin_. Today… the day the village had been waiting for 2 years, has finally arrived.

" My fellow villagers! Today is the day we have been waiting for, has arrived! For the first time in 2 years we will finally be able to go inside and hopefully discover what made the _Touketsu Jurin_, the _Touketsu Jurin_!" the words of the aged Hokage rang out to the people like an explosion. The people of the village cheered and ran around jumping about like a cat on catnip. "My fellow villagers; the teams that will enter into the _Touketsu Jurin_, are…."

The old man smiled as he was about to say their names with pride and vigor, and the people looked them with hope and worry, in their eyes, wondering if they would make it out alive.

"The teams that will be going consist of these following…."

"Team One, will consist of ..." as he calmly pointed to the stage that was to his left, before he continued with the introductions.

"Team captain:… Hatake Kakashi

Hayate Gekkou… second in command and fastest for emergencies.

Umino Iruka…look out, and vegetation/animal recorder (for any new animals that might have decided to the forest thier new home) and support.

And Uchiha Hiya… medic and fire specialist."

The villagers cheered for them and then grew quiet for the second teams' introductions.

" Team Two, will consist of the following.

" Team captain:… Morino Ibiki

Mitarashi Anko… second in command and interrogation specialist for any unexpected run ins.

Hyuuga Dokugai… medic nin and poison expert for any unexpected problems.

And Uchiha Enka… field expert and fire specialist."

The villagers cheered for them, for knowledge of the forest, and most of all for safety. After the teams were introduced they all went to the _Touketsu Jurin_, and waited for the teams to embark. All were itching for the two teams to go and explore, but no more than Uchiha Itachi.

He wanted them to go so he could wait for the rest of the Uchiha clan to go back to the compound so he could go and test his power. Sure they all wouldn't be there but he didn't have time to wait around for the other two to come back from this mission, because no one knew how long it would take; a week, two weeks, three, maybe more. He didn't have the time, nor did he want to wait for them to come back. He was going to do it tonight, the night he would test his powers and skills by murdering his clan.

At 12:00 P.M., the two teams arrived at the forest and were ready to go into the forest. They all wanted to find out why no one could go through the _Kyoumu_, they wanted to find made the forest the _Touketsu Jurin_, the most dangerous place in Konoha; sure because it was cold but what made it cold? What made a forest ice cold in a hot and humid place like Konoha? These were two questions that they would find out, along with an unexpected and almost dead question about the past of Konoha. What happened to the child know as Uzumaki Naruto, the 'Demon of the Leaf'?

At 12:30 the Iron clad gates and five inch chains around the entrance to the forest both opened, and in the blink of an eye… the teams were gone, gone into the unforgiving terrain of the _Touketsu Jurin_. Some of the people, who had gathered around to wish them good luck, swore that they could feel the temperature dropping ever so slightly.

Chapter 1 End

Notes

Touketsu Jurin – Frozen Forest

Kyoumu – Ice Fog

This is a fan fiction that I've been thinking about for a while, so if you like the story now or in the future, pleases review. ( side note, I do not write individual responses to people because that would take entirely too much time, so I will try to answer any questions at the beginning or the end of each chapter.) Please don't make any rip offs. This is my first story, and if there are any rip offs, I might just stop writing this fic for a time.

This story will likely be a Naru/Temari, TenTen, OC, Anko, Kurenai, or a crossover female character from something else. I personally like these sorts of fics. Or for this story I might not have Naruto paired with anyone. (I will never write a yaoi fic, I think those stories are disgusting, so please don't ask).

Now I need some help with weapons and attire for Naruto once we meet him later, so be on the look out for any voting's in the future.

Sincerely,

Desu Supia or Death spear

P.S. Thanks for reading Child of the Touketsu Jurin. This is my first story. Review if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Child of the Touketsu Jurin

By: Death's Spear

Chapter 2

Four years today since the great Kyuubi no Kitsune was defeated by the fourth Hokage, and every thing was going fine. People of the village known as Konoha, were busying them selves with new buildings that were in need of being built or repaired, ninjas doing their missions or training, commoners going to and from grocery stores, and restaurants were serving the public. Shops were overflowing with customers, buying what they needed for the festivities that were to be held later today; October 10, the day the demon was 'killed'. People walking and talking too and fro, laughing and visiting the dearly departed that had fallen to the 'demon'. Everyone was pretty happy; well not everyone…

On the other side of town, the village orphanage was preparing for the festivities that would take place that night. And for one small under weight, mal-nourished child the festivities had already started. It started with a kick in the side, and a one way trip to the cold, hard floor. This festivity was not one that the boy liked, but to his 'caretakers', was one of the best ones. After getting up off the floor he was left alone so he could use the restroom, and then as soon as he was out, picked up and thrown out of the orphanage door with out breakfast. Once out side he was immediately pelted with rotten food and even stones from the public, young and old alike. To escape the onslaught of falling food, and words of hate and malice, the boy picked himself off the ground and ran.

The boy ran and ran, until he came upon a group of drunkards. The drunkards turned, saw him and laughed. They picked up knives, broken bottles, small poles of sorts and chased him towards the outskirts of what would soon be called the _Touketsu Jurin_, in just a couple of months. The boy, not fast enough to escape the drunkards was glad they were drunk for once, because they fell over their own feet a lot of the time as they were chasing him. The boy turned a corner, and came to dead end. He only had a limited amount of time and the boy knew it was either find a way out, or he was going to die. Two minutes pasted and he come arcos a small hole in the left corner of the wall, just big enough for him to pass. By the time the drunkards found him, he was already through most of the hole and was almost free. He was again glad for the stupidity of the drunkards, when one of them stepped and tripped over an empty can of red bean soup. In turn made of the bastards fall, giving the time he needed to getaway.

Now Naurto, the boys name; escaped but not without injuries. He was hit with a broken bottle after the drunks started to chase him, plus the bruises from the onslaught of stones and food from before. Right now, he had no time to worry about that, he had no home to go to anymore, nor had he had any food all day. After his escape he was tired, hungrier than he was before, cold and last but not least bleeding. He started to think this was the end. Naruto found what he thought to be a berry bush with some ripe berries on it, and soon wasted no time in moving towards it and savagely devouring the bush of its berries. When Naruto was finished there he made his way deeper within the forest to find some water; but alas found none. That night he went to bed with a semi full stomach and a dry throat, he had covered him self with leaves that had fallen around the ground, and fell in to a dreamless sleep. Had he realized earlier, he would have noticed that his wounds were almost or totally gone.

The next morning was rather interesting to Naruto. The first thing he noticed was he wasn't kicked out of bed like he usually was. The second thing was he smelt no breakfast! What he did smell was the fresh crisp smell of the forest. He sat up and opened his eyes to a sight that was breath taking, well to him anyways. There were birds singing and playing around all the while looking for food. He saw squirrels hunting for nuts and cleaning their bushy tails. But the weirdest thing he saw, was an eerie, totally white 'dog' thing looking at one of the slower squirrels and then hunkered down and slinked its way towards it, and attacked and effectively killing the squirrel. Naruto watched this action of attacking when the enemy (squirrel) wasn't looking towards the 'dog', and first thought 'that's mean! Why would the dog do that? It didn't have to kill the squirrel! The squirrel might have shared it's nuts with him, if he didn't kill him." Then Naruto watched it some more and finally realized that the 'dog' was hungry and wanted to eat something, not only was the 'dog' hungry it was more like the dogs around the village, didn't like nuts, or veggies, so it ate the squirrel. 'Well… it maybe mean but I would do the same thing if I was hungry, which I am NOT!' he told himself, but his gut argued back by growling, and pretty loud too.

"**GGGGGRRRRWWWWLLLLL!"** Naruto flushed at his own embarrassment. He noticed that the every creature was now looking at him, the birds, squirrels, and a rabbit that came out when he was thinking to him self earlier; were now staring at him with scared expressions. The thing that he didn't notice was the white 'dog' wasn't in front of him anymore. When he felt breathing on the back of his neck, he turned expected to see a small creature that was afraid of him and didn't move out of fear. Was he ever wrong…

What he found was the white 'dog' glaring menacingly, it looked ten times more freighting than when he was beat by the villagers. He was looking into his own death and couldn't do anything about it. He opened his mouth and said the only reasonable thing for any kid his age to say…

"N-n-nice d-doggie!" As soon as he said that the 'dog' snarled at him and pushed its face even closer towards Naruto. And then…. it attacked. It felt worse than anything he had ever felt before. Even the when the lady at the home smashed his hand in the door and then open the door and repeated two more times. He screamed and cried at the 'dog' and also did it for the pain. He wanted the 'dog' no, monster to stop he did every thing he could and failed to get the beast off of him. He kicked and punched at it and it didn't work. Finally after trying every thing he could think of he stopped and fell into darkness. All the while the beast was still snarling, growling at him, all the while biting and clawing him.

The next thing he knew, in a long, dark, musty hallway and something was calling his name, but it wasn't like the old man said his name, it was more of a deep and evil way. **"Naruto-o-o-o!" **He looked around to see where he was, at first he thought that the 'monster' was the one that said his name, trying to get the boy's attention before it attacked him, but when he turned around, it wasn't there. Nothing was. No birds, no squirrels, no bugs, no trees; just a long dark, musty old hallway. "Where am I? And who are you?" The boy heard nothing, and decided to try to find what had said his name. He got up and started to walk around, only to come to giant cage. A giant cage with the kanji for 'SEAL' donned upon it. The only thing he saw besides the cage was a small bluish-red icicle. He walked over to the icicle and picked it up, suddenly the icicle started to vibrate and glow. There was a flash of ice blue, and then…** "Hello Naruto. You are indeed a child of Shiva! Welcome to your mind. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and I have a proposition for you child." **With that sudden piece of information, Naruto fainted again.

End Chapter 2

Sincerely, Death's Spear

----------------------------------------

Thanks for reviewing my story, **Turok1, Huukazuchiamaki and any others for the reviews.** Hope you like this chapter as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Child of the Touketsu Jurin

By: Death's Spear

As the two teams raced through the forest, they noticed that for the fist mile and a half or so didn't really show in terms of the _Touketsu Jurin_, that they had heard so much about. Now maybe they were taking this in as one of those situations where they thought that kami was looking after them and/or just decided that they should have a 'safe trip' into the _Touketsu Jurin_. But soon there after the mile and half of leeway, the temperature took a turn for what would soon be the worst. The teams started to re-think about what they thought about a 'safe trip' but none to severely. They stopped a little ways after feeling the temperature start dropping. The teams looked at one another and then their surroundings. All were quiet. To them it seemed like everyone had something to say, but no one dared to speak. Finally after what seemed like twenty-five minutes, but it was only five, Iruka decided to speak.

"Well…what are going to do if we become separated during this expedition? Find our way back our selves, or set off a flare?" Again no one spoke. Another five minutes went by and still no one answered. Starting to get annoyed, Iruka started to answer. "I think we should send off a flare if we are-" He was interrupted by Enka "If were stupid. Just look around at the top of the trees. They either block out the sun or provide very little space for a signal of any kind." "Not to mention the fact that if the flare catches the wind it could take the flare right into one the near by dry trees, and then we'd be in deep shit." Explained Dokugai, "If we are split up, we should simply turn on our headsets and communicate with one another to make sure that everyone is alright. If at one point or another we should need fast help or a signal for extreme emergencies, you should all so use a medium sized explosion tag (so there is little chance of a fire near the dead and dried trees); and no that doesn't mean 'I am all out of dango'; Anko" There was some chuckling that could be heard by everyone else in the group. "That goes for you too Kakashi. None for your precious PORN either, or making us come to a funeral if it is destroyed, I still remember the last time you made me come to one of those funerals."

-Flashback-

Three years ago Kakashi was walking by one of the local training grounds reading his brand new Itcha Itcha Paradise book. All was going well for him, there were no missions for him to do, no fights to break up among the traders that would sometimes get into scuffs for stupid things like saying something stinks or something they were selling was better than the others, stupid things that traders do to make a quick buck. He was just minding his own business when all or a sudden, **Kanton: Gougakyuu No Jutsu! **(SP) came out of no where! Kakashi had little time to dodge it. It came right towards him; a giant mass of flames came hurtling at him, and at the last minute… "**Booossshhh! **(Kind of like a bomb or explosion in the distance, not boosh) At the last possible moment Kakashi pulled of a **kawarrimi** (SP) to escape the raging ball of fire. In the lime light of getting out of a near death experience, Kakashi congratulated him self mentally and went back to go read his beloved book when… he realized something; it wasn't in his hand .

In the heat of the moment when he pulled the** kawarrimi**, he accidentally made an error. He turned and to his horror he found a small pile of ash with only one clear and recognizable thing, the phrase 'Itcha Itcha Paradise' Kakashi let out a scream as he fell on his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY? WHY, DID IT HAVE BE SO? KAMI? KAMI, WHY I HAVE LOST ANOTHER ONE OF MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO?" He shed tears for his fallen one, and looked for the murderer. The only people who were there were Hyuuga Dokugai, and Uchiha Itachi, as they had been there sparring against each other. Instantly Kakashi was in front of the Uchiha and looked him in the face and said with a voice that could have made Orochimaru nervous; "You better pay for that bastard, or I am going to neuter you and then sell _them_ to Orochimaru. And then I am going to burn you and piss on your ashes and then I am going to-" he was cut off by Itachi "What you want to have a funeral for it, or something?" Instantly he shut up and with a teary face nodded.The once pissed off Kakashi forgot about most of his anger and then dragged the two over to his book that was now a pile of ashes and scooped it up, and then made the 'murderer' and the 'witness', follow him to the graveyard, to the 'hero's and royalty, section' right next to the fourth Hokage (ironic no?)

After digging a six foot long, four foot wide, and six feet deep grave, Kakashi then put the burnt and chard ashes of his book that was now in one of the most expensive human size caskets known to man, and lowered it in then made Itachi and Dokugai bury it while he cried. Later when the digging was all done Kakashi nudged Itachi and said "Say something! You should say something murderer!" Itachi looked at Kakashi like he was insane. He was about to leave when he felt a slight prick near his crotch. "Say something before you loose your nuts! I mean it!" Kakashi said with an anger in his voice, that made the other two know that he was going to proceed with his threat; that and he had a kunai placed next to his crotch, and for good measure he poked it just a bit. "Fine! I'll say something already dam it all!" The kunai was lifted and Itachi said "Today, I say I am sorry. Sorry for murdering Kakashi's book. It was a good book, all orangey and picture-y, it was one of the best and now it's gone. It was the best thing in the world. (Although French fries are the best thing in the world, right next to pocky.) It's gone now, and so … I am sorry." He then turned to Kakashi and handed over the money for a new book; who instantly looked like a kid in a candy store, where they giving away free candy, and turned started too skip away singing 'Happy happy, joy joy. After Kakashi left to go get a new book, and Itachi and Dokugai looked at each other and said "Let us never talk about this ever again, deal?" They both agreed and went their separate ways. All in all it was a strange day. (I strived for a small amount of humor here.)

-End Flashback-

The group had a long laugh at Kakashi's embarrassing past Itcha Itcha Paradise misery, while Kakashi looked at Dokugai with angry and reached for his kunai, who instantly brought out his own, and smirked. Before long the group had calmed down, and agreed with Dokugai's explanation of how to find each other if they got lost. And with out much further debate, they split up and were gone again into the unforgiving harshness of the _Touketsu Jurin_. For both teams, all they could see was ice, snow, frozen trees, a couple of snow hares that were running from them, some snow birds, and not much more. It looked like a lot people had speculated about; just your average frozen forest.

After what seemed to be thirty minutes or so, Kakashi's group came to the _Kyoumu_. The _Kyoumu_; looked like a dense gray colored halo. There were no openings that any one could see at the moment. At first the group did the most logical thing, which was to try to find an opening somewhere. The group tried to find a way around and/or through the fog, but came to the conclusion that the fog seemed to be going around in a circular orbit, like the moon around the Earth. Kakashi turned on his head set and got a hold of Ibiki, who was just about to do the same thing.

"Ibiki, this is Kakashi. My team and I have come to a place where the fog is extremely cold but also at the same time, still very moist; I believe we have arrived at the part of forest known as the _Kyoumu_. My team and I are ready to leave, but I am having some thoughts as to how cold will it get. My thermometer has already reached -15 degrees and its still falling."

"Kakashi, this is Ibiki. I am wondering the same thing over at our current position. Mine says -20 degrees and falling. What ever happens in there be careful. I don't want to have to drag your ass out of there. Ibiki out."

With both teams in position, they marked the place with a kunai and took off in to the fog. But what both teams didn't know was they were being fallowed; not by one lone figure either, there were multiple forms fallowing them as they advanced. As Ibiki's team reached somewhere they thought might be the middle of the fog, they spotted something odd pinned to a tree. When they got closer to it they found it to be a human sized lump. The team lumbered over to lump and found a frozen person. They were about to go and take a closer look when they heard the icy bushes start to shake and brake. Enka took out a kunai and threw it at the bush only for the kunai to be hit off course with another kunai coming from the opposing direction. From out of the bushes came Kakashi's team looking rather pissed that Enka would throw her kunai first instead of checking for what might be behind the bushes.

Uchiha Hiya came up behind her teammates and stopped when she heard noises. The rest of the team stopped and came back to her. "What's the matter?" asked Hayate. Hiya said nothing as she nodded her head over to the direction where noise was coming from. She pushed away some of the bushes, to take a peek in the direction where the noise was coming from. The others in said group started to hear what sounded like muffled speech, after Hayate had asked his question. The bush; that Hiya had pushed aside broke under the force that was being placed upon it; and therefore alerting the noise maker(s) of their presence; which in return promptly shut up, as they were about to move when they saw a kunai being launched from the now quiet opposition. In response, Hayate quickly took out his own kunai and threw it at the incoming knife. They came out of the bushes and saw that it was Enka who had launched the kunai, and needless to say Hiya immediately bonked her twin on the head twice pretty hard for good measure.

"What was that for? You think that we were enemies? You should make sure about what your aiming at is an enemy, and not an ally!" Anko turned to the two and said "Would you two shut up? We kid of busy here, ya know. Its not every day you find a frozen, dead missing nin, especially when he has arrows stickin' out of him." That got them to shut up, while Kakashi and Iruka came over to look at the body.

"Who is, or was he? He might be the only missing nin of the Haruno clan?" They all looked at Iruka as he said that. Kakashi asked him, "How would you know who he is Iruka?" "Well just noticing that the body has 'pink' hair, and all Harunos have pink hair, he very well could be Haruno Sota. But who ever killed him must have just started making arrows." Dokugai and Ibiki looked at him and asked. "How can you tell that, just by looking at him, especially when he's covered in ice?" It was no other than Hayate who answered. "These arrows are very crude, must have been a beginner, or a young child who crafted them; but why would a child be out here in this frozen waste land is beyond me?" "Maybe the child had been out here before the forest became like this, and had gotten lost and had to adapt to the forests harsh changes." Ibiki pondered out loud for a moment, "The only child to go missing in the 2-3 years was the 'Demon Brat' and _it_ was only four years old at the time it vanished. But still if it is the brat's doing, how are we going to find _it_? He should be dead if he was here, but if not by something short of a miracle, then where would _it_ be? It's not like _it_ would stay here, would _it_?" Iruka stated rather venomously, as the others were thinking about what he had just said/explained. What they didn't know was the answer to the question was standing be hind them. The next event happened so suddenly, there was no time to think at all. They all heard a howling sound be hind them. Reacting to instincts they all turned and saw a sight that could very easily haunt them for the rest of their lives.

They saw four to seven big grayish-white wolf things looking at them hungrily. The next thing they saw was a child size figure walking very slowly towards them, but stopped a few feet behind the farthest creature. The wolf things started stalking closer and closer. When they were within thirty feet or so, the creatures stopped, and the ninjas saw something even more startling about the creatures. They looked almost like wolves, but a couple things dismissed that idea, and struck them with a new one. The appearance was that of the body of a wolf but with a head, lower back, and tail more like a fox. Maybe these were a sort of hybrid between a wolf and a fox. The child sized figure; who was dressed in what might have been animal skin, turned into a coat and hood, started to move ever so slowly towards them. The ninja didn't know what to do. They could attack the figure, but probably would be attacked by the creatures. They could run from them, but they might loose in long run; which it would be to get out of the forest or away from the group of creatures. The 'child' might be slow compared to the ninja, but the creatures would be pretty dam fast. The 'child figure' then took out an arrow and then a bow from it's form, and notched the arrow to its bow, pulled and took aim. Iruka drew a kunai, and poised it ready to defend, as did Kakashi. The others soon followed their example. They thought that they might be prepared for the arrow(s) or the creatures if they attacked, but were soon pulled out their thoughts, when the arrow flew at them with amazing speed. The arrow flew so fast and with so much power it was a sight to see or barely see, but then the arrow went flying behind them and towards the frozen body. When it hit the body in the head (which was almost directly behind the Uchiha twins) it shattered. The head pieces and chunks flew off with frozen blood encased in them, flew off of the body, and landed every where. The twins instantly wanted to hurl everything that they ate in the past 3 days. The shinobi were sickened. What a gruesome display. Did the figure have no respect for the dead? Even ninjas had some respect for the dead. It was the beginning of an event that would cause the next few events to be etched in their minds forever.

To the creatures that had watched that display only salivated, and licked their chops like mad; one could almost see an evil tint of green in their eyes, threw the fog coved grove. The pieces flew and scattered all over the ground, trees, everything in the radius of the impact /shattering explosion, was littered with the pieces; ninja included. As soon as the last visible piece of frozen human skull fell…the creatures hunched their backs and attacked!

--Back in Konoha--

The village was in total chaos, people running around screaming, crying, and most of all searching and hunting. Hunting for a weasel. One by the name of Itachi. Tonight he had done the most disturbing things the villagers had ever seen. Except for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, this was the worst disaster ever. On this day, one that was suppose to be happy, exciting, memorial; for the fact that it was 6 years ago today that the demon was defeated, the day they were going to try to find out about the _Touketsu Jurin_, was now a day for sorrow yet again. The Uchiha clan was wiped out save for one small boy. No one had thought before the council had given the rank of _'Soul Heir of the Uchiha clan'_ to Uchiha Sasuke, the "last of the Uchiha's"; to even remember that two others were fighting for their lives in the unforgiving _Touketsu Jurin_; at that very moment. The papers were singed and clearly stated that there were only _two_, real Uchiha's left in the world, one a traitor and the other, the only survivor. If one thing secret meetings are good for, it is for fast trials, with an almost iron clad seal, that can not be broken under the penalty of death, or unless there is something that disproves what the trials believed to be true, or if the Hokage found out about it and overruled(s) it later or during the meeting. So for now; at that moment, Uchiha Enka and Uchiha Hiya were dead, lost to the murderous act of Itachi. If the Hokage had been there at the moment rather than outside trying to calm the people down after the massacre; he might have been able to remind the council that there were still two others. If they returned it would cause both a joyous, and a heart wrenching moment to tell them the tale, of their clans' demise.

End Chapter Three

Sincerely, Death's Spear

Notes:

Again to all of you who have read and reviewed, thank you. Some people would like for Naruto to have weapons, you will have to wait a little while longer for that.

For those of you who might have guessed who the 'child sized figure' is, I commend you for it. (You'll find out later)

As for any pairings you'll have to wait. I stink at writing romance, but I will try. (Fans come first when striving to write a well written fan fiction, well with romance at least.)

As I've said earlier, for weapons, there will be a voting list; but that won't come until later. Same goes for any pairings.

The 'creatures' well… I'll name them some kind of hybrid name I think up along the line of the fic, or when I am at work sometime, as work is where I do a lot of thinking, because it is so frickin boring.

Well I hope you have a good time reading this story; as always. Review if you like/want.

Also please note that this story has been following a kind of '_Canyons'_ (I think that is what it is called, Written by Gary Paulsen) style of writing, since the beginning, and will for a bit. The style for those who don't know about it, it fallows two time periods, so it might get a little confusing, but it will change later.

Sorry for any inconveniences, I have been rather busy for the past couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

Child of the Touketsu Jurin 4

Last Time with Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Hello Naruto. You are indeed a child of Shiva! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and I have a proposition for you child" **And with that sudden piece of information, Naruto fainted again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Great. Just great, I tell him who I am and I have a proposition for him and he faints again! Well maybe I should have waited just a bit before telling him that." **The Kyuubi thought for a moment. **"Then again maybe not! Now I just gotta wait for him to wake up."** After about five minutes Kyuubi decided to wake Naruto up the fun way… by spitting on him. **"Almost had him that time!"** as the blob of spit landed by Naruto's feet** "Maybe just a little less power."** The fox gathered a large amount of saliva and took careful aim, guessed at the power it would take to hit Naruto's fainted form; and fired. Unfortunately for both the Kyuubi and for Naruto, the spit landed a direct hit, but at the same time that Naruto was coming around. Naruto opened his eyes, and sat up, only to be covered in spit.

"Hey! What the hell? Who spit on me?" Naruto took his hands and got some of the spit out of his eyes, got to his feet looking for the person who had spit on him, only to remember the Kyuubi no Kitsune had been in the same cold and musty place. He turned around and faced the demon. "Did you spit on me?" The Kyuubi tried to keep a straight furry face, but soon he slipped up with a snicker or two. **"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. But that doesn't matter at the moment. The point is that you are near death, as it would be the only way for you to have entered this plain of thought. Now I want to tell you how escape the creature out there attacking you…Ummm, what are you doing?"** The demon watched as it's jailor came waddling over (still covered in spit) and to the side of the cage and started to prepare a loogie. **"Hey what do you think your doing? Have you been listening? Oh…you better not do what I think your thinking about doing. You do and I will…"** The Kyuubi had no time to finish, as Naruto took aim and fired; it hit the fox with a pleasing 'splat' sound, and for the first time in what might have been his first real smile in his short 4 years of life. Kyuubi however did not like what had just happened at all.

**"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP! HOW DARE YOU SPIT ON ME! IF MY LIFE DIDN'T DEPENED ON YOU BRAT, YOU'D BE DEAD!" **The great demon roared at the boy. The sudden burst of anger had sent Naruto's heart to racing. He looked up with fear plastered on his face. The Kyuubi saw this look and immediately stopped death glaring at him. **"Look, child I did not mean to scare you that much. I merely had a sudden burst of anger, it happens when lesser creatures disrespect me. But know this; your physical body is going to die if you do anything. Well…actually you'll be killed when you wake up; but that isn't the point at the moment, I do not want to die, and since my life is tied to yours, if you die so do I, got that?"** Naruto just half nodded at the demons explanation. He was still afraid of the demon's outburst earlier, and didn't want to be yelled at the moment and tried to listen and understand the demon's words about his life and the fox's are tied. After he had figured most of what the fox's words had really meant he answered. "So if die, you die. Well that's weird! Wait does that mean I'm like eleventy hundred years old too?" The Kyuubi just looked at him with a face that said dumb ass. **"No retard, it means that you are four years old. I how ever, am age old; but ever since that human sealed me with in you, my life depends on you. Now I need for you to let me do something that will get that flea bag away from you, so when you wake up and start to move, it won't attack you again."** Naruto looked at the fox and asked "Why is it not attacking me now? And why did you attack the village? And what does 'a child of Shiva' mean?" He looked at the Kyuubi waiting for the answers to the questions he asked.

**-Sigh- "Child I can answer the first two now but the other one will have to wait. The first thing is, the beast out there is waiting for you to get up or start to move which ever its satisfied with, and then attack you again. It wants a challenge, and to have some fun. The second is, well I just felt like attacking the village. I was angry that some one had the gall to summon me to the mortal plain and then command me to attack your village. Of course I would have killed the bastard human, but he slipped into the ground before I could; and so your village was right there and I decided to go have some stress-reliving fun!"** The Kyuubi explained with a cheerful sounding voice at the end of its explanation. **"Right now child, you have to trust me when I say what I'm about to say. You need to let me take over your body for a few minutes so I can get you away from that animal, or you are going to die. And before you start accusing me of tricking you and going to attack the village again, I can't; not with your body anyways."**

After that explanation, Naruto was hesitant to let the Kyuubi take over, but thought about what it said about dieing, and like the fox Naruto didn't want to die. Well not at the moment; he wanted to get the villagers back for chasing him out and beating him; then he could die and feel happy! "Alright, but only if you promise me that you wont go back there yet and attack them; I want to get them back for what they did to me; then your going to let me have my body back and tell me about that 'Child of Shiva' crap got it?" The Kyuubi looked at him and said **"You have my word, boy. Now come to the cage door and touch my paw, it will let me take over for a bit. Don't worry you'll be able to see what's happening, all though you won't be able to hear anything and you'll see in black, gray, and white. And please don't yell if it hurts, my ears can hear things that you humans can't even dream about hearing."** "Okay, but you better keep your word or I'll…" **"You have my word kid, and if there is one thing that demons don't do is go back on, we don't go back on our word."** And with that said and done, Naruto shakily walk over and touched Kyuubi paw. Instantly there was a low pitch hum that slowly became louder and louder, and then a dim flash of gray, and red the switch was complete.

-Out side of Naruto's Mindscape-

The creature that had attacked Naruto earlier was bored. It wanted a challenge and what it got was a bigger target that had no means of self defense. To the creature Naruto was easier to attack than the squirrel; it knew that Naruto wasn't dead, and would have killed him by now if it wasn't for the fact that it wanted some fun. But the creature had been waiting for him to move, flinch, whimper now for a while and was getting pissed at the boy. It was all decided that if Naruto hadn't moved in the next minute it was just going to dig in to having a feast.

The seconds slowly slinked by, the creature was just about to attack and gain its meal when it noticed that there was a faint glow around the boy. Now to an animal; strange glowing things usually meant some thing of a greater power was there. The glow intensified for a little while then stopped. The ground was giving a cold reaction that was slowly freezing the grass around him. The creature took a step back away from the slow moving, cold as ice area. When the freezing stopped, there was an area of about five feet that went all around the child. The next few moments the creature looked at the child and then the ground around it. In its mind however; the creature knew that that shouldn't be possible. This prey was different. It was turning into a challenge indeed. The creature hunkered down ready to strike with a new interest and excitement powering this attack; launched it's self at Naruto prone and stiff form, only to sense an amazing aura from the child. Immediately the creature stopped its attack, and slowly backed away from the now Kyuubi infested Naruto.

The Kyuubi was happy. It finally had freedom; freedom after 4 years, and was going to enjoy every moment of this satisfying, but short bit of freedom. It turned towards the creature and smiled a wicked smile; one that would prove to be extremely painful if messed with.

The creature's mind was racing, not but a short time ago its prey was a weak target with regular, herbivore teeth; now had huge fangs poking out of it's mouth. The creature could sense that it was going to be killed if it put up a fight. As animals now, (at least most of them) knew when they were out ranked and weaker than other creatures; and quickly let the now Kyuubifed Naruto, get up and leave for an other part of the woods; but only after it received an extremely dangerous growl from its prey turned superior. As the Kyuubifed Naruto, ran off deeper in to the thicket; the creature decided to follow, of course waiting for a minute or two before doing so.

Meanwhile back inside his mindscape; Naruto soon found out that Kyuubi was right. He could only see in the 3 colors that Kyuubi had told him, black, gray, and white. Plus he couldn't hear a sound that had happened between the creature and the fox. But this was not the time to think about what was going on outside. He could care less about that, as long as he was alive. He was thinking about what the Kyuubi had told him minutes ago. Not about the reason he was given about why Kyuubi attacked in the first place, nor the reason why Kyuubi wasn't able to attack Konoha, with his body; but what he meant about "a child of Shiva" was he sure that the fox hadn't meant to "the child of Shiva"? He was also starting to wonder why it was getting colder in his mind all of a sudden. When he was done pondering, he took a moment to look at where the fox was moving him too. He looked up to find the eye shaped openings start to turn red then gray red, then black.

"**Well that should do it, for now at least. Anyways, kid you are going to have to do lot of physical endurance training afterwards, because you are too slow, I bet that you are the slowest kid your age. Now for the last question you asked me before I helped you out."** The fox stated, before it was interrupted by Naruto when he first asked. "Where are we now?" **"We are somewhere near the middle of this forest. Now do you want to know about that last question you asked, 'What do you mean a child of Shiva?' Well for one thing it means you have an unnatural affinity to the cold and ice. It means that you have a blessed ability that you can use with the proper training."** Naruto again interrupted again at that moment. "Do you really mean 'a child' or 'the child of Shiva'? Would that make me a demi-god? (In my story Shiva will be the Goddess of the Ice and Cold, but I might make it so Naruto can summon her in a weakened mode.) **"No it does not make you a demi-god. It makes you a descendent of one of her children. Now stop interrupting me and let me finish. Thank you; now I know that you are going to ask me 'But you said I was a child of Shiva, how can I be one of children if she is not my mother?' The answer is that, even though you are not a direct child of Shiva, you are the child of one of her descendants, but that will make you one of her children by lineage, and blood. Now the reason you don't have any parents, is at least partially my fault when I attacked, but not totally."**

Naruto looked the fox with unsure feelings. He might have lost one if not both of his parents to it, and yet couldn't be that mad at the demon. The fox didn't after all just decide to pop out of its home and attack. Someone had summoned it and then it attacked for some stress relief . "I should be mad at you, but for helping me earlier, I will not start yelling at you. Even if you didn't kill both of them, it was not your fault entirely. But what I am I going to do now. I have no food, no water. I have no home either, by the way. What I am I going to do. Oh! By the way what are you?" **"What do you mean by that child?"** "I mean are you a boy or a girl?" With that question the fox let out a small laugh. **"Can't you tell?"** A head shake 'no' was all it received. **"Well brat, I am a female, and in case you don't know what that means yet, it means I'm a girl; a girl who likes to demolish things!"** And with that she let out an other laugh, and leaving Naruto with an O.O look on his face. **"Kid when you retake control there is a berry bush with some berries still on it, and a small stream behind you. Eat and rest well because tomorrow I'm going to tell you how to survive out here."** Now a startled Naruto was awaking and retaking control, when a new question was raised in the depths of his mind. 'Does that make me a girl?'

Naruto awoke to find the berry bush and the stream behind him as Kyuubi had explained it to him. As he was trying to ask her the last question he had recently thought of, he found out he couldn't talk to her; so in defeat for the day, he went over to a patch of ground with a good amount of leaves and made a make shift bed for him self. As he fell asleep there two things that he had failed to take notice of. One was the white creature that had finally caught up with him. Two, the ground underneath of him started to turn colder and had the appearance of frost.

End Chapter 4

Sincerely, Death's Spear

Notes:

This will not be a Naruto /Female Kyuubi fic. I just wanted Kyuubi to be a female. Don't get me wrong or nothing, I like female Kyuubi/Naruto sometimes, just not all the time

This will not be a female Naruto fic either. The question he asks him self is something any male should ask when they find out they have a female demon sealed within him.

IF any one can't give me a good name for what I should call the 'Creature(s)' I will call them Wolx: A creature that looks half wolf and half fox, so I combined them. Tell me what you think.

Hope you all like this chapter, I will start the next one soon; but might be late because of killing hippies on Destroy All Humans Two, when I pick it up tomorrow (today was too busy). I have all so been hit with an idea for a crossover between Naruto and something else, so I will warn you when I plan to state that.


	5. Chapter 5

Child of the Touketsu Jurin

By: Death's Spear

As Naruto slept, he thought he could hear someone calling out to him. Curiously, Naruto called back. "Who's there?" He thought he heard something else being called out to him, so he asked again. "I said who's there?" A hollow wind sound graced his presence. It sounded cold. It felt cold. IT was cold. He finally made his way through the depths of his mind to the same place where he heard Kyuubi's voice calling for him to come the first time, and thought that maybe it was Kyuubi playing a prank on him, so he went down the corridor that went to the caged room. By the time he made it there, his was extremely cold. It felt like the time at the home when he was kicked out in the street during a snow storm they had last year; boy was he glad that he found his way to the Hokage's tower in time or he would have been…

-Flash back-

"Get out there and stay out you piece of shit!" the matron screamed at the three year old Naruto while throwing him out of the home, and into one of the worst snow storms that the village had seen in a long time. Naruto got up and tried to run back to the home, as the matron was still in the door way. By the time he got to the door, the matron was slowly shutting the door, when she thought of something else she could do to Naruto. She opened the door back up, and let Naruto put his little hand the door frame when…**_SLAM!!_** And with the sound of a sickening crunch, Naruto screamed in pain, as he went to bring his hand back. But as he sought to bring it back, it was met by two more of the bone crushing slams of the door. **_SLAM! CRUNCH, SLAM! KRUNCH!_** After that Naruto let out two more heart jerking screams of pain. He quickly brought his hand away from the door, and fell backwards in to the quickly piling snow drift right out side the home. He was crying so loud he could barely hear the cackling the matron was making. Then before he could get up, or look at her with eyes full of pain and questioning, she slammed the door and locked it.

Naruto had been crying for a few minutes with out movement, and was starting to freeze. Naruto felt the cold nipping at him, and sought the strength to get up, and move. He slowly got to his feet and made his way towards the 'Safe Place'. The 'Safe Place' was the only place Naruto could be with out having to worry about getting hit, or beaten, because of the nice old man that was there always, he seemed to scare the people who wanted to hurt him. He made his way as fast as he could. He was hurt, tiered, hungry, wet from the snow, and what was worse he was getting cold faster than he was before.

He made his way to the tower after about ten-fifteen minutes, and went to the door, hoping that it was unlock. He pushed the door, to see if it was open' it swung open, and he went in the tower. After shutting the door, he went up the stairs where he last remembered the old man was. Hoping that he was there, he quickened his pace, but only by a bit as his legs felt like that colorful giggly stuff that tasted like fruit, he had once before.

He got to the door, and knocked rather quietly, but that was because he was so cold, that it hurt to move anything else but his legs. He knocked once, twice, and a third time. Inside he was wondering if the old man was there, or not. He hoped to kami that he was in, or he didn't know what else to do. Finally one more knock, it felt like he had hit the door with a new strength; one that must have come from kami himself. The sound of that one knock echoed through the halls of the tower. Finally he heard… "Come in." Those words had fallen upon an almost frozen Naruto; he opened the door, and came into the room with the old man in it. But before he could get any further than the now opened door way, he fell. He fell like a rock. The only thing he remembered hearing from the old man was "Oh my Kami!" And then… he was out like a light.

-The old man's day up until Naruto's entry-

The wind was hollowing, the snow was piling upon the cold, hard ground and a an old man could be seen traveling around in this unforgiving weather. As he walked to his destination, the old man couldn't help but think about why was he out here in this harsh weather. 'Why am I doing this? Why am outside on a day like this and not at home where it is nice and warm?' he pondered over these things as he walked down the snow covered streets to his office. 'I do this because I am the Hokage of this village. I am the strongest ninja of this village, and I will be there to help anyone who needs it; even if that means, going out in the cold like this.

The old man reached the tower and unlocked the door to find that his secretary hadn't come to work. 'Well I can't blame him for not coming to work today; it is a very bad one after all.' He advanced along the halls and up the stairs to his office. There was nothing new there. All the paper work was in its place, no more had come in and no more had left. He went over to his desk and sat down and started on his work, that he didn't have time to finish the day before. 'At least the storm is good for one thing, I'll have time to complete my paper work with out any more coming in.' The man worked for about an hour or so, and was reaching the end of the pile when there was a faint 'knock' on his office door.

The old man looked at the door for a little bit and then went back his work. Just as he was about to pick up his pen…_knock!_ He looked back at the door, and then back at his work; and just as he picked his pen up again…_Knock!_ At this point he was getting a little pissed off. Of course there was no one to get pissed off at. It seemed like every time he went to pick his pen up and get on with work the 'knocking' sound happened. Just he was about to set back to working…**_KNOCK!_** That time he heard it. There was no mistake in that one; that was a knock on the door if he ever heard one. Finally he said "Come in." As the door opened slowly, only to reveal a shivering, cold, and bluish-purple skinned Naruto. As he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could... Naruto collapsed. "Oh my Kami!" The old man said, as he ran towards the prone figure that was now Naruto. The old man got instantly picked Naruto up, and put him on the couch that was in his office; and then got all the blankets that he kept for long nights, or small naps on slow days, and piled them on Naruto; all the while hoping that he wouldn't suffer from his exposure to the ice cold wasteland that was now Konoha.

After putting all of the blankets on Naruto, he went over to the phone that was in his office, and called the only med-nins that wouldn't try to kill Naruto, well that he knew of anyway. "I need you to get off your ass and meet me at the hospital. Room #10-10, this is an emergency! And if you aren't there in ten minutes I'll have your ass fired! Do you hear me?" He stated to each of the 3 med-nins that he called, as he himself got ready to take Naruto over. This was one day he would never forget.

-End Flashback-

Finally he saw Kyuubi sleeping over in her cage; he walked over to it and asked in a low voice. "Kyuubi? Kyuubi? Are you awake?" Naruto was going to say something else, when he heard her say **"Now I am, now what do you want?"** Naruto looked at her and tried to see if she was joking about being asleep. "You mean to tell me you weren't the one who made it cold in here, or the one who was calling my name?" He asked. **"No I wasn't, and I am the only one in your mind that I now of. As to why it's so cold in here, which by the way I didn't notice until you said so; is probably due to the fact that you have found and awoken the blood of your ancestor Shiva. Shiva is the goddess of Ice you know. Anyway, for the voices, maybe you ate some bad berries, or something."** "Then, since your awake can I ask you some questions now?" Kyuubi was about to say no, when she thought about what she needed him to due for survival training. **"Fine, what is the first one?"** "The first one is, if you are a girl, and you're sealed in me, does that make me a girl or something?"

Kyuubi just laughed at him for a bit before answering. **"No child it doesn't. What it means is that I am sealed within you, not part of you. A demon no matter how strong it is, no matter what it is a male or female; can not change the sex of the vessel it is sealed in. Now what is the next one?"** Naruto looked at her with a smile of relief, and thanking kami that he was still a boy. "My next one is, when you took control of me or my body rather; why didn't you kill that monster thing?" **"Kid, remember when I said that I couldn't destroy the village with your body?"** Naruto just nodded. **"Your body can't handle my energy with out certain problems. Problems that will arrive tomorrow, like sore arms and legs. If I stayed in control any longer than that, you would be in more pain than what you will be in tomorrow. Anyways any more questions?"** Naruto looked at her and said no.

"**Well, tomorrow you're going to find some nice dry sticks. Then you're going to find a long and sharp stick. But before that you're going to have to find more berries or nuts if you can. And while you're doing that I am going to try to heighten your hearing just to the point where I can hear some things, okay?"** "What are the sticks going to be for? Weapons so I can beat up anyone that wants to fight with me or something like that?" Kyuubi looked at him and sighed. She was going to have to teach him about 'simpler times'. **"Well... you have to know how to defend your self, and you're going to have to know how to make fire without any jutsus; because I can't teach you how do jutsus. What I can do is help you with chakra control though, as it is probably, pretty much the same with you humans. Okay kid, listen up! First of all, the dry sticks are going to be used for making fire; there's more to making fire than jutsus. All you need is a heat source or a spark to catch really dry sticks and stuff. To get the heat you need until you can find some flint rock, or at least that is what I think it's called. Anyways you are going to rub one of the sticks with another one, and then when it gets hot enough it should catch flame."** Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you crazy? You can't make fire like that; it is impossible to do that!"Kyuubi rolled her eyes at him, before stating, **"It looks like I'm going to have to tell you a story from the times before the world of ninjas."** Naruto interrupted her at that point. "A world that had no ninja?! Are you sure? That can't be I mean there have always been ninja, and there will always be ninja; it is the way of the world. You have to be lying…"

"**Oh will you shut up? Kami sakes boy, you don't interrupt any one when they are talking; especially me. Don't interrupt me again boy. Now listen; as you know I am an ageless demon; I have been alive a lot longer than any human. Anyways, over the years that I have been alive, I have seen countless people and cultures rise and fall. Back when I was a two tail fox way back when, I had a run in with a group of humans. I can't remember the name of the people as there was so many different kinds; but they had survival skills that surpassed any ninja of today. They had the knowledge of the land, the animals that lived on that land, grew their own food at times. But the thing that made them so superior to ninjas in survival was the way that made weapons and fire. They had no jutsus; all they had was the earth and what it produced. They made weapons out wood and stone and even bone of the animals that they had hunted. They never or rarely wasted any usable animal part, they used bones for cloth making, homes like tents, they made jewelry out of it, and they used the skin for clothing."**

**"Now when they made fire that was different. Until they found the special rock, flint; they used dry sticks and rubbed them together to make the sticks hot enough for fire. Now do you under stand what I meant when I said a time before ninjas?"** Naruto looked at her and shook his head 'no'. "I see how to make fire and weapons now, but not a world without ninjas, that part sounds fake."

Kyuubi sighed. She was going to have to show him that part of her memory some time. **"Look kid if you don't trust me, I can show you a little bit of my memories. But for now just try to ignore the cold, and get some real rest. You maybe sleeping on the outside, but your not gaining any rest or least not enough of it."** Naruto sighed and nodded. He turned around and was booted from that plain of thought and into sleep again.

The next morning was cold. Naruto woke up to the semi-familiar sound of the forest. He got up and remembered what Kyuubi had told him before. 'I have to find some berries and nuts.' He thought to him self. He quickly found some berries, but there weren't enough for a meal. He looked around for some nuts to help settle his hunger. He found some acorns around a tree and ate one. "Yuck!" he spat it out and dropped the others. "That was nasty!" He looked around for some others, but found none; so he drudgingly went back to the acorns, and ate some. He stomached them even if they tasted nasty.

Soon he went on to his second task that he had to do; finding dry sticks for a fire. After looking for about a half an hour, he some dry sticks and not too far from that, he found a longer sturdier stick. 'Maybe I can use this for my "weapon" later.' He went back to his camp with his small wood load. Now all he had to do was find some rocks and he could try to make his fire. He went over to the small river behind his camp and gathered some rocks and stones all of which were different in size. He went back and put the rocks down in circle, the only shape that he thought would befit a fire. He had seen before, that torches where round at the end where the fire was, so it was his first choice.

By the time he had found all of his supplies, he was tired. It didn't help that he was sore just like Kyuubi had told him he would be. He sat down and started to rub two sticks together. After ten to fifteen minutes or so, he had a small line of smoke rising from the sticks he was rubbing together. Within five minutes after the smoke started, he had a small flame. He put some of the other small sticks on it but ended up snuffing the tiny flame. "Kuso! It went out! Stupid fire, you are supposed to stay light! Not go out when I put all of the other sticks on you! With all those sticks you should be burning now and… Hey wait that's it! It put too much on it. If I take of some of it maybe it will turn back into a flame." So with that Naruto took some the sticks out of pile of kindling, and started to notice that there was still some smoke coming of the burn parts of the sticks. "Oh! What do I do now? Maybe I should rub the sticks again?" He went to pick up the sticks again, and like an idiot he grabbed the burnt ends, which were still hot. "OUCH! That hurt! Stupid sticks, they hurt me I'm going to break them for that; hey what the?" When Naruto had dropped the sticks, the ash on the end started to turn red, and then let off tiny red flames again.

"I have fire! Wee! I did it! Wait what did I do?" He thought for a moment as the flames got a little bigger; then he thought of something, 'The fire came back after I dropped the sticks; maybe the fire needs wind or something? Well I guess I can try it.' Naruto took a small breathe and blew on the flames, which in return became small for a moment before growing. "It worked! I wonder if leaves burn?" With that he took some leaves that were next to him, and put them on the fire, which burnt instantly. "Cool!" He put some more on and watched the flames rise and consume the leaves, and then he put some more sticks on it and watch them slowly catch fire. "I did it! I made fire! Cool! I am the… **GGGRRRRMMM!** Oops I guess I am hungry again. Time for food; lets see what's around to eat?" He looked around and saw only the fish in the river and the nuts under the trees. "Kuso! Nuts again? Yuck! It's better than no food I guess." With that he set out to gather some more nuts and then thought of something 'I should get more sticks for my fire, don't want it to go out on me.' He gathered some more sticks and found one small but fat log. **_'Find some dry sticks and small logs for the fire, idiot; then the fire won't burn out as fast.'_**

He froze; the voice sounded like Kyuubi's but he didn't see her. "Kyuubi?" **_'Yeah, what?'_** "Was that you?" **_'Yup! And speak in your mind, that way you don't scare the other animals away; they can be hunted later. But for now just get back to your fire. Tomorrow I will explain more on how the people who lived when I was a two tail hunted and survived. Then I am going to tell you how to make a spear for fishing. And don't mind the cold alright; that was just a side effect of awakening your gift. Don't sleep in the same spot either, just gather leaves and sleep closer to the fire pit but not to close that they catch flame. Tomorrow is going to fun!'_**

With that being said and done, Naruto went back and did what he was told to do. He had no clue that he was being watched by the creature that had attacked him before. The creature or Wolx; watched him for a while longer after Naruto fell a sleep; and again the air turned cold. The leaves that were laid upon him, froze and even the fire stayed at bay; the wolx turned and left. It wondered what the boy was. Was he a god, or a demon? The wolx would be back to find out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 5

Sincerely Death's Spear

Notes:

Sorry for the delay, I've been busy working and playing Destroy All Humans 2.

Things about this chapter – The wolx is smarter then the average animal. If a wolf can do basic mathematics, than the wolx can have a higher IQ. Naruto's stupidity and smarts in this chapter, he's four, so there are going to be a lot of things that he doesn't know about; plus he is observant so he would notice some of the things like wind and air are needed for fire.

Kyuubi's late telepathic ability – She wasn't expecting for Naruto to have meet her so early, so there fore no early telepathic ability. Also for now he will have a spear and later a bow, that might change later or not, it depends on the weapon vote later; like after he returns to the village later. (Not telling when that is though)

More action later and returning to the exploration parties in a couple of chapters. And to anyone who hasn't read my other fic, _Journey of a Ronin Ninja_, It is rated M for gore and language. Will be updates later, working on chapter 2.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Child of the Touketsu Jurin

By: Death's Spear

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, if I did why would I be writing fanfiction about it?

To those of which I haven't responded to it is simply a matter of time; time that I don't really have at the moment, hence chapters are slowly updated. I am sorry for any one who was hoping for me to update faster but I can only go so fast. I thank any one who reviewed good or bad, it doesn't matter. One can learn from their mistakes. Any ways on to …

Chapter 6

-The next day-

Naruto woke up to a slightly smoking fire pit and a frozen bed of earth and leaves. He broke the frozen leaves of his figure and stood up and took in the area surrounding him. He could easily see the only food source available to him lying on the ground about five feet away and really did not wont to eat them. Acorns. Acorns were the bane of his existence at the moment. He had them for breakfast lunch and dinner. At the moment he really wished that Kyuubi would tell him how to make one of those pointy sticks so he could catch something more flavorful than acorns.

"Hey Kyuubi?" He asked out loud, forgetting that she had told him to talk to her by thinking. All he got for conformation that she heard him was a low growl in the back of his head. "When are you going to show me how to catch fish or hunt? Acorns are the nastiest things I've eaten in a long time. And when are you going to tell me about those stick things with the sharp points at the top of them?" he asked, hoping to get an answer. To his surprise, he got an answer but not what he had hoped for.

**"When you start to respect what other creatures have to do and what they have to eat to survive. Just because you are a human and you're used to different foods than animals are, doesn't mean you have the right to disrespect the stuff they have do to find food.**

**Now what I want you to do is go find some wood for your fire and make sure you bring a lot of it back. You need to keep the fire alive for most of the day, and to do that you need to have some white hot coals. Then go pick some of the acorns and eat them. I am not teaching you how to hunt until I need to you to learn, or until you learn to respect what animals have to eat and do for survival. Now go!"** with that being said she cut the telepathic line and left him alone to do what she had ordered him to do.

Naruto decided to do what she told him to do; anything for a better meal than acorns, he'd do anything. He had found some wood near the bigger trees over to the left of his small camp about forty feet away or so. He also found what seemed to him, a piece of old but still usable cloth. He took the cloth and wood back to his make shift camp and set them down, while he went to go find some acorns to stomach while Kyuubi told him how to hunt and fish.

He sat down at his little fire pit and put some dry wood on the ashes that were still smoking, hoping that the wood would catch flame. The piece of wood didn't catch as fast as it did the night before, but still caught flame after a bit. He sat down and waited for Kyuubi to talk to him.

In side his mind; Kyuubi watched what he had seen the dry piece of wood do. To her knowledge, the wood should have caught flame faster than it did; but instead it looked like it was thawing out before it caught. **_'His ability has grown since it was awoken just a few days ago. It has already frozen his sleeping areas twice and last nights sleeping area was colder than the first. If this keeps growing at this pace, this whole area could be come nothing than a frozen wasteland. It is strange that his ability has this kind of reaction; the others that I have heard of had to learn how to control the ability in order to keep it under control. If that is so he will need to learn how to control his ability fast, or he could accidentally freeze not only this forest but him self also. I knew that being sealed within him would be harder for him to use chakra, but this too? Although he just might become what he said before "a god" Ha! If that is so, then I will have to teach him to control this gift; or he could be hunted down by the gods them selves!_**

**_But for now I think he needs to learn about the times 'before' to get a better understanding of how life can really be called "hell". I guess that he's ready for a lesson; I just hope this doesn't go to his head after wards, or change him.'_**

--

Naruto looked at the cloth and thought about what he could do with it. He couldn't use for a blanket; it was too small not mention holey. It could be washed in the river, and could use it for storing something small, so he didn't have keep finding food. Maybe if he put some acorns in the cloth and tied it up, he could explore the woods after getting his stick thingy first. Another problem came to his mind about the cloth. How could he keep the acorns from falling out? If he folded the cloth up, he could get rid of some of the bigger holes, but wouldn't leave any room for the acorns.

'_How can I get the acorns to stay in the cloth if the are too many holes? Maybe putting some rocks in will keep the acorns from falling out…No, that would just make more stuff to carry around and I might accidentally eat one.'_ He shuddered at the thought of that. If acorns were bad than rocks would be nasty! He was just about to go wash the cloth so it could be dry later and ready for use when a familiar voice floated into the back of his head.

"**Well brat, are you ready for a lesson in hunting animals, fishing and such?"** Asked Kyuubi as she saw that he was eating some of the acorns she had him collect. Naruto nodded his head vigorously, while he ate. Seeing the fact that he was actually paying attention to her words; mostly because he didn't want to eat acorns anymore, she rolled her eyes and started anyways.

"**First I want to tell you that some things you might see will probably scare the shit out of you, but you need to learn how to hunt, fish and protect your self; understand?"** Sensing that he had nodded, she shut her eyes and pulled him into her domain. While she had her eyes closed she started to explain more about what was about to happen.

"**Now you need to know that if this gets to disturbing I want you to tell me. I don't want you to suffer any type of mental trauma. Well now that I have told you that, lets begin; oh and brat look me in the eyes to start the lesson."** with that said and out of the way, Kyuubi opened her eyes and stared directly into Naruto's eyes.

The first thing that Naruto knew was Kyuubi's eyes had turned from a red color to a grayish pink and noticed that they had now pupil. He stared back before he felt his eye's close without his doing. The next thing he knew, Naruto felt like he wasn't in control of his body. When he could open his eyes, he saw that he wasn't in his body and was floating above it. He started to panic and tried to return, but found that his body wasn't there anymore. What he now saw was a small settlement. The settlement had no defenses; what it had was a bunch of triangular tents and some horses in a wooden fence; but the most shocking thing was the fact that all the people looked to be half naked! He looked around for Kyuubi to ask her some questions, but found that the scenery had changed to point that it looked like he was one of these half naked people. Then he heard Kyuubi's voice coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

(Authors note: This next part could be lengthy, so it will not be written in bold this also has Native American references so beware and read the A/N at the end)

"_This Naruto is the time before ninjas that I was talking about. This is not the only time before, but is basically the only time that is remotely safe for you to learn from. You are seeing the 'True' people of the land. The people are called the 'True' people of the land because they were the first people to live on these lands. They cared for not only the land but the animals, and each other like one big family. Don't get me wrong or anything they had enemies; but people in their own groups were just like family. When one was in trouble they helped each other out…well most of the time. Anyways you are to watch what happens and I will explain to the best I can."_

As the memories played, Naruto noticed that the people were just as Kyuubi said, they were truly better than any ninja he had seen at survival, hunting, fishing and they were better at tracking too. They had weapons that he had only seen in the stores when he was trying to find a place to hide from the adults in the village. The sticks, he learned were called spears and the short curved sticks were called bows. He liked the bows; they could be used to both hit people if needed and could also be used to fire little sticks called 'arrows'.

He watched for about two hours or so; then he was shaken out of just sitting and watching and was told to answer some questions about respect for the land, animals, and natures other produced items.

'_Now Naruto I want you tell me what you see the people doing before they, leave for the hunt.'_

'They seem to be singing and dancing weirdly around the fire pit and wearing paint on their faces for some weird reason; why?' He suddenly felt like he was hit in the stomach, hard too.

'_First you little shit! It is not called weird dancing and singing. It is a ceremonial song, it is like a prayer ; it is for a safe hunt, not only for the hunter's but for the animals spirits when they are killed. They want the animals to have a safe passage to the after life. In other words it is a prayer. Call it weird again and I will hurt you my self! Understand?'_ Naruto nodded and rubbed his gut and listened to what was coming next._ 'Now then the face paint it also ceremonial. You don't disrespect them or their ways. They have already been punished and their spirits don't need anymore ridicule. Now then it is time for the hunt!'_

The next memory segment was a hunting segment. He learned that they some times used animal skin too cover themselves as they hunted. Then about after twenty minutes of hunting the memory changed to fishing. He learned not to throw the spear directly at the fish or you could not only lose the fish but the spear as well. After ten minute or so, he saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his known child hood life. One could say that his child hood died at that moment.

_First there was a couple of women that had gone off to find some food, water and to converse in their language; when all of a sudden a group of warriors had arrived and took to slaughtering the ones that they couldn't capture. The women didn't stand a chance. After the warriors had killed or captured the women, they set off to the village and started a battle._

_Men no matter how old, as long as they could swing a stick, pull a bow, strike out with a spear came out to defend their village and loved ones. At first it looked like the invaders were going to be pushed back. They had ridden right into a defensive trap. A line of bow men waited until their enemies came closer to them; and then at the last moment the line fired at the enemy. The arrows flew and did a fine job at thinning the enemy out, but didn't enough of a job. The men of the village came back from the hunt they had embarked on days earlier, only to fine the homes in flames._

_They dropped the food they had just recently killed and went to defend what they could. One shoved his spear through an enemy's back only to be decapitated by a tomahawk that came from behind him._

_Two more looked like they were going to be able to survive until many arrows came flying from some where behind them and killed them. The other defenders that were near them stopped only to look at where the arrows came from, only to see an army of the invading army. The other defenders looked like they knew they were going to die; but none the less kept fighting. Fighting for the small chance of hope and life._

_Despite the efforts of the defending village, they were killed or captured. On both sides; the invaders and defenders had similar injuries, and the thing that was the most disturbing was the fact that the tops of both sides heads were cut off. Children, women, the elderly not even most of the babies were saved from the onslaught of the invaders. Blood was every where; and Naruto thought that he even saw some of the invaders drinking blood of their enemy. It was a massacre; one that would live for a long time in Naruto's mind.'_

(Authors note: If you think that I don't like Native Americans because of what you have just read; please note that I DON'T hate them, I have more respect for them than most people of our time. No flames on that please.)

'**_Well I hope he isn't too worked up or mentally scarred, to train in the ways that these people have. Maybe I should have left the massacre out of the lesson though?'_** Kyuubi thought as she stopped playing the memories back for Naruto to watch. When she had dismissed him from her domain; she watched as he got up and washed the cloth that he had found in the river and then put more wood and sticks on the fire. She noticed that he hadn't tried to ask a single question about the memories that he saw.

Naruto was scared and scarred. He was scared that people could and would do that kind of stuff to children, and babies. Well he had been beaten since he could remember but that was because the villagers were incredibly stupid and couldn't see the difference between him and a demon fox. But those kids had done nothing more than lived in the village that they were born into. He knew some where in his mind that he would not be the same little kid any more. He knew that seeing those memories would change him but he didn't know how much. Right now all he wanted to do was to find some more acorns and eat before he went to sleep.

--

That night was an extremely hard night to fall asleep. Naruto kept having nightmares of what he saw earlier and they wouldn't stop. Finally, Naruto got up and went over to the river to get some water to help calm him self down. While he was at the rivers edge, he noticed that the water and grass around his feet were changing. The water looked like it was freezing and the grass looked like it was frost covered. He bent down and touched the river only to see the water froze at his touch. He lowered his head down towards the water to get some water to drink, and finally got some in his mouth. But all the while he was trying to figure out how to get some water into his mouth, and find out why the water was freezing at his touch; he was being stalked; stalked by the same monster that had attacked him a few days ago.

The wolx was watching Naruto contently as he went to the waters edge to get some water. He came a little closer to find out why the strange creature was using its mouth to get water when the creatures paws could hold things like water, if only a little bit. He stalked closer to the boy and was trying to see what had the boy so fascinated on it paws and the water. The wolx saw the ground around the boy turn colors and freeze like it did in the cold seasons. He thought for a moment and then thought about what had happened a couple of days ago. This creature was going to be its meal after he was done playing with him. He was waiting for it to move when it started to let off the same freezing sensation as winter did. He went over to see what was happening to his prey before he feasted upon his tasty flesh; when he changed again! That time though he was bristling with an evil aura that promised death to the attacker(s). He was afraid that he was going to die if he challenged the creature any more so he backed off.

Now though. The prey only felt like winter, and had none of the evil, and death promising aura. Now was the time to finish what he had started. He waited for the right opportunity to attack and slowly crept up behind Naruto and then with a snarl he lunged!

Hearing the snarl Naruto turned around only to see the monster that attacked him before. There was no way he could do any thing to getaway from it; so instead of trying to back off or run he lifted his left hand and smashed it into the monsters head effectively stopping the first attack. With a yelp and another snarl, the wolx shook its head and lunged again this time aiming for Naruto's neck.

Naruto tried to hit the monster again but ended up falling into the river and started to float/drown down the river.

The wolx flew over his preys head and landed in the river behind his prey. He noticed that his prey couldn't swim and took this into consideration and attacked again; he went for Naruto's arm so as not to get hit by it. With a bite in the left arm Naruto let out an ear splitting scream.

"AAAAHHHH-Gruggh!" Naruto's scream was cut off short when his head went under the water. Struggling to get his head out of the cold river; he found that the monster was keeping its mouth clenched shut on his left arm and was also trying to push and keep his head under the cold water. With a furious movement, Naruto swung his right arm with all the might he could and bashed the monster's head effectively removing the beats teeth from his left arm.

The wolx was trying to keep his prey from moving by shoving its head under the waves and succeeded in rendering his prey helpless. Or so he thought; he was shortly greeted with an extremely sharp pain hitting his head. The pain shouldn't have hurt that bad. Its prey had foremilk removed his fangs from its arm and made him back off while trying to assess the damage the blow did.

At first, the pain subsided and the wolx felt like it could bite his drowning prey. He opened his mouth only to feel like he was clawed in corner of his muzzle. With a slight yelp he shut his maw and tried to attack again only to be re-administered with that same pain again.

Naruto's blow did more than both of the combatants thought it would. It not only removed the wolx's fangs from Naruto's arm, it also ripped part of his muzzle with the return of the fist when Naruto pulled back incase he needed to hit the beast again.

When Naruto had heard the yelp from the beast he had only the time to see his own right hand; but surprised him the most was the fact that it looked like it had some thorns made of what he thought was ice. There was blood from where he hit the beast. Naruto was prepared to hit the monster again when a sharp pain met the back of his head. With a gargled yelp, Naruto was knocked unconscious by a large rock that protruded from the river.

The wolx say that his prey had been knocked out by the blow caused by the rock. He was about to rip Naruto apart when something happened that almost scared the shit out of him; and probably would have done the same to Naruto if he were awake. Several small spikes of ice protruded from Naruto's arms and chest and struck the wolx with the force of what might have been at which a bee's stinger hits you as it flies at you as fast it can go.

The sudden pain and shock of the new attack administered upon the wolx, he saw where some of the spikes had entered his body. Four were protruding from Naruto's left arm where the wolx had stuck his right front leg. More were protruding from Naruto's chest and were sticking in his own. He tried to push off of Naruto and succeeded in doing so only to meet the same fate as Naruto had earlier. A sudden sharp pain in the base of his skull had knocked him into a world of darkness.

As both combatants were fighting and were subdued; Kyuubi had woken up to see the spikes protrude from Naruto's skin and strike the wolx. **_'Well, well; it looks like at the moment, the ice is a defense mechanism. I will have to tell him how to manipulate his new ice skills so he can call upon them as well. I hope that the combination of the knock to his cranium, and the mental stress from before hadn't changed his mind, if that is so, there will have to be drastic changes along with actions. I hope that you are the same brat. But for now, I can't do much except heal you, and hope that you come to a low-lying shore so you might catch the bank and have some land to stop on.'_**

Chapter 6 end

Sincerely,

Death's Spear

Notes: To all who have been waiting for an update, sorry it took so long; the 'memories' took a while to put into words, and no flames for the Native American part. Like I said before; I DON'T hate them, I have more respect for them than most people of our time.

To any of you who have wanted an explanation about the wolx in chapter 3 the time is coming. As for the bow in chapter 3 that will also come soon. Rating may go up later, keep this in mind. Slow updates for both of my stories, didn't have much time lately to write anything.

Hope you liked the update. As always review if you want.


	7. Chapter 7

Child of the Touketsu Jurin 7

By: Death's Spear

* * *

A couple of things before chapter 7, first thanks for not flaming me about the Native Americans; second is that I should have explained the fact that Kyuubi is an ageless demon and would have traveled around the world many times before attacking Konoha so her memories are from when she was in North America before the settlers came. 

**MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele:** That is kind of ironic really that you have a Native American friend; I my self have a very little Native American blood in my veins though like 0.1 percent or something like that but still have some in me.

**Ragnarok Blade:** Haku's bloodline gave me part of the idea for the bloodline I gave Naruto; and another thing is I've read only a few fics that gives Naruto an ice bloodline and a lot of fire based ones. Just trying to break the mold a bit.

**Kyuubi-Sama:** Thank you for the review.

**naruto6660:** Thanks.

**Shulblaka Saphira:** Thank you. Although I can't all ways make a fast chapter update I will try.

**isthisparadise: **Thank you for the review and for feed back on the Native American part it took a little bit to incorporate them in but I tried my best!

**colan0414863:** I'll keep writing don't worry.

**hoyt:** Naruto will be different for a while but he will revert back later on; hopefully.

**Ghostboy814:** Thank you for the review, and as for the Native American thing… that is explained up above. There may be more references to the 'Life before Ninjas' later on and not all from the Natives either.

Warning: Naruto will be different for a while in this chapter and other ones to come for a while. Combination of being slammed against a rock and witnessing a Tribal massacre can mess with ones head.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, if I did why would I be writing fanfiction about it?

* * *

The screams…those ungodly screams of pain and terror. Not just one but hundreds, the screams kept coming and were gradually becoming louder, no matter what Naruto did he could not stop the screams. He saw recurrences of the massacre of the Natives over and over again. One thing that kept coming back into his mind was the children that were killed; every time the pictures that flashed repeatedly through his mind landed upon them he heard their screams. Those ungodly screams…they pained him so, oh they pained him so. 

For what seemed to be for hours, Naruto watched the memories replay in his mind; then something happened so suddenly it almost made him scream. The bodies of the dead were rising from the dead and started moving. It didn't matter if they were the men and women or even the children; they had risen and had started to move on their own. At first they started to attack each other but then the dead bodies of the animals had risen as well and the gaggle of walking corpses turned and walked over towards him.

The human skeletons, the horse skeletons, even the bird, fish, and dog skeletons made their way over towards him. Naruto tried to run from them but soon found out that he could not move. He could barely breathe. The bone army kept on trudging towards him and started to raise their boney fists and limbs and then attacked him.

Naruto tried to fight them off but there were too many of them. He swung his fist only to have it go through the body of one of the skeletons. At first the army of undead stopped and looked at him with a boney glimpse of pain…before turning into sneers of hate and death. Naruto again tried to fit his way out hoping to actually hit one of the corpses but in the end started to succumb to the pain of beating limbs and fists. With one last punch he felt something; he had hit one of the bone soldiers and the rest stopped.

He looked around only to find the bone army gone and in its place found the monster that had attacked him twice. The beast looked upon him and then turned towards his left. Naruto also turned to his left and saw something spectacular. Once that might have been a forest of great creatures and trees was now a frozen forest.

Naruto also saw something that startled him; he saw a figure dressed in animal skin and was surrounded by more of those monsters like the one that had attacked him before. The figure took out an arrow and then a bow and aimed at what might have been a group of people. The arrow went by them and lodged itself into a frozen tree. The group then looked on with the same looks of fright that the Natives had on their faces when they were attacked by the others.

The monsters that were beside the figure launched them selves at the people and the people ran. The figure in the cloak instantly vanished and reappeared next to him self and smiled. The monsters attacked the group of people and started to kill them off; then after they were all dead the boy next him raised his hand and said _"Eat"_

One by one the monsters ate the now dead humans and left with their master. Once the group left Naruto found him self in front of the dead bodies. The bodies had been ill clothed for the harsh frozen conditions of the forest, but one thing stood out among them; they all had the hidden Leaf symbol dawned upon the clothing that was shredded by the claws and maws of the monsters. Then all of a sudden the dead bodies latched on to Naruto and screamed.

The scream made Naruto unconsciously screamed in terror and something started to happen not only to his physical form but his mental form as well along with the landscape in both realms…

* * *

Sincerely, 

Death's Spear

Sorry for not updating for a while and for the short update, I have had some nasty writers block with this chapter. Since this chapter is not very big I will update later on but for now I am really tired and want to relax. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and tell me your thoughts (within reason. All so I will answer all reviews before and/or after my chapters my internet hook up is being a piece of shit and I might not have email at times.)


	8. Chapter 8

Child of the Touketsu Jurin

By: Death's Spear

* * *

All right I'll admit that I have been focusing on Naruto for a while so this chapter will be the second to last one with just Naruto and the Wolx. The dream sequence that Naruto had was his sub-conscious reaction to the memories of Kyuubi. The part with the group of people with the Leaf headbands was more of like a warning of what might come, (Please don't say that things like this can't happen because I used to have a lot of dreams about the future and a lot of what I dreamt about did happen.) NOTE: this chapter will be faster at parts so I can get to some parts that will contain advanced training and the befriending of the Wolx(s). Chapter nine will have Kakashi and the rest in it so don't worry.

Now onwards to chapter 8; (Sorry for not updating like I said, but my internet connection is a piece of shit and decided to be a piece of shit and wouldn't let me on the net for a couple of days, this and work)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, if I did why would I be writing fanfiction about it?

* * *

Naruto felt a burning sensation as he clutched his arms closer to his stomach, his legs felt like there were knives sticking out of them, his whole body felt like it was on fire and there wasn't anything he could do to put it out. The boney hands of the skeletons that were grabbing him and screaming in pain all aimed at him; stopped as Naruto let out a scream of pain and terror. Amazingly soon after the scream Naruto let out stopped the skeletons from continuing their disturbing game of screaming and grabbing the terrified child; and fell completely silent.

Naruto felt like something was different as the pain subsided and burning sensation was replaced with a cooler sensation. He opened his eyes and looked at his arms and saw something that looked like ice covering his skin. He took a closer look at his arms and then looked at his hands and legs. On his hands he found small razor sharp spikes sticking out his knuckles and a small line of razor sharp spines protruding from the out side of his now clenched fists. His legs now had longer spines of ice like material sticking out from his knees and a couple from the back of his feet.

He turned his attention towards the skeletons only to find every one of them were now frozen and were looking at him in a frozen dead horror like way. It sickened him to see the face of the dead look at him like that. He took his newly armored fist and punched one of the skeletons faces only to have his hand go through it. He punched again and again only to find that every time his fist went through the skeletons body.

He finally got tired of needless punching and stopped to look at the woods; before the woods were frozen but now the ground around him had spikes of ice and an even colder looking appearance than it once had. He turned and saw the monster looking at him with a stunned appearance and started to back away from Naruto.

Naruto looked at the beast and watched the look of shock that quickly turned into fear as it turned and ran away from Naruto. Naruto got up and followed the beast and saw it struggling as it tried to climb over some big roots that protruded from the earth; and slip and crack it's head off a rock that was covered in snow. Naruto went over to the beast and took joy in seeing the monster hang on to its slowly fading existence ; but his joy was to be cut short when he say that there were blotches of pure white in his view.

Little did Naruto now; he was slowly waking up from his knocked out condition. When he actually woke up he noticed that the monster had dried blood running down its maw and its legs and chest area. He was about to get up and kill the stupid beast when he took sight of his hands legs and knees. They all had small spikes coming from them. He too a look around the area and noticed that every thing within a seven foot radius was frozen. The ground, the rocks, the grass and even the air felt like it was made of ice.

He finally got up and walked over to the beast and raised his now spiked hand and started to bring it down on the animal when he heard a voice call out to him.

"_STOP! What do you think you are doing?"_ the voice came from nowhere and every where at the same time. He knew this was not Kyuubi playing a trick on him; this was some one or something even greater then her, or himself. He slowly brought his hand down to his side and looked at the beast, he kept an ear out for the thing that made him stop from slaying the beast; alas no such luck.

He continued to look at the creature until his stomach decided it wanted to seek attention with a rumble. Naruto got up and looked around him; there were no acorns, no berries, all there was the river. He thought back to the memories for a second only enough to find out more on the fishing skills. Once he found them from his mind, he picked up stick and took to sharpening the tip. He looked for a rock but couldn't find a sharp one; then he remembered his hands them selves now had small sharp ice like things on them and used those to make the stick sharp.

Finishing his skewering stick; he walked over to the rivers edge and waited for a fish to swim by. Normally he would have gone right into the water but the air was cold and he did not want to get sick. After waiting for about fifteen minutes he saw some trout swim close to him. He readied his skewer and aimed at the closest fish and threw it into the trout's path to be rewarded with a nice bloody catch. He took the skewer and pulled it from the water and gutted the fish like he saw earlier.

He went back to the place where he started to make a fire earlier before passing out and started the blaze anew. He put the fish on a smaller stick and let it rest on the side of the fire just enough to cook it. He sat back and thought about the voice that had stopped him from killing the monster that lay beside him and tried to figure out why?

The wolx started to come around and make whimpering noises that got Naruto's attention. Naruto turned around and saw the beast struggle to get up but did eventually make it up on to its hind legs and started to lick its self clean of the dried blood. The wolx smelt the smell of roasting fish and stared at Naruto with hunger laced in its eyes. He got up and started growling while limping towards him thinking that he could scare him away from the now cooked fish. He showed his maw and bared his teeth at Naruto only to have a stone hurl at him and hit his shoulder left blade.

The wolx let out a hurt yelp as the stone pegged his already hurt body. He immediately got his bearings back and attacked again only this time to be met with a hot piece of fish slammed into his face. The wolx didn't yelp or anything, he just tore into the piece of fish before something else could take it from him.

Naruto saw that maybe he could get the wolx to stop trying to kill him if he feed it something. _'Maybe if I feed him enough fish I can get it to not only to stop attacking me but maybe become my pet later on.'_ His thoughts were cancelled out as he heard the voice from before call out to him; '_Do not try to make him your pet but make him a friend. Pets maybe thought as loyal but can still turn against the hand that feeds them. Win his trust and then friendship, then you might have an easier life._'

Naruto again looked around for the voice and was about to ask Kyuubi about the voice when he noticed that the beast was still enjoying its meal like nothing happened. That was the final thing that made Naruto freak out; he had heard that voice not once but twice now and this time the dumb beast over there eating the fish that had been thrown at him acted like he didn't hear it. Now he knew it was time he had to talk to Kyuubi about the voice.

---

Kyuubi's domain

---

Kyuubi had been sleeping for entire time Naruto had awoken since the atrocious nightmare slash vision; trying to find signs for any advanced damage done to his persona would have to wait until it revered its ugly head. Now though, she felt like someone was trying to ask her a question so she woke up for a bit just in time to hear Naruto trying to get her attention.

"Hey fox! Wake up I need to ask you a question." The voice of Naruto broke through the silence of her drowsy state.

She turned her head and looked around and saw Naruto standing there, well mentally; physically he was still outside making sure that the beast would attack again. She opened her mouth and asked what is was that he wanted.

"Kyuubi did you hear a voice just a little while ago?" The first thing that came to mind was 'Yeah yours baka'; but then decided to answer differently.

"**No I didn't; the only voice I have heard all day is yours. Why?"**

"Well not once but twice I have heard this voice that seems to come from every where but nowhere at the same time. The first time I was going to kill the monster but the voice came out of nowhere and told to stop. Then the second time was after I threw a slab of fish at it to make it stop trying to kill me. I was going to try to get it to be my pet or something like that when the voice told me to earn its trust and friendship instead of making it my pet; it said something about loyalty and stuff like that; but when it was gone I looked at the monster and it acted like it didn't even hear it. What's going on? Naruto replied.

"**Brat I have no idea what you are talking about but it could be from something that happened when you were viewing my memories; don't ask me how because I don't know jack about spirits and such. What I am curious about is those spikes on your arms and legs? They kind of look like ice."** Kyuubi stated, as Naruto looked at his arms and legs and then poked one of them before replying,

"They're cold like ice and there sharp too." Kyuubi looked a little closer before mumbling something to her self.

Naruto being ever vigilante at the moment heard this and asked what she had said and only got more mumbling in response. Getting at little fed up at her involuntary mumblings he asked a little louder than normal, "Tell me what you said I want to know."

Kyuubi looked at him and sighed before saying what she had mumbled out twice before. **"What I said was it looks like your body is responding to the fact that you are a descendant of Shiva faster than it should. You will need to be more careful in the future not to accidentally poke out your own eye or other body parts. We will find a way back to your camp and then you will start your hunting and skinning skills so you can be prepared for the winter months up ahead of you. Then you will have to learn how to use and control your chakra so you can deal with this and other changes.**

**Now before you ask how many animal pelts you'll need for your clothes you won't need much because you have me living in your stomach and that you have an affinity to the cold because of your blood lines; but just because you have my heat and your blood lines does not mean you can live with out proper clothes, you can still die due to the cold. After you get those down you will need a bow to help with your hunting skills, and for that you can visit my memories to learn how make one; arrows too. Now you will want to take a stick and light it on fire so you can see in the dark and find your camp. From this location you need to go north-east for about a mile or so; no hurry up you need all the time you can get for training and preparing for winter."** And she left him with that as he left and did as he was told.

---

Back to the real world

---

Naruto had heeded Kyuubi's information and lit a stick for light and after dowsing the small fire out gathered his skewering stick and left the wolx and his nightmares behind…hopefully.

When Naruto had found his camp it was almost the middle of the night and he was tired from today's activities but knew he could not sleep in he had to train and hunt. That night he slept in the leaves and drifted into a dreamless state.

When he awoke he remembered Kyuubi's words and sought out some fish before hunting for animals. After his successful fishing yesterday he was disappointed to catch small fish but still he ate them. After his breakfast, he grabbed his skewer and went out to find some animals to hunt. Remembering what he needed from his lessons, he crept up on a pretty fat hare; where then he threw his skewer and caught it's leg and left it unable to run, so Naruto used his new appendages to kill it and listened to Kyuubi's directions on how to cut it up and took the fur and some other things such as small bones for later.

After a couple of days of gathering pelts and other items, Kyuubi decided to tell Naruto how control his chakra the way she seen humans do it on numerous occasions. Tree climbing was hard at first but got easier as he did it more and more. It was also one the only things he could do as he waited for the skins of his kills to dry enough to be turned into clothing. When he had asked Kyuubi on what he should make first, she told him to make a cloak so he could cover him self in the cold and rain.

It had been about a month and a half since Naruto was chased out of the village and was doing fine in hunting and fishing, as well as chakra control and making animal skin cloths. Today he was again commanded by Kyuubi to find a good flexible and strong stick and bring it back to begin preparing to make his bow. She also told him to gather smaller sticks and some sharp rocks for arrows. It had taken him about three hours to find enough sticks and rocks and went back to his camp to start making his new weapons.

Making a bow is hard. Naruto found out that he had to have certain parts of animal sinew and put his bow over a thing over boiling water which Naruto had found about two weeks ago and had been using it for water storage. But if the mean time he started to make his own jutsus so he could better defend him self. He remembered from a while back when he had ran from the villagers once that he was outside of the academy and found out how to do hand seals; he remembered almost everything of what the instructor had told his class and inadvertently Naruto as well.

Since Kyuubi had said to him once that he had the ability to no only control ice but make it as well he was going to start out with ice first. He had gotten an idea from watching the fog make people shiver once and thought that if normal fog could do that than what could a fog cloud do if it was nearly ice cold? He tried it out once and had some luck with it; it wasn't a fog cloud but a sheet of ice that had sprouted from the ground. A couple more tries and a couple more sheets of ice and Naruto had finally gotten something fog like.

After Naruto had finally gotten his first jutsu down and could use it properly, Kyuubi told him to walk from the center of his camp site travel ¾ of a mile in each direction and use it once at each location; once in the northern part, once in the southern and again in the western and eastern directions. Every time he used that jutsu now called the_ Kyoumu no Jutsu_, made a thick fog that reached five feet high and spread out for almost ten yards in the direction he faced in when using it. He did this at each location once a day for the first four days to make the air cold enough so the fog didn't dissipate much. He was very happy with the success of the technique as it froze smaller animals very quickly.

After having no shelter for about two months Naruto decided to make a small hut instead of a tepee of which the Natives in his lessons used as the snow that now had been falling for a couple of days would make it collapse; and he could put dried meat and water in it for storage. It was bigger than he had planned but it still did its job at night when he was sleeping.

---

Time skip 2 months

---

Naruto had been living here, the forest; for about 4 months now and was very relaxed. Once or twice did he have contact with the beast that had attacked him and found out that there were more of them than he thought. At first he thought that maybe that there were maybe four of five of them at the most but now that he had seen them he now knew that he was wrong. Like the nightmare that had fully awoken or most of his powers, he saw at least fourteen of the monsters. He always stayed out of their way and never approached them.

Today was different however; life decided to throw in some excitement for once and had moved the pieces on its playing board and made two very curious pups wander a little to far from their care takers and closer towards Naruto. He watched them as they picked up his sent and started to move closer to him to find out what he was. Naruto got up and moved back in hopes of losing the pups before the main pack thought of him as a threat; but alas he was bested as the pups came over to his new hiding spot and started to play with his cloak.

The pups were having a good time playing with Naruto's cloak as he tried to get away from them, growling at each other and then at Naruto as if asking him to play with them. When he wouldn't they began to make noise. Noise that could have lead to Naruto's demise; for one of the beasts caught a glimpse of him near the pups and immediately charged at him; the others that were in distance saw this and followed the first one towards the pups and Naruto.

Snarling and spitting at him the beasts came flying at him while he was trying to get the pups away from him; Naruto turned and ducked in time as one of the pup's defenders came extremely close to his throat and went sailing behind him as he turned and took to the trees for a final escape route. The beasts would not get him today and Naruto went sailing threw the low lying trees towards his hut. The wolx were not as mad as Naruto was about losing his food that he was trying to hunt down they had protected the pups and were glad that Naruto hadn't put up a fight. The only one that was mad was the one with a scar running down the corner of his maw; he wanted to kill that long lost prey and he also wanted revenge for his mouth.

---

Time skip 1 month

---

Naruto was living like he had been for a while now hunt for food, making arrows for his now fully complete bow and practiced aiming and hunting with it every day, used his _Kyoumu no Jutsu_ twice a week now and then started to make his new cloths and jutsus. Once during his chakra control training he had slipped off the icy surface of the tree and cut his shoulder when he landed on his back, and thought about making some wooden armor much like the Natives did only so they could be worn under his cloak. He had found some strong wood and brought it back to his hut and had cut it utilizing some sharp pieces of ice that he could now make almost on a whim. He had to make a hatchet or a tomahawk to do some of the more meaningless work but that could wait for a while.

That night the forest was struck with a devastating snow storm, trees cracked and fell, and the snow drifts that were once a couple of feet high were now four or more feet in height. When Naruto woke up he was glad that hunting had been so plentiful the last month or so because now he couldn't get out of his hut; he would have to wait for a couple of days until he could move the snow away from the huts door.

While he was waiting for the snow to melt just enough for him to get through and find some more wood, he started to make some _Zai tsumei_, for his hands and some shoulder plates for protection; if not from the wolx than from the villagers that might try to come through the woods and try to kill him on the way.

The fourth day the snow was just warm enough to move around and Naruto wormed his way out of his hut and dug the rest of his hut out before setting out to find some wood and some frozen animals that might have been unlucky enough to find shelter. He came back and put the wood that he had found in his hut along with two frozen birds and one frozen rabbit; he put them away to thaw as he worked on making a hatchet to make wood gathering easier for him.

---

Time skip 1 month

---

It was now early April and the snow had stopped falling and the only part of the forest that had melted was the half mile or so space of which Naruto's hut was and the outer layer outside of the now semi permanent _Kyoumu_ . He had squirrels running around like crazy and some weird plants popping up from the ground that Kyuubi had classified as baby peas. Naruto was out enjoying the fist good hunt in a while and had killed three rather large hares and one bird, all in all a good hunting trip. However on the way back from his hunting trip he noticed that there were other foot prints in the snow and they were not his. He looked around and saw more foot prints in the snow and noticed that some of them were not the same as the others more than one person was running around in his new home land and he was pissed. He followed them even further all the while carrying the killed animals with him, as he trailed the intruders.

He traveled for another forty-five minutes before hearing some people talking to each other. He snuck up on them and saw not two but four people in his sanctuary and saw that one of the people had oddly colored hair, it was pink! Naruto also saw that the other people had the same symbol as the pink haired man…a leaf symbol on their head bands or mask. The pink haired man also looked like he was injured and that there had been a struggle somewhere as he was blood coming from his mouth and he was dirty. The other group though talked in hushed voices and did not look like they were injured.

One started to do some thing with is hands and made a small flame that burnt the small scroll that the pink haired man had been holding. The other masked people looked at the man before saying something in which the pink haired man had only nodded in response. The group started to move back towards the way they had come and the pink haired man spotted Naruto's cloak in which he quickly pulled a kunai out and hurled it at him. This sudden movement had also put the masked people on his trail as they quickly leaped towards Naruto who had moved out of the way at the last moment.

Naruto dropped his kills and ran away from the group as they tried to follow him through the snow and ice that he was accustomed with so much, and tried to bring him down.

The pink haired man only helped them because maybe the village would forgive him for stealing his own families scroll and lie to cover it up by saying that cloaked figure had stolen it. Alas he tripped and knocked him self out as he stepped on a slippery rock and hit his head of a tree. The others were still after Naruto though and were not slowing down anymore than they had to.

Naruto turned a round a tree and jumped up into it and notched an arrow to his bow and aimed it at one the masked figures heads and fired at him. The arrow not needing much effort in flying flew silently towards the masked man and missed the head of its target but dug into his shoulder. The man let out an agonizing scream and fell to the ground while clutching his right shoulder. The scream not only warned the others of Naruto's position but also warned the wolx that there was prey on the move and one was wounded.

Naruto had to get out of the tree and find another place to hide and snipe them from as they turned on him and charged. He got on to the other side of the tree and jumped to an even higher branch and jumped to another tree before quickly dropping down and letting the other two masked people go past him as he notched another arrow to his bow and fired at one of their heads only succeeding in hitting one's leg and making him fall and bash his head off a rock effectively killing him.

The last one noticed that she was alone and quickly pulled out one of her best jutsus on Naruto making multiple small fireballs come out of her mouth and fly towards him. The fire balls were about half way there when Naruto called out his own jutsu but with a gravely kind of edge to it due to the fact that he hasn't spoken out loud for months now being alone just communicating with Kyuubi sometimes but that was in his mind not physical.

The fireballs met something that made them dissipate, but the steam that made by the foiled attack left the masked women looking for her target when in truth Naruto never moved from his spot and then called out again but this time audible "_Hyoton Shimobashria no Jutsu_" the masked women saw a flurry of ice needles speeding towards her and dodged most of them but still was struck by a few. She was losing and she knew that she had to get back to Konoha fast with her team dead and her mission complete she turned tail and ran from Naruto's sight back to civilization.

This left Naruto with three other people, one dead, one hurt, and one that was a freak of nature. He made his way back to the other people that were alive and saw that the first one that he shot had gotten up and limped towards the village all the while leaving a blood trail flowing after him. The one that had died was being feasted upon the other carnivores and scavengers in the forest, and the freak man as Naruto called him in his mind, was nowhere to be found.

Naruto decided to go and find his kills that he had dropped earlier only to come across those beasts again eating his kills. At first he was pissed off but then he saw the pups playing with their food and eating at a quick pace made him chuckle to him self. It was a low and quite chuckle but the beasts still heard him and started to growl at him and moving very threatening. Naruto decided to leave them to there meal and wait until they were done to retrieve his skewer. He turned around only to be met by two opposing forces; one was the scared beast that had tried to kill him twice already and the one was the freak man.

The freak man stride towards Naruto with out taking notice of the wolx to his left and the others behind Naruto that were feasting upon the killed prey that Naruto had killed earlier. He walked out towards Naruto and started to thank him for getting rid of the people he called 'Anbu hunter nins'.

"I must thank you for helping me out back there with those hunter nins, all though my scroll was destroyed I can still get another one from my family. But to do that I will need something from you… you see I am now a missing nin, but I can easily tell the village it was you who stole my families scroll and I will be let back in the village to steal another copy of the scroll; but to do that you I am afraid must DIE!" and with that said the freak man sped towards Naruto with a kunai out and tried to cut his throat.

"Once I kill you I will take that cloak for my own and use it for warmth when I travel through this wasteland later. It is very cold as you know and I don't want to catch my death out here." Again the man tried to kill him again but this time he threw the kunai at Naruto's head which was dodged when Naruto accidentally fell backwards and landed on his butt. The kunai kept going and struck something that not only made Naruto mad but the wolx as well.

The kunai had struck one of the pups in the hind quarters with a yelp it fell to the ground whimpering. The wolx that had been going after Naruto decided to go after the one that had hurt its pup and tore into action. He leaped on the mans back as he was about to stab Naruto with another kunai that he had pulled out after hurting the pup. The man screamed in pain as more wolx came around the man wanting vengeance for the fallen pup.

Naurto got back up on his feet and saw that the beasts were not trying to kill him…yet, but trying to kill them freak man that had hurt the pup. Now Naruto still held anger towards the beast that had attacked him before, but new that he could not hate a pup for the adult's actions. He walked over to the pup and remembered what he had learned from Kyuubi about healing wounds on animals like baby rabbits and deer when he came across them on his hunts. Kyuubi had told him if you kill the young then there would not be anymore older animals to hunt later.

Naruto pulled the kunai from the pup's legs and put some of his chakra in to the wound as he searched for some herbs that he had found close to the outer layer one day, and put some healing cream on a leaf and put it on the wound. Now that he had taken care of the pup he went back to the man that had not only hurt the pup but tried to kill him as well. To his good fortune the man was still alive…for now.

Naruto went over to the mob of beasts and took his bow and aimed and arrow at the man; the shot had to be perfect or he would shoot one of the beasts and that would not be good. He waited as the man got up and started making hand seals and started to call out his jutsu. That was his chance and he took the shot. The arrow flew towards the man who had only been worrying about the wolx and not Naruto; saw something flying towards him and at the last second he dodged a head shot. The arrow flew and hit his upper left arm instead; the blood erupted from the man's arm and gave the wolx a show.

Naruto quickly lost no time in starting his own jutsu as he saw his enemy resting against a tree and quickly ran towards the man and called out his technique _"Hyoton: Koori Kisoku no Jutsu!"_ that jutsu was the last thing the freak man saw before he was frozen by a cloud of moist ice that spewed from Naruto's mouth. It froze him solid within seconds.

The wolx looked at Naruto with fear and bewilderment, as they saw the man freeze. They could tell that he was frozen by the way he smelt; they looked over at the pup who was beginning to stir and whine some more. Then they looked over at Naruto as he walked towards the pup. They growled at him as he bent down and touched the pup's wound and then do something they couldn't follow then grab the stick that was next too their meal and look at them once more before running off in to the distance. The anger between the scared one and Naruto slowly diminished after that act of kindness, next time he met him he would not attack him as an act of kindness; though it would be a while before he saw the boy again.

* * *

End Chapter 8

Sincerely,

Death's Spear

* * *

NOTES:

The next chapter will have longer time skips as Naruto has only been in the forest for 6 months as of now.

It has taken me a while to update any of my stories yes I know, I don't type fast and I like to read for other inspiration for this and other stories I have stored away.

This is the last update for this story for a while like it states on my profile page I am going away for Turkey day and won't be back for a while.

The last chapter was confusing I know but I will try to explain things as I go along and I hope that I do not make one as confusing as that one again. Sorry to you the viewers for the confusion. Hope you all have a good Turkey day, See Ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Child of the Touketsu Jurin 9

By: Death's Spear

---

It has been two months since the masked ones came into the forest and only one had left; the worries of her running to the old man and telling him of his whereabouts were slim to none. Who would believe that a child could kill two Anbu members a criminal but let alone live in this forest without divine intervention was laughable. Naruto had only seen tracks of the wolx in the past months but never into contact with them since.

The month after the masked ones were killed, was a clear warning to Naruto if he wanted this forest to be his and the animals alone he would have to step up in his training. He hunted once every two weeks and brought back what he could carry leaving some for the wolx less they wander into his territory and killed by traps that had been newly placed. Naruto trained with tree climbing every day for an three hours; one hour with no rocks to weigh him down and then one with them on. The last hour was to see how high and far away he could get by walking upside down on the tree branches from tree to tree from home base.

He had raised his reserves to the level of a seven or eight year old before he tried to make another jutsu. The reason for this was once during his new security sweep routines, he accidentally used too much and passed out. His _Kyoumu no Jutsu_ was the perfect security jutsu. The ice cold mist hung around the coldest and warmest part of the forest which was half way through the woods. The only problem was it took a lot of concentration to do it and a lot of chakra as well. He wanted at one point to freeze the entire forest so now one could come in, but was warned by Kyuubi not too. The words still echoed in his small hooded head as he jumped towards the southern point of his domain to use _Kyoumu no Jutsu_ again to keep it nice and freezing.

-Flashback-

Naruto was traveling to the western point of his domain and was seething in anger that people had managed to come into his new home. The only thing that was good about that was the wolx no longer hunted him like prey. _'I am going to freeze the entire forest so that no one comes in here again. They don't deserve to come here no one does it is MINE!'_ he was greeted with some pain in his stomach that told him that Kyuubi wanted to see him.

Naruto slowed to a stop looked for a safe place to rest without much worry of attack and meditated so he could see Kyuubi. It had been awhile since he learned he didn't have to go to sleep to see her face to face and was glad for it. He entered the domain of his tenant and was met by a question.

"**What do you think you are doing brat?"** she already knew about his thoughts but just wondered if he would try to lie to her again. The last time he did that she yelled at him so loud he almost went deaf and then gave him a major stomach ache.

"I am going to freeze the entire forest in order to keep any more humans out of _MY_ home. Why is something wrong with that Kyuubi?" Naruto told/asked her.

"**No, nothing rally…well except that you forgot a few simple details in your plan."** She said sickening sweetly to the child as he thought of her tone of voice but dismissed it before stating, "What are the things that I forgot?"

"**YOU DON'T OWN THE FOREST YOU IDIOT! You live here yes that is true but you do not own anything not even your hut! You took from the land to build your house and storage room; the animals however used that land before you did it is still theirs'! If you freeze the forest, not only will you kill the animals or make them move from here; you will kill your self! Did you not learn anything from my memories? The same memories that gave you your protection, your blood ability and saved you from the wolx and those humans; you do not think for your self but for the land and the lands inhabitants. That means the animals and plants.**

**Not to mention that you will put the gods into chaos at the fact that a mortal froze part of their domain. Do you know what would happen if you went through with this plan of yours?"**

Naruto looked at the ground before answering her. "I'll be in trouble? Right?"

She looked at him and then sighed. She then shot out a tail towards him and then pulled him closer to her before answering, **"Oh yea, if you don't from starvation, you'll die anyways. They will kill you without a second thought. Gods and goddess are not forgiving when you have wrong them greatly. So think of something else for the time being and hope that they stay away."** As she finished she sent him away and then towards the left side of the cage and stared at the slowly growing icicle that snaked its way upward. **_'It is only a matter of time before they tell Shiva that one of her descendents has survived. That could in fact mean he could become a demi god or an avatar for her; either way she will come in one form or another.'_**

-End Flashback-

He always had to make sure that the forest was not entirely frozen but was enough for the average human to think twice about going in. He would make sure that either every one that entered was killed or ran out with severe mental damage.

He had reached his destination and used his jutsu to keep _Zai tsumei_ and then work on another jutsu. He listened to the woods as he sped on top of the never melting snow all the way back home.

The wooden claws for his hands and feet were almost done and there was only one thing that would finish them. Metal. That meant he wood he would have to sneak into the place he vowed not to return too. Konoha. Before that though he would finish his new jutsu just incase of conflict.

His new jutsu looked good on bark and in snow but in reality he wasn't so sure. The new jutsu he wanted to complete was like _Hyoton: Shimobashria no Jutsu_ in the sense that it was like needles only bigger. They were shards that flew slower than the other one but was stronger. If the other one could cause death at fast pace but required more than one, the new one could cause death in one or two shards.

The first time he used it he almost destroyed one of the sides of his hut. At first it was a fluke to make bigger shards but now they were deliberately bigger. He wasn't good with aiming for a while but then finally got the hang of in two weeks time; one could say it was complete but for Naruto it was only born. For more challenging targets, Naruto shot them at fish and other fast moving game. Today was just another step to completing it and hunting fowl would be the last stage of speed and accuracy. The bird would be used for meat and feathers for arrows. The bones could be used for needles and such.

Naruto went out of the misty layer and into the outer forest in search of fowl to hunt. He found a large group in the middle of small clearing and waited for them to fly away before using his jutsu. They noticed soon afterwards and to the sky as Naruto let his hands go through the seals and then let the shards fly out of his mouth at the flying fowl. The shards ripped through the winged foe and dropped four down instantly, two more fell later. A total of six birds, good enough for him; his jutsu was complete. It was time to finish his claws.

---

Two days after he finished his jutsu and finished using everything from the birds, Naruto took his skewer and bow and left for the edge of the forest. This was it for Naruto; this would make him or break him. He got through the mist and started running for Konoha at a speed between middle and top speed, he could not be tired for this task. Nothing could go wrong for Naruto or he would fail.

As he ran he didn't notice a small pack of wolx were running in his direction and ran past them; however they followed him to the forest edge and waited. Waited for something.

Naruto was sneaking towards the wall of Konoha and found that all of the holes had recently been filled with mortar and putty. He ran all around the wall and noticed that there was a medium size caravan moving towards the village so he went over to get a closer look at it. This could be a potential threat to his mission and life in the future.

---

The caravan was almost to one of the gates to Konoha when the air started to cooler than it was. It was nine at night and the air was already cool but it kept getting cooler. For two children on the middle wagon, it was enough to ask their father about it.

"Father, why is it colder all of a sudden? You told us that it was cool but not like this." Said a boy wearing grayish black clothes while watching his breathe escape his mouth.

"Yeah, it feels like nighttime in the desert father." Said a small girl wearing the same thing as her brother.

"Well it could be because of some rumors that might be true. You see up until a few months ago this area used to be nice and cool at night. But about two months ago Konoha had a missing nin escape them and sent an Anbu hunter team after him, the only surprising thing was that the missing nin was only a b-rank for his brains and the object that he stole. However the team came back a few days later and do you know what happened?" the children's father as he watched their eyes widen in anticipation of wanting.

"Did they come back blue?" asked the boy earning a hit over the head from his sister who was scolded by their father.

"Where they defeated by the cold and couldn't find the nin?" Asked the girl trying to change the words that her brother had used in his question before.

Their father took a serious tone as he told them about what his spies had told him before, "They came back alright though not successful, or should I say the only one that came back said that she fought a small ice monster. She called it this because it looked to the size of a five year old at most but still took down and killed her teammates with little seen effort. She said he shot icicles at her and ended up wounding her but not killing her.

When she got back the forest seemed to freeze even more. My spies tell me that the forest is still snowy inside and the ice won't melt. They can only guess that the missing nin was killed as well since no one has ever seen him again. If what they say is true that could be the reason why the area is so cold." he finished by pulling his cloak closer as did the two children.

The two kids were wondering about the newly mentioned forest when the boy poked his sisters arm and asked her, "Hey do you see that over there?" he pointed to a small group of white-gray dog like things running after a darker object that was coming closer to them steadily.

She nodded and then asked their father if he did, in which he made some seals and fired a small fire ball at the group effectively lighting the area in a small blaze and showing the three plus their guards that there was three or so white wolf like creatures now running away from the fire. He then looked for the darker figure but found nothing. As the family and their guards came closer to the gates they saw nins running back from where they just came from.

One of the nins stopped them and asked a question, "Did you see who it was who light the grass on fire?" it was a chunin who had been there putting the small blaze out and looked like he was afraid of something.

"Yes I know of who did it, it was me." Said the father of the two children.

"Why did you do that Kazekage-Sama?" the nin asked him in order to complete his duty.

"There was a group of white wolves or something similar to that extent running near us. Please forgive me as I forgot to put the flame out." the kage answered the man. The nin's face turned dark before leaving them. The family of three could hear the man as he ran off towards the village at a startling pace, "They do exist after all, damn the monster must be alive then as well." With that all over the caravan entered the village and towards the Hokage tower. If the Konoha nins had done a better job then they might have found an extra 'visitor' on the caravan; for underneath the families' wagon Naruto was clung to the bottom of it waiting for the right time to go steal the metal needed to finish his claws.

---

Naruto was good at stealth and he had to be in order to kill the animals for food. But even with his stealth he could not be saved from two sets of eyes. He was listening for the people to get of the wagon so he could go into the closest blacksmith shop and steal the metal he needed. When he felt the wagon shift and the sets of feet that got of the wagon and thought that he was in the clear; he got down and crawled over to the edge and was half way out when he heard a girl's voice saying something.

"Hey Kankuro look over here and be quiet there some one under the wagon!"

'_Someone under the wagon? Does she mean me or someone else?'_ he turned around and looked behind him and saw only the ground. _'Oh kami, please not me!'_ he never got a chance to look up before the boy said,

"Hey, what do you think you're doing under our wagon?" "Kankuro not so loud jeez, Now you've scared him!"

In truth Naruto was scared. He worked so hard to get in here and he was spotted by children. _'Please no older ninja hear these two loud mouths. This is time for some fog.'_ Naruto started to do hand seals as the boy started to reach for his cloak. _Kyoumu no Jutsu_. It wasn't powerful enough to freeze them but just enough so that he had some cover to leave.

Kankuro and his sister where surrounded in mist as their father and another old man came out from the tower. The two ran over to them and started to use some small wind jutsus to clear the mist. The old man's mind was busy trying to figure out if this was the same thing as the women who had returned a few months ago told him. Then he felt how cold it was; it was cold for mist and there was none earlier, _'This has to be a jutsu. So our little ice devil has returned for something. Though I wonder what.'_

"Temari I need you to tell me who or what made the mist, this was a jutsu right?" The Kazekage asked her; she nodded her head and then said, "It was a boy."

That statement floored the Hokage as he called for a group of Anbu to his attention. When they arrived he told them what to look for without much info because of the Kazekage; "If it was him, I want him brought to me alive, do you understand me?" the Anbu nodded and left in different directions.

"Hokage-Dono, what is going on here? Who is 'Him'" the Kazekage asked his counterpart.

"It might be our little ice monster or devil if you want to call him that. He has killed my nin so I want to know why before he is to be punished." The older man said.

---

Naruto was running at full speed dodging the late night drunks and other people as he made his way towards a blacksmiths shop. He was about to run down the street towards the last one he saw when he lived in the village. It was run by a man and his wife with their daughter. They might not have hurt him but still he never went in just in case. Anyways he was turn down the street when two thugs were trying to force them selves upon her when he almost slammed into one of them. He may not have wanted to help anyone from the village but he had heard stories of people like this before and decided it might serve as a distraction for any one looking for him.

He made sure that the women was not in his sights and then called out silently his new jutsu _"Hyoton: Kyouhen no Jutsu"_ again his voice like gravel from not being used much. The shards flew out and pierced through the air and the thugs with the speed like a bird, struck and killed the two men. The men were thrown in to the wall blood pouring out for but a mere twenty seconds before freezing. The ice melted and Naruto left off in search for the blacksmiths again.

When the Anbu got there they found an emotionally traumatized female and two dead men. He called for back up and then waited with the women before the back up came; then he left in search again.

Naruto got to the shop and found that the door was locked and so were the down stairs windows. He saw that the upstairs window on the left was open and jumped up towards the open window and made sure that there was no one there and crawled in. He did not know that he almost stepped on the young girl that he had seen here before she wasn't fully asleep and when she saw Naruto in his cloak she hid under the blankets. She felt him step on her bed then snuck out her bedroom door and down stairs.

The young girl got up and walked to her parents' room and opened it and ran over to their bed, jumped on it and woke them up. "Mommy, Daddy someone just came in our house."

Her father was a little ticked at the fact that he was just woken up so quickly after falling asleep and said a little harshly, "Tenten no one came into our house now go back to bed."

"But Daddy" she protested, "There is some one here he came in through my window and went down stairs." She shook his arm trying to get up and out of bed to go beat the intruder up.

"Now Tenten, I assure you that there is no one hear you probably had a nightmare or-" Her mom started but was cut off by her daughter,

"But I wasn't sleeping I was awake looking at the stars when he came in. I hid under my blanket when he came in." before she could continue there was a crash from down stairs. **CCRRAASSHHKK**

"What was that?" her dad said as he got up and grabbed a knife out and went towards the stairs only to see mist coming from downstairs, a cold mist. He heard faint steps coming from the stairs and only could see a small child like figure running in to his daughter's room with something in the Childs' hands.

He followed the figure into the room only to see the window wide open. Wife went down stairs and came back up to tell him of her discoveries. "The only things that were stolen were some un-melted metals and two small pots and two knives and a chain. Oh and a pick; other than that a broken window from the display case."

Before she could continue an Inuzuka Hunter nin came charging through the door downstairs and came up stairs with her dog behind her.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but we are hunting a little monster. He has killed two people although thugs who in the middle of trying to rape a women, and his trail led here. Have you seen him?" the women asked the family.

"Yes we have. He came through our daughter's window, stole some metals, two knives, two small pots, a chain and a pick. He also broke the display case. Then he came up in a cloud of mist and ran out the window." Stated Tenten's father. The hunter nin nodded and left after the thief.

---

Naruto had all the things he needed and more. The chain would serve as a weapon and the pick would be used to get frozen bits wood and rocks out of the ice covered ground. The pots for water and the knives for hunting and skinning. His home made one worked but the animals hides were getting thicker and it took longer to skin.

He was going the way he had come until he got to the part where he could see the caravan. Not only was the man from before there the old man from Naruto's past was there as well. He came into their view unknowingly and stopped and looked at all the people there; there was a small blonde haired girl, a small brown haired boy, a man in blue and white and one in red and white. Then the masked ones showed up from behind them. He hesitated for just a second until one of the masked ones said, "That's him! He's the one who killed my teammates two months ago!"

Naruto started with a shot and started going through hand seals and said quietly "_Hyoton: Kyouhen no Jutsu"_ the shards of ice hit the closed gate and went up the gate almost like stairs. He jumped from one of them being the lowest because of his extra weight then to the next one up. A few of the Konoha nin jumped after him and started going through the seals for _"Kanton: Gougakyuu No Jutsu"_ (SP) the fire balls launched from five of the nins started forward towards Naruto as he jumped on the third ice shard.

The first one almost hit him as he jumped to the third one he landed and did a back flip and landed on the fourth as the next two hit and melted the fifth one. The next one hit right after awards almost throwing him the wall he was now clung to with chakra. The last one melted the seventh ice shard and Naruto jumped from the wall onto the sixth one which was melting fast. He made it to it and to the others that thought he was going to fall through it were amazed as the shard healed its self giving Naruto enough time to jump to the top of the wall and run his fastest as the nins opened the gate and gave chase.

The Kazekage and Hokage along with the two kids ran out of the gate to see what was going on only to find a fairly large part of the following nins stopped in their tracks. They looked a head of them only to see the figure jump from the wall to a tree (the tree was a good fourteen feet away from the wall) then to another one before loosing him in the forest. The nins were going to give chase when the old man said not to follow and to return home.

No one knew that the figure was going to survive for much longer and agreed with the Hokage's orders and went home.

---

Naruto was glad to get back from his escapade and back into his domain. As he was running back he noticed that for some reason some wolx were running along with him. Noticing one had a scar on it's maw he thought for a moment that he was going to be attacked. So he took out the rabbit meat that he brought with him just incase he was gone longer than he thought and gave it to them in return stopped pick them up and ran back into the brush and away from him. _'That was strange'_ he thought but then sped off with all of his might towards home while humming a happy tune. He was done for the night and he was going to sleep peacefully.

-Kyuubi's Domain-

Kyuubi watched every thing from within her domain and smiled. She was very happy with Naruto. He had just infiltrated the village stole items that slowed him down and still escaped with out much if any harm. He had killed and didn't stop to feel bad about it. Now that went against some of what he learned but they were rapists and deserved it. The ice on the wall grew a little bit as well and made a three foot tall piece of ice. She was very proud and if she could teach him anything she would, but alas couldn't.

-Out side with Naruto-

Naruto was sleeping soundly as soon as he hit the mat. Tomorrow he would try to melt the metal correctly and pour the melted iron into his _Zai tsumei_ and have them finished. It would be almost another 4 months until human contact again.

---

Three month time skip

---

Naruto had finished his _Zai tsumei_ after a couple tries and still had some metal and iron for further uses. The good thing about making wooden claws is that you can take out or add wood as needed for growth and repairs. Naruto had made him self a wooden chest plate and elbow guards with spikes coming from the ends of them. His own blood line spikes had grown another two inches on his knees and legs and only grew sharper on his hands.

He settled with making a new type of head for his skewer so it looked more spearish. The two pots were full one with herbs and one with water. Out side the ground was soft enough for planting some vegetables which Naruto stole while hunting one day. He had planted some peas and potatoes. Not much but they would grow in time. He made a small water whole next to his small garden and even made a small lean-too for down on their luck animals. Even though Naruto was a hunter he still let animals travel through his land except his garden. He remembered the talk with Kyuubi and took it to heart after his escapade.

He was now practicing with his chain weapon and was cutting pieces of wood for his fire when he heard something that sounded like a human scream. He had heard those lately and this last one was too close for comfort; so he turned picked up his bow and arrows and left towards the screams. He was about point three miles away before he saw dead corpses of humans on the ground. Some with weapons and some that had messed with the wolx and lost. He just decided to turn around and leave the corpse.

He got back to his hut and got his pick and left to make another water whole for fish later in the months. While he was out and about he saw a glare off something behind the trees. It looked like metal. Naruto jumped into the trees and clung to the frozen branches as he looked for the foreign object only to see a man with a sack that looked to be moving. He could smell the moving object just fine. It was young, it had that new born smell, and the only things to have that smell were new wolx pups.

Naruto could hear the elder wolx howling for the lost pup and that would mean trouble for Naruto as well as the man down below. When wolx pups where missing the adults attacked almost anything in their sight to get them back even other wolx.

Naruto got close enough to heat the man talking to him self, _strange_; but he listened to the man.

"Hahaha I've heard stories about the wolx in the past, but never thought that they would be down in fire country. Must have been attracted by the cold of this never melting forest. Good thing that I am used to the cold weather though or I would be a popsicle right now. Anyways with these two pups I'll raise an entire pack of them and then sell them to the nins of Iwa hahaha!" that was all Naruto heard before he jumped back to another branch and then let out his own howl, sickly but a howl.

The wolx heard this and came charging towards the man that held the young pups in the sack. It took three minutes for the adults to surround and attack the man. The man threw the sack that contained the two pups up in the air; if they fell they would hit the rocks on the ground and most likely die. Naruto took his chances and jumped forward and caught the sack. He landed on the ground and ripped open the sack and let the pups out on the ground. The other wolx turned from the almost dead man and started to growl and charge Naruto. Naruto only jumped back into the trees and took an arrow and shot the man in the head. He died looking at his dream literally pissing on his face.

Naruto waited for the wolx to calm down before leaving them in peace. Naruto went back to digging his water whole. After which he went back home after sending out an even more powerful _Kyoumu no Jutsu_ at each point then went home to sleep.

---

Thirteen months later

Two years since the beginning

---

It has been two years since Naruto has started his life in the forest which was at it's worst time ever. This day was the same day he was ran out and beaten all those times and he was pissed beyond heck. Kyuubi tried to clam him down but could not even begin to soothe him. The icicle in his mind was now seven feet tall and four feet wide and growing faster with each negative thought of his past; though a millimeter is small it twice with each negative thought.

Naruto was out hunting when he heard the wolx howls in the distance and knew what it meant. Over the last year or so he started to aid them in the eradication of humans in their forest. His bond with them was still shaky but not an enemies bond. In fact the two pups from the year before almost all ways were the first ones that came over to him after the death of a human opponent. They were almost pets and almost always listened to him. Once or twice Naruto saved little children that found their ways into the forest when he could find them in time. Kyuubi asked him once why he did that and Naruto said they didn't do anything wrong so how could he let them die. He did so it was like a dream to them; and the two wolx stared down the rest at those times.

Now Naruto was running as fast as he could to join the hunt and got there in time to see the two groups of people join and look at Naruto's first kill; the frozen one. He watched them talk to each other before he thought it was time for the hunt. He could see his 'friends' coming from behind him and the sides and could see the green glowing glint from their eyes. It was time.

---

"Who is, or was he? He might be the only missing nin of the Haruno clan?" They all looked at Iruka as he said that.

Kakashi asked him, "How would you know who he is Iruka?" "Well just noticing that the body has 'pink' hair, and all Harunos have pink hair, he very well could be Haruno Sota. But who ever killed him must have just started making arrows."

Dokugai and Ibiki looked at him and asked. "How can you tell that, just by looking at him, especially when he's covered in ice?" It was no other than Hayate who answered. "These arrows are very crude, must have been a beginner, or a young child who crafted them; but why would a child be out here in this frozen waste land is beyond me?"

"Maybe the child had been out here before the forest became like this, and had gotten lost and had to adapt to the forests harsh changes." Ibiki pondered out loud for a moment,

"The only child to go missing in the 2-3 years was the 'Demon Brat' and _it_ was only four years old at the time it vanished. But still if it is the brat's doing, how are we going to find _it_? He should be dead if he was here, but if not by something short of a miracle, then where would _it_ be? It's not like _it_ would stay here, would _it_?" Iruka stated rather venomously

---

That really got Naruto angered but for now he wanted them to be scarred. He let his hand drop and the wolx started towards them growling the whole time. He saw them turn and in that instant his nightmare came back to him.

The dead animals screaming, the dead bodies that wouldn't stay dead, the forest turned into an icicle, maybe he wasn't supposed to kill these people; or just maybe not yet anyways. He always remembered the nightmare and the visions he'd sometimes get, they were horrible.

Maybe he wouldn't them…all, but he wanted them to fear him. He reached for his bow and then pulled out an arrow, notched the arrow pulled, aimed and fired at the frozen one's head. For some reason the wolx had stopped their advancement until the arrow hit the head and it shattered. The last piece fell and the wolx charged.

---

Finally the expedition group view

YAY!

---

The group saw the wolx attack as the cloaked figure jumped backwards into a tree. The wolx came full force until Hiya charged her home made jutsu that complemented her name _"Kanton: Hiya no Jutsu!"_ from her mouth tiny, but many fire arrows shot out towards the wolx stopping them for an instant but not for long.

Two wolx split up and attacked Dokugai, he used the _Kaiten_ and blew them away from him and then activated his Byakugan which was just a little bit green in the middle, and jukyened(SP) one in the side letting a little bit of poisoned chakra seep in the old scarred wolx.

Kakashi and Gekkou were busy fending of an extremely strong wolx with both ninjutsu and kenjutsu (not the wolx). Kakashi got bit in the arm and Gekkou was knocked down in the snow face first.

Enka was using her name complemented jutsu to aid her sister when Iruka was knocked back wards and almost fell on Ibiki as he was fighting the two young pups that Naruto saved earlier in life.

Anko was about to summon a snake to help when she saw the cloaked figure running through hand seals. They all stopped as they heard his voice for the first time even the wolx, although they knew what might be coming and back off all save for the scarred one.

"_Hyoton: Kyouchuu no jutsu!"_ the gravel sounding voice was enough to make Anko cringe as she remembered victims of sensei who never lived very long said for her or some one to kill them with that same gravel tone. Before anyone really knew what was going on gigantic ice pillars sprouted and cut Hiya and Anko from the rest of the group who took this time to fall back a bit.

---

Normal POV

---

Anko and Hiya were surrounded as the wolx seemed to wait for Naruto to move. Hiya started her jutsu as Anko tried to do a summoning jutsu but was cut off when Naruto sent his chain link weapon around their padded arms and torsos. He walked over to them and knocked them over the back of their heads knocking them and then jumped with them into a high tree so as the wolx wouldn't eat them.

The others saw this and tried to help but were cut off when the old scarred one which was now dieing from the poison in his system gave a feral and low growl as he strived to stand. He managed to get up and then with a final burst of speed and strength lashed out biting and snarling at the others. He bit Iruka in the arm and slashed Ibiki's head. He tried to attack Kakashi but was stabbed in the side by Gekkou.

Enka tried to use her families attack on the ice pillars but fizzled out as it hit the sides. Then she tried her name sake attack _"Kanton: Enka no Jutsu!"_ there were four shots of screeching flame snakes that flew from her mouth and collided with the wall. Each one hit with an explosion that rattled ear drums. As the smoke cleared the group only saw one dead wolx the one that was stabbed and no Hiya or Anko; nothing was on the now accessible other side.

"Damn it to hell and back! We have to go after them we have to save my sister and Anko! We have-" she was cut off by Ibiki falling to the ground and Iruka trying to steady him self against a tree.

"What's wrong you two? Hurt that badly?" Kakashi asked teasingly.

His answer was when Iruka threw up blood and food. Dokugai took one look at them and then the wolx that had bit and clawed them.

"We have to get these two back the village now. They have been poisoned by that creature that Gekkou killed. By the looks of it, it was the one I poisoned earlier the poison must have spread through the wounds they received from it." He surmised "We'll have to return to the village for reinforcements before we try to find your sister or Anko Enka. Now lets get moving, I don't want either of them to die from my poison." Enka solemnly nodded and picked up Iruka with Gekkou's help. The two teams left the area for the village; all along not noticing that they were being watched by Naruto.

Naruto's thoughts as he watched them leave were, _'They take them back but don't try to find the others, maybe they are out casts as well and aren't liked. If that is the case they can stay with me…an outcast.'_ He jumped down and picked up the body of the old scarred one pulled him off to battle field and into to the nearest wolx territory they would need to find a new leader and Naruto paid his last respects to the old warrior. Though the wolx did try to kill him before, he became his ally in the end. A true friend in Naruto's book.

---

Naruto walked back to his hut to check on the sleeping women that might become allies; though at first they might try to kill him, he did just try to kill them so it would be just. He watched them sleeping back to back on the far side of his hut on some old wood shavings and then pulled off his cloak and armor, put wood on the fire and go to sleep.

The next morning and Naruto was still sleeping as his captives awoke within minutes of each other. Hiya awoke first to the image of a rabbit pelt on the wall waiting to be used for something. She looked around and noticed that the bonds that used to be a chain was now a rope; too bad she didn't have a nail file on her. She turned to the other side to see Anko wake up and looking at her face, kind of awkward for them to start the morning huh?

Anko woke up and saw Hiya staring into her eyes with a pissed expression. Anko being Anko said something kind of Anko-ish, "What? We get drunk and party a little too much or did we just skip the party and play in the sack?"

"NO IDIOT!" Hiya yelled before hearing Naruto stir and then quieted down again. "We were attacked, bounded and knocked out and now are in the cloaked monsters hut either for food or sick entertainment." She finished kind of freaking out about being in the same hut as a six year old who beat the crap out of them yesterday.

"Oh come on he can't be that bad. I mean take a look at him…" she and Hiya moved enough to see Naruto sleeping soundly with his animal skin blanket half on him and half on the floor; they also saw him reach for his head once mumbling about 'the screaming dead'.

"Ok maybe he is insane but I am insane and you love me right? Right?" Anko said with puppy dog eyes looking at Hiya who just 'hn'd' and kept an eye on Naruto as he went back to a peaceful sleep.

After an hour of waiting for Naruto to wake up; the two women were met with the sight of a nearly naked six year old with a four pack on its why to a six pack and pretty good sized muscles. Then they saw him sling his legs over the edge of the bed/mat and saw spikes of what might have been ice sticking out of his knees.

Naruto had the nightmare again but this time it was less traumatizing as the past ones. He woke up and got out of bed only to see his captives looking at him with a mixture of fear and question. He got up and put on his cloak and walked out side. Anko and Hiya were slightly ticked that the boy just got up and walked out side, but then heard the faint sound of urinating. A six year olds got to do, what six year olds got to do.

Naruto came back in and took a piece of homemade soap and washed his hands before touching the dried rabbit meat. He ate his while looking at the two women wondering what he was to do with them for now until a voice said **"Maybe they need to use the trees Naruto."** He looked at them for a moment and the took a piece of rope and walked over to them and tied it to the back of the bounding rope and got his chain link weapon and untied their feet so they could get up.

Anko and Hiya looked at him as he came over and tied them up and then untied their feet. He picked up his chain and slung it over his shoulder and then moved his head in a way that said 'Get up'. Mow normally the two women wouldn't take this kind of treatment from nobody, but when your tied up in the middle of an ice cold forest with giant wolf like creatures that would eat you in an instant they complied.

Once out side of the hut they saw that there was in fact ground around the hut. In fact there was a small garden that looked ready to be harvested. They saw a small deer resting in a small lean-too and not bothered by the boy at all. They followed him towards a bushy area then using the additional rope length to walk away but still keeping an eye on them.

Anko asked Hiya "What does he want us to do exactly?"

Seeing the boy's face he turned around then back facing towards them again, then turned away, she replied, "I think he's saying that he wants us to use the 'bush' to relieve our selves. In other words he saying we can piss and stuff."

Anko then got a naughty smirk and then replied, "So he likes it like that huh? Well I am not going to give that pervert a free show no way no how."

"Anko he is turned around and is not paying attention I don't know about you but I need to pee." And with that Hiya did whatever she needed to do followed shortly by Anko who moved away from the other(s).

---

Tune in next time for more

Chapter 9

Finished

---

Finally got to the rest of the gang. More about the rest like the Uchiha clan massacre and such later. Sorry for not responding back but I have only been around enough to trudge through my other fic _Journey of a Ronin Ninja_, this one was all typed up in five or six hours and for me that is fast.

Translations:

**Kyoumu no Jutsu:** Ice mist technique. A freezing vapor cloud that is still moist; will kill with out proper clothes or treatment if exposed for long periods of time.

**Zai tsumei:** claws made of wood. Can be fixed and adapted by adding more wood or removing wood.

**Hyoton: Shimobashria no Jutsu:** Ice needle technique. Shoots many fast needles at targets peppering them with needles; can cause death if used correctly.

**Hyoton: Kyouhen no Jutsu: **larger and slower then needles, can be fatal with one shot, can be used as 'steps'.

**Kanton: Gougakyuu No Jutsu:** grand fire ball jutsu. Giant ball of fire.

**Kanton: Hiya no Jutsu:** fire arrows, small and fast, does not do a lot of damage but be use to start large scale fires and pepper enemies.

**Kaiten:** Hyuuga ultimate defense, a sphere of chakra that repels attacks and attackers.

**Hyoton: Kyouchuu no jutsu:** Ice pillar technique, large pillars of ice break through the ground and push together to squish enemies.

**Kanton: Enka no Jutsu:** A fire technique that fires long streams of fire that makes a deafening noise both when moving and exploding. Think fire works, large amount of damage.

Thanks to…

**Mercsenary, isthisparadise, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, hoyt, Tsumetai Taiyoukai, Aidis.**

**elwing59:** all in good time, but yes Naruto will go back to the village. Might be when he is eleven or when the invasion starts. Might be a vote on it.

**Shulblaka Saphira: **Thanks I did have a happy Thanksgiving.

I thank you all for reading and reviewing my story thanks.

The next chapter will have a "When does Naruto return to the village" vote so be wary. As for anybody who wants pairings still don't know about it, I stink at romance but I might take a crack at it.

Weapon votes will come after the vote to return will. Until then you'll have to wait.

The next story to be updated is Loyal Pain, Disloyal Trust. So until next time. See Ya, and as always review if you want.


	10. Chapter 10

Child of the Touketsu Jurin

By: Death's Spear

* * *

There is stuff at the bottom of the page for you to read. It you do not read you will be expelled from the School of Reading. You will never get a real job and no Mc. Donald's, Taco Bell, Burger King, or Wendy's, those don't count because they deal with more numbers than reading; I mean a shoe store, a video game store ETC…because you might accidentally read something wrong and end up sending an e-mail virus round the world and everyone would have to burry their computers in 43 foot holes in the ground, and make you physically attracted to sheep, and change your legally change your name to Reggie. **Not really, just stuff about the fic and stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 10

It had been a long and tiring trip for the explorers of the frozen death trap; two poisoned teammates and two of them were now gone, oh how were they going to explain this to the Hokage, let alone the Uchiha's? First they had to go to the hospital and get Ibiki and Iruka help and fast. They arrived at the hospital only to find that it was severely undermanned, Enka looked around and found a nurse who had just come out of an operation room.

"Excuse me, nurse! What is the matter here? I know it is ten-fifteen at night, but this place usually has more doctors here than this, so what's going on?" Enka asked.

The nurse turned around only to find Uchiha Enka. Instantly she ran to her and hugged her. Enka was taken by surprise by this and pushed the nurse off of her. "What was that for?" she asked.

"We thought you were all dead! We didn't know that you were still alive, this is good news!" the nurse replied

"What? I mean the forest is dangerous, but we made it back…I need you to follow me right now. We have two people who are very sick and need medical attention." Enka said becoming serious.

"Who are they? And how bad are they?" the nurse asked as she ran with Enka back to the group.

"Morino Ibiki and Umino Iruka. We ran into a very, very nasty enemy out there and one of our enemies was hit with Hyuuga Dokugai's poisoned jukyen and for some reason the poison traveled through the body of the beast and when it attacked and hit Ibiki and Iruka, some of the poison got into their blood and is now killing them. Dokugai has the antidote, but the two need attention immediately!" and with that she ran off faster.

The nurse ran with her and reached the two wounded and started to help stabilize them. As she was doing that Enka and Kakashi left to go to Hokage's office. As they got there, the two noticed something was wrong. The aura of the entire village was dark and foreboding. The two walked towards the office and noticed the looks on the guards' faces; they were beginning to brighten as they looked at Enka.

"What's with the long faces you two?" Kakashi asked the guards as they shuffled at the question.

"We can't tell you anything at the moment, but you two need to speak with Hokage-Sama right now, especially you Enka-San." One of them as he opened the door.

They walked into the room and saw that the old man was drinking sake and had his hat on the side of his desk along with a lot of papers. He was so stressed and tired, he didn't even see them as they walked in. the pair stopped in front his desk and Kakashi asked, "So can we have some sake or are you going to be like Tsunade-Sama and punch me in the face for asking?"

"Not now Kakashi, can't you tell that I am swamped and tired from the massacre of the Uchiha clan yesterday? You should remember that at least you good for nothing lazy ass." The old man stated as he drank more sake; then almost after wards he did a double take and then almost jumped on Kakashi, "Your back! This is great news where are Uchiha Enka and Hiya?"

'_Geeze the old man must be drunk if he didn't realize we were here. But what's this about the Uchiha clan massacre?'_ "Enka is right behind me sir, but uhh…" Kakashi trailed as Enka walked over to the man and said in a low tone,

"What did you say about the Uchiha clan massacre Hokage-Sama? Some one killed off my family? Who was it?" her voice raising every second.

The old man returned to his seat and took some papers out from his large and messy pile and handed them to Enka. Enka read the papers and then read them again. "This is impossible! Why would my cousin do such a thing? Are you sure it was him who did it?!" she practically yelled at the old man.

"Enka…the hole thing is true, the massacre, the fact that there are only three known survivors plus one traitor, one six year old and two sixteen years olds. You and your sister are the only ones besides young Sasuke who are alive after Itachi's sick rampage. You and your sister need to go see Sasuke and then the council; the council forgot the fact that you and your sister were in the forest and named Sasuke the only 'real' survivor of the clan, all of the clans funds are in his name at the moment. Now would be a good time to get your sister and console Sasuke…where is Hiya anyhow?" Sarutobi explained to the two, well really Enka.

Enka now had tears running down her face as she tried to hide them from the other two. It was at this time that Kakashi came forward and spoke in Enka's place.

"You see Hokage-Sama…Hiya is not here at the moment and neither is Anko for that matter…they are uhh, well…they kinda…" his voice trailed off at the last part.

"Where are they Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked

"They were captured while fighting the same enemy that the rest of us were fighting." Kakashi replied.

"How?"

"That _Thing_, took them!" Said Enka with a very venomous edge.

"You see sir; we were traveling in two groups and ended up passing the _Kyoumu_ and finding something very interesting. After a false attack upon the twins by the twins, we discovered the frozen popsicle form of Haruno Sota. We were discussing stuff about his death after we found an arrow in his corpse when we heard growling from behind us.

We turned around only to find a fairly large amount of what could be classified as a cross breed between fox and wolf. They were large and whitish-gray, evil green eyed; you know the kind of evil that could scare anyone; beasts. If that wasn't freaky and scary at first, we also discovered a little or not so little devil behind them. He took out a bow and shot an arrow at the corpse of Sota and then attacked after the beasts did." Kakashi explained.

"So our little ice devil is still alive after all. Not a surprise after what he showed when he robbed the blacksmith's a year and a half ago. He is very agile, is he not?" The old man said with a small bit of praise.

"Very agile sir; what was more is he could use a small plethora of techniques that must be his own. Ice needles and spikes, ice pillars that made an almost impregnable wall that was only damaged by Enka. He was very fast for his assumed age, and used his chain whip like he had been using them every day off his life. He is very good at archery and is pretty fast.

"The only thing that really concerns me is that he seems to be in control of the beasts, they did not attack until after the body shattered from his arrow. He is fairly strong as well sir; he took down and took both Anko and Enka away after facing them. Iruka thinks that he is Uzumaki; if that is so then what is to be done? He knows more about the place than anyone of us, and he has those beasts as pets, they will make it only tougher after getting into the heart of the iced forest. On that note we have figured that the reason why it is so cold is that there is an almost never ending circle of ice cold mist." Kakashi finished.

The old man sat back after jotting some of the new information down on paper; he looked at Enka and then at Kakashi before asking, "Where are the others?"

"They are at the hospital at the moment. Some of the poison that Dokugai used against one of the beasts, had somehow moved through it's system and into it's claws and teeth, as Iruka and Ibiki are now being treated against the very same poison used on the beast. We would have brought the corpse of the beast back but we needed to get back here fast." And with that Kakashi stepped back and let the old man think.

After a few minutes of thinking, he looked at Enka, and then told her, "I'm sure that the boy wouldn't kill your sister and Anko, so don't worry that much, I know the boy from before he left and he was actually a very sweet and shy child. We will try to find a way to find them and bring them back, but for now go and comfort your cousin, he is in a genjutsu induced coma at the moment and I am sure he would be ecstatic that some one from his family is still alive. You must try to stop him from what he could become in the future." With that Enka nodded and left to go find her cousin.

"Hokage-Sama. Surely the council will find out about this and either try to find and kill or bring Naruto back and turn him into a weapon if it really is him. They fear the Kyuubi and now that he can use these new ice abilities they might try something to make him into something sinister. If it is Naruto he is better off in the forest than here." Kakashi was interrupted as Sarutobi cut in.

"The council might use him as a breeding ground for power; and also if they find out about the beasts, they might try to make him make them breed with the Inuzuka's dogs for even more power. Kakashi, I want you to go to the hospital and tell the others that can not under no circumstances to tell about the boy or the powers he has, that goes for Enka as well."

"I understand Hokage-Sama." And with that Kakashi teleported to the hospital and then to find Enka to tell them about the new orders. Sarutobi sat down in his chair and twirled it around to face the village and the forest at the edge of his viewing range. He took his sake and put it to his lips and then took a sip. _'If it is really you Naruto, will you come back to the village, or stay in the forest and try to live in peace as you have for the past two years?'_ another sip _'Can it be that someone from that ancestry is still alive today? Can Naruto really be a child of Shiva? If so then this could be either good for us or extremely bad, even though Shiva is a high summon, she is also known as the goddess of Ice and Snow to the few that know of her. If she finds out that Naruto has been treated poorly than she could send one of her avatars after us and decimate Konoha. Hopefully you don't let her Naruto, there are some people here who do not curse your name, that is if it is really you .'_ and with that Sarutobi decided to leave for the night and go to the hospital and stop by Sasuke before going home and to sleep.

---

Back with Naruto and his hut-mates

---

Naruto was both watching and not watching the two women that were his prisoners at the moment. Sure they were taking a long time using the 'bush', longer then he needed to use it but maybe for women they had a more complex system to go piss and crap. Maybe women did more than just those two things, Naruto didn't know nor did he want to find out. As he thought this he could hear Kyuubi laughing in her domain, he took a standing meditating stance and asked her what was so funny.

**_"Kid, Females don't do anything more than males do, well maybe a few things, but they are more self conscious and cleaner then males are. They just don't stand up and drop their pants and water a bush or tree, they do things differently, that is why they take longer. For now, you should start gathering those vegetables over there, they are ready to be harvested, oh and don't forget to save some for the next planting._**

**_You can plant peas and potatoes all year round because of the forest and your blood ability, but you need some other ones as well, maybe when those two get back you can ask them what other kind of things you could plant here; or you could at least put them to work for you. They are going to be eating your food after all."_** The Kitsune replied.

_'Maybe they stay with me for now on as they were abandond as well? Then maybe we can be um, we could be uhh…be uummm-'_

_**"Family? Is that the word you were looking for?"** 'Yeah that one, then we could be family and then-' **"Sorry to burst your bubble kid but they can't be your family Naruto, first is that they have family in Konoha and they will come for them. And plus don't trust you, and when they find out who you are they could very well hate you too."** 'But they aren't afraid of me now and they haven't tried to kill me yet; maybe they are different?'_ thought Naruto, very much wanting to have a 'family' but it was kicked out as soon as Kyuubi said, **_"You haven't told them your name yet, as soon as you tell them your name they would most likely attack you. Don't tell them your name, not even if they ask you for it. Instead use the name…Enkoodabooaoo 'One who lives alone' tell them that and noting more, understand?"_** a mental nod, **_"Good"_** and with that Naruto "woke up" and looked around and found his "prisoners" staring at him from the small lean-too that they had managed to go to while Naruto was talking with Kyuubi.

He turned and walked towards them until he was four feet away and then pointed to a basket and then to them "Pick" He said to them as he pointed to the garden and then waited for them to move towards the garden. When they didn't move Naruto wondered why at first and then thought of something. Tying the end of the rope to his skewer, he threw it to the other side of the garden. The skewer stuck and had an instant reaction. The rope tightened and ended up pulling the two women with it, not very far but enough so Naruto could look directly into their eyes. He saw a mixture of emotions run threw them, anger, being scared, a little sad, and most of all hunger! He went behind them and kicked their feet until they got up on to their knees.

Then Naruto fainted to kick them in the butt so as to get them mobile, now such luck. Then Naruto really kicked them in the butt, the kick knocked them forward and on to their faces. Naruto then go pissed and then took his whip and snapped it on the ground next to them. The whip hit the ground and scarred the land; chunks of dirt and earth flew up and then landed both by them and on the two females. They finally got on their feet and moved towards the garden, picked up the basket and started to pick the vegetables.

Naruto went in side and found some dried rabbit meat and brought it out. He came out to find the teens still working; the one with black hair looked like she knew what she was doing with the potatoes, but the purple haired one…well she was not only picking the peas , she was eating them and throwing the pods on the ground too! Naruto jogged to her and slapped her hand away from the peas that were left to be picked. Naruto immediately picked up the rest of the pods and put them into a small basket that he had made for his first harvest; and put it near the hut.

Anko looked at him with a very pissed off glare, one that would have meant pain if not for the fact that he was in control of everything while they in the forest. She got to her feet slowly and stalked over to Hiya who watched the action and was trying to figure if she was supposed to be pissed at the boy or laugh at him for picking up pea pods. Anko sat next to her and started to sulk.

"Geeze he tells us to pick the stupid things and then he leaves. He comes back later and slaps my hand because I was eating the peas, what was supposed to do? I mean I was putting some in that basket, but I was so hungry, I couldn't help my self!" She complained as she held her hand. "Not to mention that he hits like a genin! Ow that hurt!"

"What's the matter Anko-Chan? Is he to strong for you? You said it your self, he hits like a genin, that couldn't have hurt that much…You know your hand is bleeding right?" Hiya half teased and pointed out.

"When did that happen? Unless he had a knife in his grubby little hand, I didn't touch anything sharp. And for your information he hits like you did back at the academy, fast and hard." Said Anko as she nursed her wound.

"Haha, those were some fun days Anko, I remember when I fought Gai, that was a challenge in it's self he was as obsessed with taijutsu then as he is now! I remember back when he was an asshole who thought that men could always beat women in battle, that punch to the face and kick to the nuts must have really changed him huh? Anyways I think that we have done enough of his gardening work for now, lets go and sit down and see what this places actually looks like, or just watch him do all the work." Hiya said to Anko, as they slowly got up and walked to the hut to sit down.

Naruto saw them out of the corner of his eye and heard them talking and he was saddened. _'Maybe they are like the rest of the villagers, they take everyone else for granted and don't know compassion or anything about good will.'_ He was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard the wolx howl in the distance, _'More humans already? Maybe you were right Kyuubi, they have come back for them, or maybe it just more people here to take the wolx away from my forest! I need to go and look, but with those two here they could try to run and inform the village of me and my hut. What to do?'_ he heard another howl, and then another. The wolx never howled this much unless their young were either being taken or there was a large group of humans in the forest.

Naruto looked quickly at the two teens and then ran in side his hut. He put on his heavy cloak and grabbed his skewer, bow and arrows then went out side to get his chain. When he got back outside he found that the two teens had taken off into the forest and had left towards the direction of Konoha. He felt anger and fear well up from with in his chest and then left after the wolx; allies need to be aided first; then take care of the new nuisance that was escapees.

He barreled out of the thicket and into the cold harsh weather of the forest. He left towards the sounds of howls and barking. After ten minutes of running and dodging stumps and branches, Naruto found out is was a tradition that the wolx did when selecting a new leader. The strongest and smartest ones would fight for the title of leader and the ones who failed were still allowed to stay with the pack, but had to listen to the leader at all times. Naruto saw that one of the two that he had saved was trying for the position but was knocked out of the tussle before it had started by a massive wolx. This one seemed to have left the pack for a while because Naruto had not seen this one before. In the end the massive one won. Naruto left right afterwards in pursuit of finding his escapees.

Anko and Hiya watched Naruto run into his hut as the howls and barks of the wolx could be heard in the distance; as soon as he went in, the two of them took off. They had the jackets and clothing they had worn with them when they came, took their hidden weapons out and took off running towards Konoha. After ten minutes of extremely fast pace running, the two came to region of the forest were Naruto had killed the Iwa nin long ago. They stopped as they saw bones sticking out of the snow and ice covered ground. They looked for who the person was until they saw the Iwa forehead protector.

The two of them quickly exchanged glances and then ran off yet again. They soon came to the part of the forest were they had last seen their allies the other day. Following the still semi visible tracks towards the village they ran until they came to a sight that spooked them. There in front of them was the cloaked figure that was the boy. He had his head down cast and soon drew his bow and notched an arrow. They didn't give him a chance to fire.

"_Katon: Hiya no Jutsu!"_ the arrows flew out towards Naruto and laid down cover for Anko to summon a medium sized snake. The snake looked at Anko and then lunged at her.

"What the hell do you think your doing idiot?! I summoned you to aid us in getting out of here not to attack me!" screamed Anko as she dodged the snake.

"Maybe I wouldn't attack you if you hadn't ssssummoned me here women! Ssssankessss, are cold blooded you idiot! We are not ice ssssserpentssssss you know." The snake said.

"Okay, okay just stop attacking me and I will never summon you again when it is cold, but for now can you scare him at least?" Anko said while pointing towards Naruto.

"And why ssshould I do that? You are sssstrong right? You do it." The snake said but before it left it saw something that shouldn't be there. Under its breathe Anko could barely hear, "Ssso there ssstill isss sssomeone from that ancesstry after all, Sshiva will not like thisss." And with that the snake lunged at Naruto once but still managed to stop him from attacking.

Naruto saw the snake lunge at him and wondered as to why there was a snake here in the snow and ice. He dodged and was about to strike him with his skewer but the snake 'poofed' away. _'What the hell was that?'_ Naruto turned back around only to find the two teens jumping away again towards the village. _'Don't they know anything about fleeing? You don't just run in a straight line, although quicker, you leave'_ Naruto jumped off to the side and into the trees and ran as fast as he could in order to head them off. _'You leave your self open for a side attack, an ambush, and death!'_ With that he jumped down and startled them before he drew his chain and attach it to his skewer. He lobbed the skewer at the two and then quickly shot an arrow at the chain as to lock it into a preset position.

The skewer flying at them made Anko and Hiya change their view on the boy, from a child, to a hunter. They didn't even see the arrow meet the chain and lodge its self into a tree. The duo ran into the chain and were close lined and fell into the snow on their backs. The duo tried to move but were pushed back into the ice covered ground as Naruto landed on them. Anko was about ready to punch him in the face until she saw the _Zai Tsumei_ on his hands and feet.

Hiya tried to stab him with her knife when he turned his head and his hood fell; she saw many things; anger, fear, insecurity, and most of all pain. She knew about the anger, he had let them live and sleep in his hut without any real hostility and then they ruined, well mostly Anko but still ruined his crop of peas. Then they left as soon as they could, but what she didn't even know from the morning she and Anko saw his face was the whisker marks. So it was Naruto after all; she had heard that he ran off but everyone thought that he was dead.

That was probably the reason for the fear and insecurity, the pain must be from the fact that he had lived here for so long that he was happy to find, well okay abduct but still, people to at least talk to. Now that she had seen his face she thought about what she had done and was still trying to do.

Anko saw his face and immediately her own turned to fear before rage. _'This bastard is still alive! I'll kill him! He is the only one that I wish death upon besides Orochimaru! He took the only person to ever see me as a human after that "Man" threw me away like a piece of shit! Then he came along and killed him! I'll kill him myself, right here and right now!'_ With that, as Naruto was looking at Hiya, she pulled her knife and stabbed it into his side as far as it would go.

Naruto never screamed or yelled; instead he staggered back and pulled the knife from his side and let the purple-ish blood fall from the blade and watched as it turned into an icicle. Hiya looked at Anko only to find a look of pleasure on her face that very quickly turned to shock and awe. Anko thought that would have at least gotten a scream of pain from him, but only to be met by this.

"You truly are a demon, you little bastard! You don't feel pain and you don't bleed blood! You should have died long ago! Isn't that right Hiya?" She looked at her friend who looked at her like she was nothing but a monster.

"No Anko, and from what I have seen of you today I don't know why I am your friend or even your acquaintance, you should no better than anyone what it is like to be called a monster and a sin to man; after today don't speak to me, do you understand me?" Hiya said with a Uchiha death-glare aimed at her.

---

Somewhere in the Plain of Summons

---

"So, it seems that one of my kin is still alive after all. Well I will have to see what he/she looks like so I might send an avatar to them." Shiva, an extremely high summon border line goddess, sat on her thrown and stared into her 'Pool of Visions' trying to locate her lost family member. As remembering from the snake who had told his lord Manda about a child of 'Shiva'; the child was in a forest near Konoha, surrounded by snow and ice in the middle of October, and in 'Fire Country'. She started to look for the child in every forest around Konoha. She soon found the forest and looked further through the forest.

'_**It certainly looks like someone has been busy hasn't it? Now lets see here, tracks leading towards the village, signs of battle, frozen bodies and remains of humans; either the child does not like humans or there is another killer or group of killers in the area. Fresh tracks, sounds of fighting, two females and a…well now this must be my kin as the blood freezes at the touch of air.'**_

Shiva was about to call one of her weaker subordinates to go to him when she heard Anko say _"You truly are a demon, you little bastard! You don't feel pain and you don't bleed blood! You should have died long ago!"_ The normally blue hued women was now turning a dark, dark violet. "How Dare she accuses one my own to be a demon! ORNLU, get up right now!" She screamed out.

Almost instantly a gray and brown wolf entered the chamber of Shiva and bowed, "What can I do for you Shiva-Sama?" he asked the violet women.

"I want you to go to this forest in Fire country and either kill that purple haired women or make her pay for calling my descendent, a demon. And if she is not there when you get there, I want you to meet this child down here" she showed him the image of Naruto; "And explain of few things to him if you would be so kind as to do for me. After wards give him you're summoning contract for the time being, I will bless him with my own when he can handle it."

"As you wish my highness. If I can't find that women what do you want me to do with the other one?" Ornlu asked.

"If she is not gone don't bother with her, she has not attacked my descendent at all that I know of and has actually renounced her 'friendship' with the purple one." Shiva told him.

"Yes your highness. I will go, but I will only give my summoning contract to him if he is a rightful and just human. The last one who had my contract made my clan look like monsters; and I will not have that happen again. But I will tell him of you my highness and explain of which you want him to know of." With that the wolf walked out of the chamber and ran towards the ancient portal that linked Shiva's domain with the rest of the summons world.

The other summons like Kamaitatchi, Gamabunta, Manda, and Katsyuki(SP); were a little bit more than shocked when they saw the wolf run out of the gates of Shiva and then 'poof' out of the summoning plain. Manda was the first to slink back towards his hole in the ground, as he thought to him self, _'He-he, Orochimaru will not be the only power house in that realm. I hope he does not find this new summoner, because I will not be foolish enough to go up against those of the Ice and Snow.'_

---

Back with the Bleeding Naruto

---

"**_I told you that they would figure it out about who you are, and one of them attacked you! I told you that they would never be your family, the other one may like for now, or it could be a rouse to kill you in your sleep! Take that purple haired snake's life now! DO IT NOW! KILL HER! If you don't kill her, she will either kill you or run and tell of where you live so the village can kill you; KILL HER!"_** screamed an extremely pissed off Kyuubi, Naruto's face contorted into one of immense furry and anger.

He opened his eyes and instead of ice blue they were now obsidian black. He gazed into Anko's still slightly smirking face and then spat in it, his spit froze on her face. He reached for her neck and brought her closer to his face. He then started to scream at her in a very angry and gravely tone one that makes people shudder like scratching a blackboard with a nail. He took his fist a slammed it into Anko's face and was pleased with the crunching sound that followed. Blood ran from her nose from where Naruto's fist broke it.

Naruto kneed her in the stomach and then let her drop to the ground face first. "Pauwau!" Anko didn't know what he had called her but it hurt. It hurt more than the punch to her nose or the knee to the stomach; this hurt like when the villagers used to call her names and harm her before the Yondiame(SP) had came to her. Somewhere deep down inside her joy of harming the boy died right there. "Pauwau!" there it was again, and this one hurt like the last.

Hiya watched the boy beat her friend-ex-friend, and then call her 'Pauwau' which was something she didn't understand but she could tell by Anko's reaction that it hurt.

Then as the two thought that Naruto was done, they saw him take of his right claw and showed a small hand with yet more ice like spikes sticking out of it. Then as if the sight of Anko excited him, Naruto's eyes grew with some unknown source, pulled his fist back and started grunting and groaning as nothing happened. The two thought that either he had cracked or was trying to crap. But to their surprise the spikes on his hand grew and even more of them poked out of his arm. Naruto thrust his fist forward and hit Anko in the gut. The spikes went through the coat and hit her stomach. She let out a scream of pain and fear.

Not very much blood came from the wound but still caused some blood to spurt out. He picked her up by the neck area and threw her behind him, not far as she was heavier than him but still out of his way. Naruto finally turned towards Hiya. He looked at her for but a moment and then said "Keezheekoni" With that Naruto picked up his weapons and came back to them. He raised his skewer at Anko, ready to kill her when Hiya stepped in his way. She wouldn't move from his path. He shoved her, but it didn't do much; he tried going around her but still got in his way.

Finally after he saw Anko moving he tried to punch Hiya in the face, but it was countered by her foot in his gut. The darkness left his eyes as he fell to the ground face first. Anko turned to Hiya and then got up and went to put a hand on her shoulder, but was cut off by Hiya, "You should go back to the village and get treatment, the spit on your face will cause you problems later. I will be back later, but for now I am going to return him to his hut."

"What? You're going to help him after all this? He could try to kill you in your sleep and you still want him to live?" Anko said to Hiya as she started to walk away.

"He won't. You better not tell anyone about where he lives Anko, or this could turn out bad." Hiya said as she hoisted Naruto on to her back.

"What is that suppose to mean anyways? That he could take out a whole village in one attack?! That is bullshit and you know it! Oh I get it, your going to play nice and then kill him aren't you?" Anko said with a small smile on his face.

"NO I will not harm him! He has done nothing to you before today except for track us down to hide his secret. Look I know about you and the fourth, about how he saved you from despair when he helped you when you were younger and I know you miss him. But can you honestly say that this child is the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Especially after you have seen him do to ice and snow? The Kyuubi was an embodiment of fire, Anko not ice. And as long as he lives in the forest we don't have to worry about extra nins getting into Konoha this way; not mention Konoha could very well become even more powerful if he learns to trust people again." And with that she jumped off back the way they came from back towards Naruto's hut.

Anko stood there for a moment before leaving towards the village. As she jumped away, a figure loomed over head waiting for a chance to attack her, but stopped as he heard the dark haired female. _'Even if Shiva-Sama wanted her dead, that could cause even more trouble for the child. I will let her go unless she leads more humans back here to kill and/or find him. I will tell Shiva-Sama about the weird color in the child's eyes though, it could prove to be troublesome.'_ With that the figure jumped down and trailed Hiya as she took Naruto back to his hut.

---

Konoha

---

Anko got back and reported to the Hokage about her troubles and why Hiya is not back yet. Enka was summoned to the office and was told the tale of her sister and why she was not back yet. First she wanted to go and get her sister back but was told not to waste anytime in trying to do so. After she left Anko then told the third who the boy really was.

"Hokage-Sama, the boy who attacked us, was and is none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Sir we can't let him stay in that forest, he is the cause for the deaths of two or more Anbu member and the reason why the forest is frozen. Not only that, he tried to kill me today as Hiya and my self ran away. I stabbed him out of vengeance and was amazed at the fact that he can use his skills so well. He did not cry or scream as the knife entered or came out of his body sir, in stead he let the blood fall of the blade and make a purple colored blade of ice.

Hiya told me not to tell anyone else about where he lives as he could do more help than not if he lives in the forest. He has been killing nins that go in there and the forehead protectors mostly state that they were all missing nins. Sir what to do you think we should do?" Anko asked as she finished her report.

"Well for one I would like to thank you for a few things Anko." The old man began. "I had a hunch of who the ice devil was when he came here about a year and a half ago, and Kakashi stated that it might have been him, and now you say that it is him; Uzumaki Naruto. What should we do about him? Well I say that we should let him live, not out of fear of other nins and villages, but out fear of an old prophesy that dates back before Konoha was founded.

'_The clan of the blessed Ice, in the future there will be not but a few, but they will not know of who they are. Orphans since birth, raised through pain, anger, and sadness; they will leave their lands and create their own. If angered they look like something not from Earth and poses unnatural strength, eyes like space on a moonless night, and ice that comes from the skin and from within. They came from a clan and that was later blessed by the Queen of Ice.'_

"Later on we had gotten word that the hidden village of the Cave was latter wiped out, almost completely frozen. Three survivors moved from there and joined another but secretly hidden village of which only my replacement can know of, the only known thing about the freezing was that they knew of a child that was raised without a clan, she was raised through pain and anger and sadness, she too left the village and moved further within the caves and was not seen by anyone for the longest time.

"When they saw her, someone angered her and she had eyes like the moonless night sky, she ended up summoning the Queen of Ice Anko, the village had no known survivors except those three. The girl died in the end, or so that is what I was told, but we know that she didn't age when she was alone. The Queen of Ice is none other than…"

---

Naruto and Hiya

---

Hiya had some how gotten back to the hut with Naruto safely and was relived. She took of his cloak and saw many small needles of ice sticking out of his chest and stomach. The ones on his knees were longer and now crooked and twisted. She removed his _Zai Tsumei_ and found more pronounced spikes on the tops of his knuckles and palms of his hands. His feet looked like cleats but again with small spikes.

She looked at his face and traced the whisker marks only to prick her fingers, on small spikes pointing sideways towards his nose. He looked like hell to say the least, if not for all the spikes of ice that would not melt, than maybe he would look better. He moved a little bit and turned over still sleeping. He had woken up for a moment until he saw he was still in the forest, then he fell back asleep.

There was a sudden hard knock against the hut and Hiya thought that Anko had told someone about the location of his hut. But that theory went out the window as soon as a big four legged figure entered through the door/flap. In front of her was the biggest K-9 that Hiya had ever seen. Instantly she took out a kunai and then said, "Get the hell out of here you stupid beast!"

Instantly the wolf growled with a force that shook the surrounding objects near it. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" the wolf barked out.

"Who are you and who sent you?" Asked a now shaking Hiya. Normally she wouldn't be afraid of such things, but after being attacked by those beast, seeing this boy who was barley six do things he shouldn't be able to do; and now a giant wolf that talked; she was scared.

"I AM ORNLU, THE FAITHFUL MESSENGER OF THE QUEEN OF ICE HER SELF! TELL ME HUMAN, DO KNOW WHO THE QUEEN OF ICE IS?" a shake later, "THE HIGH SUMMON SHIVA!"

THE END

Chapter 10

* * *

YAY! Here is your semi late Christmas gift, now read and enjoy! I made Anko attack Naruto for later plots after he returns, and he will return, other wards this would be a small story. Anyways, on to terms:

(M) Enkoodabooaoo, it is the Algonquin Native American name that means- One who lives alone.

(F) Pauwau, it is the Algonquin Native American name that means- Witch.

(F) Keezheekoni, it is the Cheyenne name that means- Burning Fire.

(S) Ornlu, is the wolf in Age of Empires Two: The Age of Kings/The Conquerers. A wolf that has been told to have been able to kill 3oo humans in it's life time. Seen in the Vikings, Aztec, and other missions.

Now, the vote for when Naruto returns to the village has three dates:

When Hiya leaves, which would be in the next chapter. That also means he wouldn't become as strong as he would if he stayed.

At the age of eight, which would be in a few chapters. That means he wouldn't be as weak as is now, but not as strong as he could be.

At the age of eleven, that means he would be as strong as he could get while living out there but wouldn't know how to socialize anymore with humans and would be left out of normal eleven year old business.

Not to worry, he will not be at Sanin level by the time he is eleven, he seems to be strong now, but then again he was home turf advantage.

FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS/NEEDS IDEAS TO WRITE ABOUT, CHECK MY PROFILE GOT A FEW THERE FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS TO TAKE A CRACK AT ONE! (mind the rant, I was in a bad mood when I put it up and I might not take it down for a while, it is against the amount of yaoi fics that there were/are being updated every day, so if it offends you I am sorry, not meaning to put any one down or nothing just trying to voice my feelings towards it, so sorry in advance.)

Hoyt: thanks for the spelling correction

MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele: Yes it is.

Scrabble and Dice: 1. I might try romance but that won't happen till later, like after the time skip arc. 2. As this chapter states, Sarutobi sort of recognized him. 3. The reason why Gaara wasn't there was the fact that his father wanted him to be weapon for his village, and letting him go with them could have endangering any of his future plans. 4. In this chapter Naruto has seen Anko's reaction to him and didn't take it kindly, while he has yet to really see anything about Hiya; Hiya will stay for a bit longer before she leaves. Thanks for reading and such by the way.

Shulblaka Saphira: I updated! Thanks for the review.

Isthisparadise: Yes the old wolx had to die because of some of the things that will happen in the future. You'll find out. Thanks for reviewing.

DJ Rodriguez: Thanks for the review. Yes I am wary of that my self about him returning, but things will change between him and the new Wolx leader. For romance, I probably could come up with something, but for now no. Anko blames him for the death of the first person to treat her kindly after Orochi-fag, and that is why she was like that towards him. She will change later, though not sure about love at the moment. Konoha will not accept him back fully, they will at first without knowing it, sharpening his skills; then they might change.

Ghostboy814: Thanks for the correction, I don't really want anyone shooting Chinese cities for attacks, think of all the added population in the Naruto world. Thanks for the review.

elwing59: Thanks for the review; but they had to figure it out soon, or it would mean many, many losses for Konoha. Naruto would soon have to start selling frozen Konoha-ians to make more room the next batch.

Notnormaldyslexic: Thank you for reviewing, and if you want a specific time that you would like Naruto to come back then you can vote for it now.

Get-Lost: Thank you for the correction and for the review.

PirateCaptainBo: Thank you for the review, and Naruto would be to powerful if he had the ability to control water. He will be able to use some water jutsus but not much. Mainly ice and water. Naruto is a walking deep freeze in a way. And yes Anko was and still will be perverted, that is her nature after all. Things will be changing with the wolx, so watch out for them.

FantasyFreak4Life: Thank you for the review, and yes he can use the spikes for weapons. I might keep Naruto using the bow/arrow and skewer ,it will turn into a spear later. I might try romance but that will happen later, much later.

Tsumetai Taiyoukai: Thank you for the review, and Naruto will bond with Hiya for the moment, as for him and Anko…well they will have for what I have planned on later.

naruto6660, jozs001: Thank you, I continued!

Thank you everyone and I hope that you have/had a good Christmas, mine went well, and if you don't celebrate it then still happy whatever you do celebrate. _Loyal Pain, Disloyal Trust._ Is out of commission for now, I might be able to fix it later or not. And another thing, I have surgery on the 2nd, so I won't be doing anything on that day. It is just oral grafting surgery, but still…my family has always had either bad gums or teeth so, tis' the curse.

See you later people.


	11. Chapter 11

Child of the Touketsu Jurin 11

By: Death's Spear

* * *

Hello! Okay, down to business, I have tallied the votes and it came out to… 

Leaves with Hiya: 1

Leaves at 8: 4

Leaves at 11: 7

* * *

How many seasons had it been? How many months since his last human visitor had left? Naruto didn't remember the exact date but he thought that it was around five moons ago. Naruto had last seen the woman waiting for him near the watering hole early one morning and started to talk to him; he didn't remember much of their language so he missed a lot of the conversation that she head with him. He remembered the words "Leaving, Home, and Family" then she asked if he wanted to go with her, Naruto remembered that he just backed up and turned around and walked back to his garden, she was asking him to back to the hell hole known to him as "The Village". After he had sat down and started picking the rest of his crops, the woman left from his home and never came back. 

Sometimes Naruto thought that he should have gone with the woman but then remembered that she was a part of the village and might turn on him. He wanted a family, but the consequences were too great. He remembered what the wolf; Ornlu had told him when he tested for the summoning contract but ended up failing.

---

Flashback Five Years Ago

---

Naruto had woken up from his slumber to find a scared woman and a giant wolf staring at him. Naruto grabbed at what ever was closest for him to use for a weapon which turned out to be his pick. He stood up and saw that the wolf had knocked out the black haired woman and dashed out side and started slamming into the side of his hut. Naruto jumped over the woman and dashed out side only to blindsided by a paw and sent into the ground. He got up and saw the wolf swaggering and making weird movements making it almost impossible for Naruto to get a clear shot with anything, even if he had his bow.

Naruto got up and rushed at the wolf only to be avoided and slapped on the back and sent into his lean-too. He was sent through the west side of the structure and then the whole thing collapsed on him. Moving rubble off him, Naruto could feel Kyuubi healing his small injuries likes cuts and small gashes. The wolf mumbled something inaudible and then took two steps, or bounds; and then disappeared and was now where to be found. Naruto looked behind him and found nothing but a broken structure. He looked to his sides and found nothing there as well. Then he fell on his face when a loud _SMACK_ was felt on his back.

"HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO FIGHT AN ENEMY LIKE THAT? YOU MAY BE A HUNTER BUT YOU CAN'T FEND FOR YOUR SELF WORTH CRAP! FIGHT ME BOY, AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO HURT ME, UNLIKE HUMANS, I DON'T TIRE OR INJURE EASILY." Naruto fell backwards on his butt as the giant wolf talked to him.

The wolf took off at a high speed and came from behind Naruto only to find the pick axe in Naruto's hand swinging backwards and almost hit him. Ornlu moved back and then jumped over Naruto's head and attack him from the front and sliced his chest and made Naruto stumble backwards only to fall on his butt and hit his head on a piece of wood.

"NEVER LEAVE YOUR WEAPON BEHIND YOU IF YOUR ENEMY CAN JUMP OVER YOU AND ATTACK YOU FROM THE FRONT.!" the wolf stated.

Naruto immediately moved his weapon in front of him only to have a meeting with the ground up close and personal. "NEVER LISTEN TO YOUR ENEMY OR YOU COULD BE KILLED!" the wolf said as Naruto tried to get back on his feet.

Naruto got up and swung his pick and almost hit the wolf but he jumped out of his reach. He heard growling and turned to find a giant maw full of teeth about to bit his head off when he fell backwards and accidentally smacked the wolf in the lower jaw.

"OW! THAT KIND OF HURT! VERY WELL, NOW THAT YOU HAVE SUCCEEDED IN HITTING ME, I GUESS I WILL ENLIGHTEN YOU ABOUT YOUR PAST." Ornlu said as he picked Naruto up in his mouth and set him down near the hut. Once they were near the hut, Ornlu noticed that Naruto still had the pick in his hands just incase of an attack, he mentally chuckled. He soon stopped and then looked at Naruto's face and saw the insecurity that was held within him. The child knew when to be cautious instead of an idiotic moron that just lets down their guard just because the enemy said something.

"Alright boy, do you know as to why I am here talking and fighting you?" Ornlu said as he saw Naruto shake his head 'No'. "Well I am going to tell you something that should only be known to you and you only. I have already jeopardized my mission and your life by stating who I was to that female in your hut. I am known as Ornlu the Demon Wolf." He saw Naruto's face light up in fear before stating, "But I am really the head guard and elite messenger of The Ice Queen Shiva!"

When Naruto heard that he almost blacked out in shock. Kyuubi however was in deep thought. **_'Heh, I was right then, he is a child of Shiva; oh the problems he will face later on. I guess he could learn to add both fire and ice into his attacks for other significance, I have always thought that a icy death is more satisfying then a fiery one, but I wonder what happens when you add them together?'_**

"Now Naruto, tell me how long have you lived out here on your own?" Ornlu asked the still shell shocked boy.

Naruto thoughts were still on the Shiva part earlier, and held up his hand with his index finger middle fingers to signify 'Two years'. Ornlu thought about it for a moment and then asked, "Two years huh? Why are you living out here instead of in that village?"

Naruto thought about it and then held up a finger towards Ornlu and tried to contact Kyuubi. While trying to contact Kyuubi, Ornlu noticed that the boy's eyes seemed to half close and glaze over. _'WELL THAT IS DIFFERENT, WONDER WHAT HE'S DOING?'_ Ornlu thought to him self.

"_Kyuubi! Kyuubi I need your help!"_ Naurto mentally yelled.

"**_Yeah, yeah I know. He wants to know why you aren't living in that forsaken village; tell him they beat you for unknown reasons. If he presses then tell him you will tell him at a later date, the last thing you need is to have that female nin in your hut finding out that you know of me."_** She told Naruto.

"_Okay I will. Thank you Kyuubi-San."_ And with that Naruto left and fully awoke in time to see Ornlu's nose in his face sniffing him _SNIFF SNIF!_ Naruto jumped back and startled Ornlu. "What you doing?" Naruto graveled out, his voice reminded Ornlu of his previous life in the Mongolian steppes, _'HE DOESN"T TALK MUCH I GUESS. WELL AT LEAST HE CAN FORM SENTENCES BETTER THAN THAT GIRL ALL THOSE YEARS AGO.'_

"WOW KID, I THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD FALLEN ASLEEP FOR A MOMENT THERE. I WAS CHECKING JUST IN CASE. NOW CAN YOU TELL ME WHY YOU DON'T LIVE IN THE VILLAGE?" Ornlu asked Naruto.

"I get hurted by dem, I gotted runned out and I no know why." Naruto graveled out to the wolf.

Ornlu had to resist the urge to cringe at the boy's grammar, but then again the boy hadn't been taught anything of man's world for two years. "DO YOU EVER PLAN TO LEAVE THE FOREST AND RETURN TO YOUR OWN KIND?" Ornlu asked next.

"Sometimes, no lots though. I like the forest." Naruto responded.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR LINEAGE, AND ABILITES?" Ornlu asked next. He was supposed to ask more but it was obvious that the boy didn't have much of a vocabulary, so he jumped to the next part.

"Yes." Naruto said while looking at the wolf still holding the pick in his hands.

"You are a child of Shiva-Sama or the other wards known as the Ice Queen. That does not make you her son directly; it makes you one of her decedents. Either your mother or your father was one of the last children of Shiva-Sama; the lineage goes back almost four hundred years ago. Your ancestors had the ability to freeze them selves for an unprecedented amount of time, and then unfreeze them selves when they wanted. You could actually be the last one or there might be more than you.

"Originally your ancestors lived near the poles, either the north or the south. One of these days soon you will have to take the trials of man hood, which means you will have to go a journey and complete tasks that Shiva-Sama has given to you to complete. In order to get you ready for the trails, Shiva-Sama will send messengers and avatars irregularly so you will never now when they will come. The training should take at least eight years if not nine years to complete." Ornlu explained to Naruto.

"What dat do with me and village?" Naruto asked Ornlu.

"What it means is that if you stay here you could master your ice abilities but then if your were to go back to the village in lets say ten years and try to fight the villagers if they ticked you off; that means made you mad; they might be able to kick your but and even kill you! You need additional training than what we, the summons and avatars could give you. You do have preset enemies just for being a child of Shiva-Sama, they are the fighters of…Well you don't need to know just yet." Ornlu continued his explanation as Naruto seemed to be waiting for the last bit of information that Ornlu had almost slipped out to him.

"When train?" Naruto asked the summon creature.

"When you get rid of your visitor, no one can know about any of this. It would make you that much more of a target. I can say that it will take many tries and you will be pushed to the ends of your sanity, you will loose blood and you will get your ass kicked many, many times. I will not train you my self until the second to last test; you'll need to rise through the ranks, from last position to first. You will be expected to do things that might conflict with your personal life; for instance, if you do go back to the village and become one of their ninja or army men or whatever you do become; if Shiva-Sama tells you to do something then you are expected to do it.

"If you are fighting an invasion and are about to kill someone and then you hear the _voice_, then you will do what ever it tells you. Shiva-Sama will always be watching you and will aid you if it is needed; though be warned, if you summon her for something as useless as fighting one or two opponents then you will be punished. Now speaking of punishments that is what I am going to be given when I return." Ornlu further explained to Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You see I was supposed to give you my clans summoning contract, but you are not strong enough at the moment. And even if you were, then we would have to battle for the summoning rights. The battle we briefly had earlier was my way of testing your strengths and weaknesses; though you are strong for your age, you have only been fighting in the dark and have had help for your battles.

I can smell those half breeds on your furs, and I can guess that when you are fighting with them at your side, they cast fear into your enemies eyes and you are given both the time and chance to attack like a devil or a phantom. When you get into fights where you have to fight on your own, then you'll understand as to why I say that you are weak.

"One thing I can teach you before I leave is one of Shiva-Sama's **Koori Kei no Jutsu,** a technique that may sound girly and un-manly, but can both freeze and slice it's way through almost anything. If you would touch my head between my ears then I can send you the seals; I may not have hands to do the jutsu but I have memorized the techniques that Shiva-Sama can do. And before you ask, no she is not a wolf. She is more human than most people think." Ornlu told Naruto.

Naruto moved his left hand to Ornlu's skull and put his hand on it and then waited for the information to be transferred to his mind. Ornlu had closed his eyes as Naruto was moving his hand towards his head and when he felt the contact between hand and skull, he called forth his technique, "**Seishin Kantsuu Me**" Ornlu snapped his eye's open and Naruto only saw almost spear like lights that flew from Ornlu's eyes to his, and almost instantly afterwards, Naruto fell into a trance, he could not break it nor could he figure out what was happening.

After it was over Naruto still looked like he was half dead, Ornlu had planted the jutsu in his mind, but little did Naruto know he would have to find it at a later date. Soon Naruto felt normal again and tried to figure the jutsu when he realized something…he couldn't do it!

"What happened? No jutsu!" Naruto spoke out in confusion.

Ornlu looked at him and chuckled before saying, "IT WILL WORK, JUST NOT NOW. YOU HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO BEFORE YOU CAN USE THAT technique, so you'll will have to do many things to be able to use it. When the time comes you'll just have to go searching for it. Now I have to go, but I will see you again young Naruto; and remember to listen for Shiva-Sama's voices in the wind." And with that Ornlu poofed out of existence and left a really tired Naruto, who got up and walked in the hut before remembering one question; when was the black haired woman going to wake up? The next day, the black haired woman then left him in the forest alone like he was before. He actually missed having someone around, sort of that is.

---

End Flashback

---

Naruto had been walking through the _Kyoumu_ and thought back to when he was betrayed by most of his allies the Wolx.

---

Flashback Two Months Ago

---

Naruto was sitting in a tree waiting for a plump rabbit to come into firing range, when he heard some howls and barks from his friends the Wolx. Normally he would jump to find out what the problem was, but for the past few years his bonds with the wolx dropped. He was usually hunting when the big burly Wolx leader and a few newer and some older members of the pack had come barging into his hunting territories and killed his kills and sometimes had openly attacked him for no reason. Still Naruto would leave some meat and leftovers from his thinning kills for them. But it seemed that his actions fueled the leader's rage and had even come so far as to keep him so far away from the hunting grounds that Naruto swore that he had never left his small plot of forest.

He still had his two friends who he saved from the Iwa nins all those years ago, but they were getting older and had pups to look after now. They came around for awhile and then left soon after; it was like being treated like a scourge all over again, these two had reasons but the others didn't have any other than being animals. He had helped them time and time again, but then this new brute came and changed the way of the pack. Naruto knew that Wolx had long lives, but still some aged faster than others, and some seemed to never age at all; and the brute was no exception.

Naruto was about to pull up on the rabbit when the wolx came tearing out of the under brush and took his kill from him yet again. Naruto knew exactly it was who did it too; it was the brute and his group. Naruto jumped down the backside of the tree and landed on the ground, and was almost out of view when a Wolx decided enough was enough and jumped after him.

With a snarling growl, the attacking Wolx launched after Naruto and tore at his back and made Naruto fall to the snow and ice covered ground. With a yelp of pain, Naruto turned around and kicked the Wolx off of him and tore off at full speed towards his hut. He knew that he would loose favor with Ornlu if he killed any of the Wolx so he just kept trying to dodge and get back to his hut. He had managed to loose them after he took to the trees. Naruto got back to his hut and fell down on his bed while asking Kyuubi, 'Why' and 'How come'.

After only being able to eat vegetables and fish for a month, Naruto soon became angered at the fact that he had helped the Wolx and this is how he was to be treated, like wild game time after time. Naruto went out and found the garden had been trampled again by the beasts again; Naruto decided to take a small walk to the watering hole he hade made soon after Ornlu had visited him. He made it for a closer source of water and fish, but also because a 'Wind Whisper' had told him that a guest was coming soon and he should build another watering hole.

His new guest turned out to be a Stag, a white one at that. He had taught Naruto the importance of speed in battle and strength in defense. Anyways, Naruto was walking to the watering hole when a surprise attack had sent him backwards and soon pushed back to his hut. When Naruto got back to his abode, he packed up everything he could find that he had made and packed it within a satchel and put it close to his bed.

* * *

Yesterday Naruto was sleeping when he heard a noise from his garden and had gotten up and looked through the small hole in the door drape only to find the whole area being torn apart by Wolx. Naruto knew that he had to go somewhere if he was to survive and the only place there was that he could have thought about at the time was the 'Hell Hole'. Naruto cast a small **Hyoton:** **Kyoumu no Jutsu**, that seeped out of the hut and alerting the Wolx to his position. Naruto wasn't being stupid in a sense, he was stupid for the risk, but then again a few days ago he smashed out a whole in the back of the hut so he could escape if needed. 

He dashed out of the hut with his satchel and skewer and bow, and left for the village as quickly as possible.

* * *

That morning he almost ran into a smaller pack of Wolx, but these ones weren't as hostile towards him as the others were. They noticed him as he could see them start enclosing their pups and growling at him as he sped by them. However, no one noticed a small black Wolx stalking Naruto as he sped by. The odd colored Wolx tore after him. 

---

End Flashback

---

Now Naruto had just about cleared the forest only to find something new in front of him…a large metal chain linked fence. It was as tall as some of the smallest trees in the forest, and looked pretty strong as well. Hearing something from behind him, Naruto turned and saw a Wolx, a Black Wolx! The strange colored Wolx ran up to Naruto and almost attacked him and then backed off and then 'Attacked' again. For five minutes the strange colored Wolx did this and then finally jumped on Naruto and started licking his hooded face.

"Stop!" Naruto cried to the Wolx, but it didn't help any. The Wolx just started to nip at his hood and then his cloak/coat. Naruto finally got the Wolx off of him and on the ground only to notice that it was a female and a scrawny one at that. From the distance they both could hear the oncoming army of beasts and Naruto found out that it wasn't only him that was frightened but the Wolx as well. Going his mind at speeds that even birds could not match, Naruto wondered why this one lone Wolx was being kind to him; then it hit him, most Wolx were white and this one was a different color. He remembered when Kyuubi told him about albinos.

'**_Albinos are just an animal of any species but they are white with reddish pink eyes.'_** So if this creature was an albino, then of course it would be black. Naruto with out much thought afterwards grabbed the startled creature and jumped onto the fence so he could get out of the large packs' way. He was about half way up when the large pack entered the clearing. Since the prey was more than fifteen feet high, the lead Wolx started to snap, bark, and howl at the two on the fence to make them fearful and fall to their deaths.

---

Not far from the closed off area, a full class in the academy sat learning about how not to fall a sleep in class and trying to be ninja. The teacher was none other than Umino Iruka. Yes one of the _Touketsu Jurin_ survivors became a mere teacher. When asked why, he would say things like, "Oh well I think the future of Konoha lies within the teachers and what they can teach the children of today. Even if I am a survivor of that 'hell hole', the future of Konoha comes first." The jonin was asked to take up the rank of Anbu when he recovered but declined; the Sandaime still ended up giving him jonin rank for his efforts in the forest.

"Now class I am not that boring am I? I have had lots of many great adventures in my life, and if you are getting bored then maybe you would like to hear one of my adventures…KIBA! Stop trying to put glue in Sasuke's hair this moment…why do you even have glue in the first place?" the teacher asked his wayward student.

"Well…you see…uhhh…my uhhh…glasses broke and I was fixing them when I saw something that needed to be fixed even more than my glasses, the Teme's duck ass hair!" Stuttered Kiba.

"Kiba! How could you? You should know not to mess with Sasuke!" screamed Sasuke's personal alien invaders, Sakura and Ino.

Those voices, sometimes Sasuke thought of what would happen if he was captured by either one of those two. The only things that could come to his mind were nasty experiments. He mentally shuddered to make it stop.

"Kiba-san, please if you are going to make up excesses, then please make better ones than glasses, we all know that you have never worn glasses in your life." Remarked Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, I meant my sun glasses, but if you say so, then I have never worn any such thing in my life." Kiba said while looking at the Hyuuga with hearts in his eyes.

"That's enough!" Iruka hollered, "Now that the intrusion has been taken care of, by the way Kiba, you'll be staying after class in detention; then maybe you would like to listen to my story?" Iruka said with a lingering but questioning tone.

"What kind of a story is it, Iruka sensei?" Ino asked, while poking Shikamaru in the ribs to wake him up.

"This story starts five years ago, and is one of the most frightening ones in my life!" Iruka let bait linger for the fish known as his class to bite.

"Does this have to do with the massacre of the Uchiha clan?" asked some kid in the back row.

Sasuke flinched at those words, and Iruka noticed it before stating, "No, no this story does deal with saving two Uchiha from being killed though." The rest of the class shut up and looked him and then to Sasuke.

"You see my story is actually a mission gone wrong; and that was the only reason why the Uchiha twins are still alive today. You see it all started five years ago, and on the day of the Festival. Konoha had received special clothes from the Ice village, for exploring the _Touketsu Jurin_, and a few people were called forth to go explore it, I was included in that mission.

"A few hours into our exploration, we had found the frozen body of a Konoha nukenin." Iruka cast a look towards Sakura who didn't grasp the concept of that peeve of information. "We were investigating the man's death due to the weapons sticking from his corpse, when me and my exploration-mates, were attacked!" Iruka said as he briefly relived the attack upon his and his friends' lives.

"Well…What happened Sensei?" asked an impatient Kiba.

"Yeah you got me to stop eating my chips, so I want to know what happened or else I will flatten you!" growled Chouji.

Knowing the Akimichi rage, Iruka started up again, "We were attacked by viscous man eating beasts that make the Inuzuka dogs look like puppies. No offense Kiba, it's just what they are compared to your clans dogs; your mother's dogs look like chew toys. Anyways, they were a big stalking creature with glowing evil green eyes and mouths full of razor sharp teeth, trust me I know. They bite and snarled, and almost killed our two squads of chunin and higher ranked nins!" Iruka said.

"No offence Iruka-Sensei, but that sounds like bull crap to me. There are no such things as tougher canines then the Inuzuka dog except for a wolf. And since Konoha has no wolves, then this story is fake!" Kiba said, trying to get back at him for insulting his clan name.

"Then tell me Kiba, does this look fake to you?" Iruka said to the boy, as he took his jacket of and rolled up his left arm showing a nasty and giant bite scar. "That was a parting gift from one of those beasts that attacked us that day! Now are going to tell me that these are fake as well-" Iruka stopped as he listening for something in the distance.

"Iruka-Sensei, what's the matter?" asked Sakura and Ino.

"SILENCE!" he roared over the class. Iruka went to the window and opened it allowing for a distanced howl to flow through the classroom.

"Nice sound effect Iruka-Sensei, you sure went through a lot of trouble to arrange this prank." Kiba said. Most of the rest of the class nodded in agreement.

Sasuke didn't agree as he knew the stories that Enka ha told him when he was younger, she almost lost her sister to those beasts and the Ice Devil who controls the beasts. That's when he spoke for the first time that day…or at least in class. "Sensei."

Iruka looked at Sasuke and then asked, "What is it Sasuke?"

"I was wondering, are the stories true, you know about the Ice Devil?" he asked.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard of!" exasperated Kiba. "A devil in the ice? Yeah right duck ass, maybe all the brooding and hair gel have seeped into your brain."

"YOU HAVE NOT RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT STUPIDITY KIBA!" shrieked out his side arms.

"Actually he is right Kiba. There is an Ice Devil, and he is or was, very strong for his age." Iruka said.

Sasuke immediately started thinking of meeting and fighting this ice Devil. Sure his cousin had told him how strong he was, but Sasuke thought that maybe she was over exaggerating. "How strong was he then Iruka-Sensei?" he asked.

"He was only around six years old at the time, but he still had an eye that was as sharp as a tack! You all know of Tenten right?" Iruka asked his class, all the while looking out the window.

Sakura being, well Sakura; immediately opened her mouth, "Tenten was in this years graduating class and is the best marks-woman in the two grades."

"Yes that's right, well this 'Devil' could shoot an arrow in the same time it takes Tenten to grab a kunai and the arrow still hits it's mark! At first when he launched his first arrow, me and my fellow explorers thought that he missed his target; that was until the arrow perfectly shot and shattered a frozen corpse that was behind our group. It was a disgusting display but still very strong. And yes Ino, true to his name, he does use Hyoton jutsus." Iruka explained.

Ino was stalk still at the fact that their sensei was able to figure out what she was going to ask next. Then she asked, "Well if he uses Hyoton techniques, then if he comes here then Sasuke-kun can save us right? Fire melts ice every time does it not?"

"It depends on the jutsu. Sasuke's cousin Hiya used her **Katon: Hiya no Jutsu**, and the attack did nothing to the pillars of ice that he used to cut us off from her and Anko." Iruka said while slowly turning back towards his class.

"So? That was a C-Class jutsu that does nothing! I bet a **Katon: Gougakyuu no Jutsu** would blow right thru those so called pillars." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, **Katon: Hiya no Jutsu** is not a C-Class jutsu, it is a B-Class jutsu for it's assassin and sabotage affects. And for your information, it took a **Katon: Enka no Jutsu**, for the pillars to smash and melt." Iruka explained.

There was a knocking sound on the door before any more questions could be asked._ KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Come in!" Iruka said. The door opened and in came Uchiha Enka and Anko entered the room. "Can I help you two today?" Iruka said with a smile.

"Yeah, you can with us to the fence that surrounds the _TJ_, and come now! Something has happened and all jonins and chunins are being called there right now." Anko stated.

Hiya just looked at her friend. Sure five years ago she had renounced her friendship with her, but after returning and finding out about several other things, she and Anko had begun to rebuild their friendship. First was the seal had started to act up, the sea and the stress of loosing her older brother figure to the Kyuubi and the container being right in front of her. It all most made her loose her mind.

In her own mind Anko knew that she was wrong to attack the boy, but with everything happening so fast, she just couldn't stand the stress and broke into violence and rage. The prophesy that the Sandaime had told her, was a wake up call. _Kuudou-Gakure_ was once upon a time, a very, very strong village, but had fallen to a child of Shiva, the Ice Goddess her self when a girl that had been shunned and beaten her self, the entire village had been frozen, there was no way she would let that happen to this village, even if most of the population hated her.

"Class, for the remainder of class, I want you to study ancient cultures and lost societies. I expect a two page report on one of each a culture and a society of your choosing." With that he left through the door only to pop his head back in a then told them, "By Thursday, and both reports must have facts and not full of fiction, Kiba; I did not find your report on the lost city of _Catcrapulus_, amusing; if you do it again, then you can spend three hours after school when I enforce your detention!" and then he disappeared.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Kiba roared in protest.

"Kiba-san, please keep your mouth shut so the rest of the class doesn't have to smell the odor that is escaping it." Hinata responded to his cry of terror.

"How troublesome…they could have let us out of school if they were leaving now, there's only fifteen minutes tell class is out…troublesome. Shikamaru said lazily.

"Hey…_munch, munch_…why don't we follow them? _Munch, munch_. Chouji suggested to his classmate.

"Yeah! To hell with reports and shit! Let's go see what's up!" Kiba shouted. As he and the rest of the class decided to leave for the _TJ_ fence.

---

Naruto and the smaller Wolx were still hanging on the fence while the rest of the Wolx kept slamming into the fence until one of the bigger ones hit one of the poles and stopped due to the pain that now wracked its head. Then they started jumping and tried to climb the fence only to fall back to the ground. They were still making a lot of noise and Naruto hoped that the place wasn't going to be crawling with humans in a few moments.

As the Wolx started to get bored and hungry they started leaving one by one until it was only the big burly one and his two or three buddies. The big burly one hadn't done anything to the fence since they had cornered Naruto and the black Wolx. He just howled and barked like he was rabid; finally when the pack was getting smaller, he started his own barrage against the fence. With each strike the fence groaned and shook until some of the links were snapping from each other.

The fence was starting to break and curl towards the village. The tops were already starting too fold and sway. Naruto had to do something or not only would he fall and probably die, so would the small black Wolx in his arms. There was something about this one that separated it from the rest of the Wolx. It seemed to like Naruto like a pet would, but yet it was still wild. Maybe it was the fact that it was different from the rest or maybe she was gift from Shiva-Sama. Naruto finally got over the fact that the last time that Ornlu had met him he told him not attack the Wolx, but this time it was in self-defense.

"**Hyoton: Setsuna Fukai Furi-zu no Jutsu!"** a shot of pure deep blue almost purple geyser shot from Naruto's mouth and hit the big Wolx and froze him almost as soon as it hit the Wolx. What Naruto didn't know is that when he used that technique, that he put so much chakra into it, he could have passed out from it. Woozily he tried to jump over the fence and land on the other side. When he passed over it he was hit a slap and fell to the ground almost squishing the small Wolx in his grasp.

Naruto looked around for the attacker, but only found air. He could hear someone saying something like, "Bring him to the Tower and give that thing to either the slaughter house or the Inuzukas'." Naruto didn't know many of the words, but he could understand 'Tower and Slaughter house'.

In the distance the next years nins gaped at the power that was in that attack, it took some much chakra that they could feel the air cooling around them and they were at least thirty feet away from the cloaked boy.

Sasuke felt a lot of jealousy but still felt superior to the boy because in his mind, that jutsu was weaker than fire. But still it was something he wanted to be able to do. He would make this new person teach him or he would kill him himself. Maybe he wasn't a mega avenger, but he still didn't want anyone stronger than him around him that wouldn't be his underdog.

* * *

Chapter 11 

Fin

* * *

Not as good as I wanted it to be but then again…who cares? It is another chapter down and more to go. I might make this into a small book of sorts and call the next chapter the end and make the next book, the actual ninja journey of Naruto and his Shiva, induced journeys. 

Sasuke is still an avenger! He may act differently to other people on the outside but on the inside, he is still full of ! And Hinata is different because Naruto was not around her when she was younger, so she never met him nor cares for him. (She will not be with Naruto. if you want that then I am sorry, I don't really like her.)

Took awhile huh? Oh well I actually have only been able to type for a few days; due to the new year and upcoming events, I haven't been able to steal good chunks of time to use the computer.

Should Naruto change his skewer into a spear and use a bow and arrows, or use his chain and bow/arrows?

Spear n' such: 0

Chain n' such: 0

Definitions:

**Hyoton: Setsuna Fukai Furi-zu no Jutsu:** Instant Deep Freeze, pretty self explanatory

**Seishin Kantsuu Me: **Mind Piercing Eye, allows the user to transfer thoughts and other information. Can also hide certain parts of information.

**Koori Kei no Jutsu: **Ice Whip, a razor sharp whip that can slice through many things.

Responses:

**The High Demon Lord, Firehedgehog, Nigh7, FF-loverHP1, bolko7**: thanks for the reviews.

**Gold Viper**: your vote did count because you forgot.

**PirateCaptainBo**: Sasuke is still a power hunger idiot, but he will change later.

**Lt. Doom**: haven't decided about his/her sex yet. Haku's bloodline will cause problems for Naruto. Later I will add Naruto's birth enemies, and I might make Haku be a child of Shiva to aid Naruto; but then again, maybe not.

**t-dugong**: his past will keep coming in later, but he will be different than the others. The council will make an error in the next chapter, and the villagers will act more like Suna does to Gaara for a while.

**Reikson**: thanks for the correction on the summon.

**naruto6660**: in this chapter she thinks that she can get over it but in the future, she will be forced to put those feelings to a/the test.

**LikeYourWork**: don't care about the amount of reviews as long as people read the story. I know that some people will hate me for not turning anons. on but I don't want to deal with anons. right now.

**Sesshoumarou**: thanks! The sentence structure problems is a combination with the fact I never paid attention in class and doodled, and my word program sucks. Indian/Native American words are from they are just names though.

**FantasyFreak4Life**: Christmas was good thanks, hope yours was too.

**elwing59**: blame the votes, there is one wolx that is with Naruto, maybe more later, maybe not.

**Tsumetai Taiyoukai**: his reaction is not what I hope for but I could change it later. Anko lost it, yes, I got that idea from another fic and incorporated it with some other things to make it mine. I don't claim to own the original idea of her losing it though.

**evelsaint93**: it was and is confusing to some still, the idea is original and I am proud that no-one has copied yet. Updates are hard with three stories and two people who use the computer every day they need and/or can.

**RobotPirateNinja**: well I don't like Kakashi a lot, but the reason he could take them on is that Naruto has lived with ice and snow conditions longer than they have, and has the mind of a hunter. Even a cat can take on a Doberman and kill it so…thanks for the review though.

**DJ Rodriguez**: Anko may have known about snake and snow, but she was pissed off and in a blind rage at the time.

Naruto will teach Konoha how respect nature and he will get social interaction out of it. Hiya may end up with him later, but only one of the twins. Anko will not be in Naruto's love group unless something happens later.

Naruto will meet his "Mother" probably in the Forest of Death, in a special zone after Orochimaru attacks. Naruto will get a summoning contract before he becomes genin but I haven't decided if it is going to start out with Ornlu's clan or something else for now. He can only have one summon at a time, until he gets older.

the romance might come later, but if it does happen it will probably be a small harem, with a few of the girls.

**draconous2**: his abilities will come in different chapters so I can skip another few boring chapters of just training. He is stronger than normal, but then again he lives(d) in the wild.

**Scrabble and Dice**: Kakashi does think logically from time to time. There might be some interaction of friendship between Naruto and Iruka like the canon, but it will take a lot of time.

If you think that Hiya is too nice then wait until you meet Enka later on. Enka will help Sasuke turn later on, if anything though she will start to train him to kill Naruto until something happens later.

**Hoyt**: Shiva is the same size as she is FF7, only she can change her size. Yeah I think I read that story, but Anko was like around twelve or fourteen when Naruto was born, I just can't portray Yondy being a child rapist. You sent a review for BK for COTTJ in case you didn't realize.

**Get-Lost**: Shiva will show up later. Naruto hasn't told Ornlu he has Kyuubi sealed within his stomach so he hasn't old Shiva yet. Naruto hasn't used Kyuubi's chakra except for healing, so it is not as noticeable.

**dee-unlm1t3d**: your right about the possibilities, thanks for the review.

Thanks to anyone else who read/reviewed or sent PMs I haven't started to fish out the Pms from my mail box due to being busy.


	12. Chapter 12

Child of the Touketsu Jurin 12

By: Death's Spear

* * *

This chapter is not what I had in mind, but it will do for now, a little humor, some deaths and some other junk. Have fun! 

Thank you for waiting and I hope that you like this chapter, it might not be as long as the last few, but it will get to the end of this book and then I will start on the next sometime after, it won't be right after as I have two other fics to write, an idea that won't leave me alone, and not enough time to write it all. More at the bottom…

* * *

Arguing. That was the sounds that Naruto woke up to after jumping the giant fence and was about to hit the ground and run away when he was knocked out and the little black wolx was taken from him. If he could wake Kyuubi then all of what these people were talking about could be somewhat explained in a manner of which he could understand…but when he tried to make contact with her, he found that he couldn't. He was on his own now. 

"And I say that he should die for killing so many of our nins!" said someone in the loud and obnoxious room.

"We can't kill him if he was only doing these actions of which are too numerous to count off the top of my head, and if he did then he must have thought that we were going to kill him and sent them after him, so inadvertently it is our faults that the others died." Argued another.

"You side with the demon Aburame?" yelled the first man.

"Not siding, just thinking logically; and if he could indeed do this at such a young age, then our nins have been slacking off in their training programs, I have heard from my son, that Umino-san has raised the training of their ninja skills to what most genin are now learning out in the field, and he has been doing so for sometime now. If we can gain his trust-" the man was cut off by another person.

"Yes, if we can gain his trust then he could show us how to better not only our selves but our children and families later on in life." Said the man who interrupted.

"Even if I hated the child as the rest of you do, I still would not allow you to kill the boy. There have been plenty of warnings of grave disasters to the villages that have placed their anger and hatred upon children in the past; surely you remember the various villages that are now either lakes of lava or sheets of ice, or even swamps and lakes? It is not a good idea for us to harm him lest he be one of these children." An old voice spoke out to the crowed.

"Are you saying that he is one of these special children Hokage-Sama?" asked someone from the crowed.

"No I am not saying that, but we do not know that because they can only be found either at birth or when they about to eradicate a mass of people." The old voice stated.

"He can't be one of these special children as he is a demon! None of the _children_ have ever been demons before! We should either kill him or paralyze him so he can't do anything to us later." A woman said.

"I will not allow any of these atrocious acts to carried out while I am in power, and even if you do paralyze him he would heal in time." The old man said. "Right now it is estimated that he can't even understand our language after being gone for so long, so there is the matter that is housing and teaching the child." The old man stated.

"YOU MEAN HIS IS TO LIVE!?" screeched the woman.

"Yes he is." was the answer.

"WHY!?" the woman screeched again.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" the old man finally hollered at the woman. "Being from such a smart family Haruno-San, I'd expect you to know about such things as a powerful village needs powerful ninjas to both protect and attack for their village! Not that your family would understand about these things! Now, if you try my patience again Haruno-San, I will have Ibiki-San schedule a special one-on-one visit with you later." The old man threatened.

Naruto off course was trying to be as still as he could and not move even when he had an itch, and so far no one had found out that he was awake.

"Now is the issue with the Wolx." The old man said.

"Hokage-Sama, you have not stated who should house the boy or teach him yet."

"Indeed I haven't Shibi-San, but I am sure that the Wolx is somewhat of a pet to the boy and he would probably want it alive." The old one explained.

"The thing should be turned into glue and dog food." Said the woman that Naruto had already come to hate; he didn't fully understand what she said but it held malice in it.

"And I propose that the beast should go to the Inuzuka clan for both studies and breeding."

"That is a good plan except for the fact that if the Wolx goes with the Inuzukas' then so would Naruto and I don't think that the rest of the clan would want that would they Tsume-San?" the old man yet again intervened.

"I suppose not. But first I think that the thing should be studied for a bit to make sure it doesn't house any kind of disease and to test it's temper." The woman said.

"Agreed. Now for Naruto's living conditions…is there any of you who does not house hatred towards the boy enough to let him live with you or at least teach the boy how to understand our language enough to live within the village." The old man said to the others.

"Hokage-Sama" a new female voice broke through the now murmuring crowed. "If the boy has spent so much time in the forest and has successfully lived out there then why doesn't someone just give him a plot of land near one of the other forests for him to live; there is no doubt in my mind that he would build a new home or whatever he lived in out there in just a few days. Plus this way we could watch him to make notes on his abilities other than ice."

"That is a good idea Enka, but who's land? The Aburame clan needs the land for their insects, the Hyuuga would have a revolt if he was put on their land to live, and the other clans need the space that they have for family trainings; unless you can think of an area of land where he could live for now under Anbu guard of course, I don't know of any where else." The old man explained.

"Well there are two other choices Hokage-Sama. If the boy is under Anbu guard then he could take a half mile of the Uchiha clan's lands for now, or live with Anko on her small section of land that the Yondaime left her." Enka said with a small bit of malice at the end.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL HE IS STAYING ON WHAT WAS THE YONDAIME'S OLD PROPERTY! EVEN IF IT BELONGS TO THE SNAKE SLUT!" screamed the woman that Naruto wished was a rat. He learned even if he was to be courteous of all living things he should never trust a rat.

"That is enough Haruno-SAN!" the old man yelled at the enraged woman. "I said before that if there was one more outburst from you about this matter that I would arrange your special play date with Ibiki-San and thanks to this last outburst, he now has a three o'clock appointment tomorrow afternoon." The old man said as the woman gasped and walked out of the room.

Naruto didn't know if they were fighting about him now or rather having a fit because of something that had just been said for no reason. He continued to listen though his itch was getting more annoying than it had been a few moments ago.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind about this Enka-San? I mean Sasuke hasn't changed a great deal since the massacre and even though both of you, Hiya and yourself, have tried he just hasn't changed that much no matter how much he hides it." The old man asked the woman.

"I hope more than not that he is given to Anko because of the latter fact with Sasuke, but we don't know much about Anko's mind set with the boy; and I know that Hiya will just flip to know that she can try to teach _him_ how to understand our language and other facts. I don't know what she sees in the boy but every time I ask her she says it is her _special_ ability to just know that some people are different than most, and she does not mean the Kyuubi." Enka said.

"Fine. I will talk to Anko later to see how she feels about this whole situation and if she thinks that she can not take care of the boy, then he will stay on the Uchiha land. Now about the Wolx…Naruto will probably want the young pup soon after he wakes so Tsume-San please get those exams done as fast as you can, by the way where is the young thing right now anyways?" the old man said.

"One of the Anbu that took Naruto in said something about the slaughter house, so that is where the thing is. I will go and take it from them post haste!" the woman said and then left. The other people stated to leave until the old man was left and sat down in his seat and took a strange bottle and poured it out into a bowl and then drank it.

Naruto moved to get rid of the itch and failed to see the old man's face twist into a small smile as he poured himself another bowl of liquid. A few minutes later and two females entered the room and Naruto again played sleep.

-

"Hokage-Sama, what do you want me for?" asked one of the women.

"I wonder Anko, Hiya, are you two familiar with the boy sleeping on the couch?" the old man asked while pointing in Naruto's direction.

"Is that?!" Anko started to ask and looked at the old man for some conformation on her half asked question.

"Yes he is the same." The old man said.

"Excuse me Hokage-Sama, but was he the cause for why we were called to the _TJ_ fence earlier? We knew that there was some disturbance but we where blocked from any view of the occurrence." Hiya asked.

"Partially" the old man said with a small smile.

"So what do you want us for?" Anko asked trying to hide any anger or sadness from being seen on her face.

"I originally wanted just for you to come Anko but I see that sometimes it is better to have two people listening to important situations than one." He said with no smile on his features. "I called you here because I need someone who I can trust to help him understand our ways of life and language. I know the last time you met he could still remember how to create words and piece together sentences, but that was five years ago." He explained.

"And you think that I can help him? ARE you crazy?! The last time I saw him I stabbed him in the side, even if I was blinded by rage and that fucking seal activating, my rage was what caused me to attack him." Anko ranted.

"I never said that you had to teach him on your own, I was going to ask Hiya if she wanted to help, but that is not the only matter at hand at the time." the old man stated.

"What else?" Asked a hesitant Anko.

"He was not alone when he jumped the fence; he had an animal with him at the time I believe that you know what I am talking about."

"You mean one of those wolfish things; uh what did Iruka-San call them…Wolx?" Hiya asked.

"Yes only this one suffers from melanism." The old man stated.

"And what is melanism?" Anko asked.

"It is the opposite of albinism, meaning it is black, since Wolx are white and gray this one would be black and dark gray then right?" Hiya explained for her friend.

"Yes. Anyways, since the young pup was found in the boy's hands when they subdued him, it is safe to say that the young one is his pet if not his friend. Anyways, the third thing is that he needs a place to either live or build a home like he had out in the wild until he can come to cope with the buildings of society once again. There are two choices, he can either live on a small plot of land given to him by Enka, or he can stay on a small part of the land the Yondiame left for you Anko, until he can cope and find his own place to stay in later on." The old man explained and waited for the screaming to commence, he did not wait long.

"WHAT?!" Anko screamed, "WHY THE HELL SHOULD I LET HIM STAY WITH ME ON THE LAND THAT MY BROTHER LEFT ME?" Anko finished for a moment, and was about to start again but was cut off by the Hokage.

"First of all it would be righting the wrong in forest five years ago Anko; and it would keep all of those trespassers from your property. I am sure that once the villagers find that he is there they will come to hurt him until he unleashes some of his natural and nature hardened strength, plus this is an ongoing high B-Rank mission with monthly pay." The man said trying to calm the enraged woman down a bit, and hearing the part about the money helped drastically.

He looked at them with both hope in his old eyes along with pleading. Finally Anko said 'Yes' and then was about to leave when Hiya asked,

"Do I count as part of this mission?"

"Yes actually, I wasn't' going to leave him alone with someone he most likely remembers as someone who tried to kill him once before; it would be disastrous. Plus, you seem to have his trust or at least did five years ago so maybe he will listen to you incase something happens." Sarutobi said.

"O-kay, umm, how are we going to get him there with no extra help? I doubt that everyone in the council has kept quiet about him. Plus I don't want to carry his smelly ass!" Anko asked.

"Well for one, you can take the hidden underground passage way to grounds number twenty-one and then go from there and you don't have to worry about carrying him." The man said with a smile.

"Why?" asked Hiya. "Unless you are helping us, then I don't see how I mean he is still asleep."

"He is not asleep." Was the reply that made Naruto go stiff as a board; he didn't need to understand the words, he could feel the glares and amusement it the old man's voice when he said that.

"What do you mean Hokage-Sama?" Anko asked while getting ready incase Naruto attacked her for vengeance.

"He is not sleeping, in fact he hasn't since the ending portion of the council intrusion earlier. He has been spying on us since before you came in, isn't that right Naruto?" the old man asked.

-

Naurto was trying real hard not to move or anything and yet he was still caught. The old man had used his name, his name…he never heard that anymore, well aside from Shiva-Sama's avatars. He had no clue what was happening but in this situation he knew it was better to do what he thought that they wanted him to do instead of disobeying them.

Naruto turned around and saw the purple haired woman there and almost instantly his started to loose his control on his anger and he noticed that he was turning the thing he was sitting on to ice. He stopped himself from exploding but glared at the woman who in turn showed sorrow on her face.

She turned and said something to the old man and then he said something about _him_ living with her but then also pointed at the other woman next to her and said something else.

_'What a great time for Kyuubi to be asleep, I don't understand anything these humans are saying! They could be trying to put me to death in an elaborate plan or something and I wouldn't know about it!'_ he thought to himself. Finally the nice black haired woman Naruto was starting to remember, came over to him and pushed him out of the door behind the purple haired one and down into a corridor and into a tunnel and then walked in silence while the other two talked.

He had a feeling like he was being watched and started to look around for whatever was watching him but found nothing. They kept moving down the tunnel until they started to climb out of the tunnel and on to the surface and then was tied up by his arms and led towards a large box with squares cut out of it. He was pushed inside by the purple haired one and was immediately led upstairs and shoved into a white rectangle and then nothing.

He later woke up from his non sleeping stupor an realized that he was clean, no more smells of nature and no more animal clothes, he was dressed up in a dress kind of thing and tried to get out of it when the black haired woman came in and sat down in front of him and showed a bunch of pictures with weird squiggles on them, she made noises and for some reason Naruto tried to make them as well.

The purple haired one came in and both of them almost attacked each other until Naruto fell down due to stepping on the dress thing. He now knew what it was for; it was to make sure he couldn't attack them…smart of the other two.

-

Three days later Naruto was in the downstairs of the box and was trying to repeat some of the sounds that came from the black haired female when a knock came from the wooden box flap and Naruto tried to spring into action and again met the ground face first.

"Oh hello Hana-San, I was just trying to continue in the speech therapy but I guess he still gets scared when noises like knocking on the door and other stuff still scares him. What do you need anyways?" Hiya asked. Naruto couldn't see Hana from his ground view so he saved him self from one set of embarrassment.

"I came by to give this cute little thing back to the _boy_, but I thought that he would be more uhhh, how to say this; more evasive than this. Anyways here's the cute little thing, just watch out for anything small as she acts very much like a puppy and will eat anything, and I mean anything. Yesterday she ate Kiba's sandals and then tried to eat mine while my feet were still in them!" Hana said as she pulled out the little Wolx from behind her, which almost immediately went over to Naruto and sat on his back while trying to like his face again.

After sharing a round of laughter, Hana said, "I have to leave now, but I will be checking on her later in the week, under orders of the Hokage; but do be careful Hiya, I don't hold much hostility to him, it's just I don't know what to believe anymore with all of this going on right now. Anyways say hi to Anko and tell her I am going to kick her ass at the training session tomorrow!" and with that she started to walk away, but before she got very far she heard something that sounded like a smack and turned around to see Naruto with a slap print on his left cheek and his eyes on were her butt was. _'Pervert!'_ she thought with a chuckle and then poofed away.

-

One month later, and Naruto was starting to piece words together enough to understand them, as well as speech on his part. Anko had almost attacked him with a kunai on night on accident because she wasn't used to having someone so small in her house and it was decided that he and the Wolx could live outside once Naruto had built his hut. When Hiya asked him if he needed help or anything it was Anko who said to her that he needed no help from either of them.

The day after he was allowed to build his hut, Sarutobi came over for a check up as well as Hana, and when Sarutobi ordered some wood to help Naruto, Naruto took the new stock pile of wood and pushed it away and only used fresh wood that he himself cut down. When Sarutobi asked why he didn't want the already feasible wood he had gotten him, and Naruto tried to reply the best he could;

"You took more than what is needed, put back, and plant anew while I wood cut." It left Sarutobi stunned for more than a few minutes and then asked Hiya and Anko what he meant.

"He probably means that you took too much wood and wants you to plant new trees for your mistakes" Anko said while reading a new book that was written by Tsunade of the Sanin Three: _The New and Improved issue of How to Make Men Scream like a Piglet_, her new favorite book series. Sarutobi cringed a bit.

"Yep." Was Hiya's answer, "He once scolded me for throwing away a carrot that fell in the mud, he took it and washed it in a pale by the way, and put it outside and in the morning Anko found a couple of rabbits eating the carrot."

"Being involved with nature for so long will due that I guess, great, great Grandpa Inuzuka was like that as well." Hana said, and then asked, "By the way Anko, why are you reading that book?"

"Little ice man over there keeps looking at stuff that he shouldn't be." She replied while flipping the page and laughing. "Here's a good one, _Tie a rock to the man's package, make sure it is more than ten pounds, and then toss the rock out a second story window or higher while holding the man back and enjoy the screams._ That could be done to get him to stop looking at women." Anko said with humor and mirth laced in her voice.

"Oh come now Anko, what has he done to you since he has been here that he deserves that kind of torture?" the elderly Hokage asked while moving a hidden hand towards his own package and backing up a bit.

"Lets see, I've caught him watching adult movies on the pervert channel a week ago, looking at Hiya's ass two weeks ago and lets not forget looking at my bras in the bathroom at least three different times." She said with a shaking fist.

"There was a time a month ago when I dropped of this little cutie," Hana said while petting the black Wolx who acted like a small child and tried to run away but to no avail. "He was caught looking at my butt and slapped by Hiya for it."

"Now, now I will not let you do anything of the sort to him Anko, you know very well that most ten years olds and eleven year old boys go through this stuff and since he has been gone for so long and hasn't seen a female in over five years I am not surprised at this behavior, it is very healthy for a boy his age." The old man said with a smirk of pride on his face until he saw the three females and even the Wolx staring at him with a loathing look.

"I wonder if we would be tortured for doing number thirteen in the book on you Hokage-_Sama_?" Hiya asked.

"What is number thirteen Hiya?" the elderly man said while backing up a bit more.

Anko turned the page back a few and then smirked and replied, _Number thirteen: this is an elaborate and long one to set up but will almost always make sure that the man either learns his lesson before or after the procedure. Take the man and tie him to a pole and then leave him hanging around for a bit. Take a pale of acid and place underneath the pole. Untie the rope and grab the loose end and slowly lower until the victim screams for forgiveness or until after the whole ordeal, watch out for the man incase he faints because then you can't get any screams of pain or fear from him._" Anko read out loud with a smirk.

"How did you know that Hiya?" Hana asked her friend.

"I read it in the _Kunoichi Monthly: Who to make your man listen to you_, section. It was taken from the book because of its effectiveness." She replied and then turned to the Hokage only to find nothing there. She then turned around and watched Naruto work on his hut again and tried to figure out if he was going to freeze the small area like the forest.

-

2 Months since capture.

-

Naruto was beginning to trust Hiya more than Anko and Hana. Hana just liked to come around and play with the Wolx pup and kept trying to get him to name her Hana after her. She had brought her dogs over a few times and the Wolx pup either played run away from them or attacked them head on by jumping on their backs and plowing them into the ground.

Hiya was teaching him more and more about the real world, while Anko was just trying to get used to him. He still didn't like her much and felt that she was just acting most of the time, and he was waiting for the attack. Ornlu told him that he would have to both trust his once time enemies or get rid of them fully, and fast; but Anko was a hard choice. He did want her dead for attacking him for no reason other than Kyuubi, but then again she hadn't tried, or at least not deliberately to kill or attack him.

He was just settling in mostly and had frozen the ground underneath his small plot of land where he had started to hunt and grow his crops again when Hiya told him something that could kill him.

"Naurto, I have something to tell you. Anko get away from the skins and help me explain this to him!" Hiya said. Naruto turned around and glared at Anko for trying to mess with his skins and for just being there. She came over and smirked at him which only made him even more ticked off at her.

"Naruto, tomorrow is going to be different around here. Now I want you to listen and pay attention to us until we're done explaining okay?" Hiya explained to Naruto, who nodded after a bit of decrypting.

"What is go on?" He asked them.

"You're going to the academy tomorrow end of discussion." Anko said with a small smile on her face.

"What acad-die-me?" Naruto asked.

"School." Anko said while holding that smile on her face.

"What scool?" he asked again.

"School is where you go when you want or need to learn about stuff. In your case it is to become a ninja and help either defend the village or aid the village in conquests later. You will be put in with kids your own age and you will just act like you're home schooled; because every day afterwards I am going to teach you how to be a ninja and Anko is going to teach you to be sadistic!" Hiya said with a smile on her face.

"You have to have a new name though because people will be interested in you, so your new name when you are at school shall be, Pretty Pops Pants!" Anko exclaimed while Hiya laughed at first and then punched Anko's right arm who in return said 'OW!'

"You can choose your own name Naurto, maybe one of those names that you called us five years ago? By the way what did they mean?" Hiya said and asked with no time for questions.

"What name-is?" Naruto asked again.

"Pauwau and Keezheekoni." Hiya said.

"Don't member." Naruto lied, though the others didn't know if he was or not it slipped.

-

After two months of no hostility, Sarutobi was waiting for some one from the council to blurt out about Naruto's re-admittance into the village and cause a riot. He at first hoped that no one would tell anyone else but then that was quickly taken away due to a surprise attack that was made up of villagers running towards Naruto's new home. The Anbu, amazingly, did their jobs for once and the attackers were stopped and dealt with post haste.

But even being the Hokage could prepare him for a force of twenty enraged villagers and three chunin and three jonin ninja going after the boy. The crowd of attackers would not have been able to find him so easily if it hadn't been for the fact that Naruto decided to leave the grounds of his new home and go hunting for some new skins and natural tools for his arrows and his other intentions for armor.

He wasn't suppose to leave the area and the Anbu were supposed to stop him before he got too far away from his plot of nature, but decided that they didn't need too, and left him wander off into a section of woods that was known for the murders of insane and just stupid people.

Naruto was hunting an elusive creature, a venomous snake to make some poisons for his new weapons, venom laced arrows; and was about to grab the small snake when he was hit in the back with a wooden pole and sent spiraling to the ground face first. He landed by the snake and in return the creature sped off to its hole.

Naruto turned around to see a group of villagers preparing to hurt him when the old sensation of 'flee or die' came back into his heart until he realized that they were not only treating him like they did when he was a child but as a savage as well. Calling him a savage was one of the worst things they could have done to him at the time.

Naruto closed his eyes and remembered one of his conversations with Kyuubi, one that continued the nightmarish memories from five years ago back when he was in his old habitat. He learned that the people that he had taken akin to were killed and almost eradicated by a large new group of humans that called them savages and did a lot more to hurt them then what they deserved. Since Naruto based his whole life on their culture, calling him a savage was almost like the 'White Man' calling the others savages. Some thing almost snapped in side Naruto at that point.

"Listen here 'Demon Savage', if you don't ether go back to your hole in the ground or die, then we will kill you got it?!" a man shouted from the crowd.

"Don't tell the little idiot that! Just kill him! I heard he can't understand us anyways so let's just kill him! Let's kill the savage shit!" yelled a fat woman who held a pitch fork in her grimy hands.

Naruto got to his feet and took out his skewer and lobbed it at the fat woman and hit her in the legs which of course made her scream like the fat pig she was. What she called him sent him into a state of pure anger, sometimes he wished he wasn't so willing to learn from Hiya or the very few times he learned from Anko. The others at first were shocked at the fact that he retaliated and then started to either attack or run away in fear. A few punches to the face later and Naruto activated his blood abilities and started to grow the tiny little ice spikes from his scars on his face because for some reason that's were they all went to punch.

A few more men and women who punched him in the face soon felt a severe chill running up through their arms and looked at their hands only to find whole in them right between the knuckles. Again more either screamed and ran away or attacked with even more vengeance. Stupid.

Naruto took his skewer from where the fat woman was and ripped it from her leg which made her black out due to the pain. There were about five people left and Naruto was about to take them down when he was stabbed in the back and turned only to meet a fist in his face that sent him flying into a tree. He sat there waiting for the next few blows while he was trying to reach the kunai and take it out, when he heard a low growling from in front of him and looked up only to see the black Wolx pup.

She must have followed him from the hut and came across the mess and decided to help out. Naruto was kind of happy and stunned at the same time, until one of the new opponents shot a fire ball at her and then laughed at the poor beast because it was so weak and freaky looking. The small string of sanity that Naruto had left snapped and he stood up not even bothering with the kunai in his back and hobbled over to the pup and moved her and then turned his gaze on the ninja.

Ninja…that was what he was supposed to be in a few months of hard work. He hated the thought right now, ninjas he was taught supposed to listen to their masters or leaders without question or fail; but these disgraces acted like they would turn traitor rather than staying loyal.

When he gazed at the ninja in front of him, Naruto didn't have a clue that his eyes were obsidian black and then, letting the blood flow from his wound in his back, Naruto turned his hand to it and took some from the wound and let it seep down almost to the ground. When it was three centimeters away from the ground, Naruto instantly let out a shot of freezing energy and stopped there and then turned the sharp point towards the three chunin that had come out to play and then started to move it like a whip.

**"Koori Kei no Jutsu"** the whip like weapon started to bend like a whip and then fell limp. Naruto in his enraged fury took the whip and moved it too fast for the three chunin to spot until the whip was near their eyes. Two or the chunins moved out of the way in time, but the third had his head split in two from the eyes up. The man's head flew into a tree and shattered into many pieces.

One of the other two started preparing for a **Katon: Gougakyuu**, but was cut off as the whip separated his arm from his body and fell frozen to the ground. His screams of terror rang through out the forest and warned not only their allies and other partakers in the hunt, but also Anko, Hiya and the Anbu as well to their location.

The three jonin came running out and started attacking in sync as the last chunin grabbed the other one and jumped off in search of help. The jonin were a lot tougher than the chunin and faster as well. Still being in this enraged state, Naruto did not think as well as he would have other words he would have been more alert.

One of the jonin, who was chunky and strong, slammed a fist in Naruto's side and then kicked the kunai that was lodged in his back to make it go in further.

The second one started using some weird stuff on Naruto and he almost stopped breathing due to the sudden change from land to sea. He came over it due to his sense of smell.

The third was preparing a long and nasty jutsu but it was never completed as a celestial shot of blue and light purple light slammed into him from the heavens. Hiya, Anko, the Anbu and Sarutobi came on to the scene just in time to witness the light slam into the man and then move to the others freezing all of them except for their faces, the fear plastered on them as they thought that they would die.

"Oh my Kami!" exclaimed Anko as she looked at the light and noticed that it was slowly approaching her. In fear of being frozen like the others, she took a few steps backwards but it was too late and she was engulfed in the light beam. The next thing she knew, she was on a sparkling floor, face first and was in front of a throne.

_"Rise human."_ A voice spoke to her.

Something inside her made her rise up before she had even thought about it; the voice was soft and yet powerful, she was sure that either she was dead or she was about to die.

_"Human female, do you know why you are here?"_ the voice asked. If she was anywhere else and someone asked her this she would make a smart ass comment and laugh but this time she was afraid.

"No." was her reply.

_"You have been tried for tempting to kill my young avatar once before, my I ask why you are different now?"_ it was not a question at all just a polite why of demanding.

"I made a mistake and I know what I did wrong and I am currently trying to make amends. If it was not for so many problems back then I would have never attacked Naruto." Anko said rather quickly.

_"And how on earth was there a reason to attack a six year old?"_

"I was not in the right mind set, I have been cursed and I still bare the curse, the curse makes me loose my mind when I am under a lot of stress and I can't control it most of the time." Anko said while trying not to cry.

_"I hardly believe that this is all just from some curse human! But for now I shall spare you until you do something that pisses me off royally, one more attack on my avatar and I will turn you into an ice sculpture for my palace!"_ the voice said and then left Anko and dissipated.

"Anko!" was the first thing that came to her ears when she was no longer in front of the throne that Anko could only guess was occupied by Shiva. "Anko! Are all right?"

She turned around only to see the old man and her friend standing behind her and then just nodded and turned back to where Naruto was standing. "What is going on?" she asked although she knew about it already.

"I don't know." The old man lied while Hiya just shook her head and helped her friend up to her feet. "The only thing that I know of is the light and the frozen traitors attacking Naruto."

-

Naruto was standing with the whip when the ninjas turned to ice all except for their faces from which they had slow moving reactions to everything. The next thing was what he could have guessed was known as _The Voice_ because it came from everywhere and no where all at once;

"_Kill these heathens my child, kill them for attack you for no reason what so ever, make them pay, they not only have attacked you, but also your friend the pup. Remember Naruto, my child, all traitors must be dealt with, either death from the hunter or death from the lord of whom you serve."_

The voice left and Naruto came to full realization and his anger and rage subsided, he opted a look of indifference and took a step towards the three frozen men and whipped the necks of the iced men and watched them break into pieces of blood and human. He turned around to meet the faces of the old man and the woman that had helped so much in the past and the one who had tried to kill him and then passed out due to blood loss and pain.

-

The next few days where just brief snippets of live action due to Naruto falling in and out of sleep. He had missed the first day of school and was happy about that, mostly due to the fact that he now harbored hate towards the meaning of being a ninja.

Once or twice he would see Anko looking in at him for a moment and then she would either leave or he fell back unconscious again. Hiya had been the one that he was most thrilled in seeing, due to the fact that for some reason, she felt like a family member more than not.

Two days after he woke up and was able to move again, Naruto was given the day off before being tossed into the academy despite his minor protests against it. He was not looking forward to this at all. He had finally broke through to Kyuubi during his resting time and shown a new seal that was suppose to stop her energies incase of him going crazy and killing everyone in her name.

As he walked with his knife in his hooded pocket and was being led by Anko to the academy, he felt nervous and a little scared. Would the kids know about him and Kyuubi, or would they just run away despite what they heard or saw. Along the way to the academy some of the villagers threw stuff at him which in sited a small crowed gathering until Anko stepped up for him, which he wasn't expecting at all.

They neared a rather large 'building' as Naruto was taught to call it, even though it looked like a big box. As they approached, Naruto saw kids of different ages running after each other and doing something that he guessed what was playing, and then went inside when this very loud sound went off. After the loud sound, Naruto and Anko went into the building where thanks to him pulling his cloak over his head, most of the teachers didn't recognize his face.

They walked into a room and Anko started talking about him with a man that had a scare on his nose, he glared at Naruto for a bit and then looked back at Anko. Naruto was thinking of what to call himself so no one got him in trouble for being there and he drifted back to the name that he had been given by Kyuubi five years ago, Enkoodabooaoo.

Once Anko left after stating that she would be back to pick him up later just incase something should happen, the man she was talking to looked at him with furry and then calmed and then stated, "You will behave in my class _boy!_ other words you will find your self in trouble understand me?" a nod before, "You will not be answering any questions right now due to your little knowledge of the world and what not, but don't disrupt my class, understand?" again a nod. "Good now lets go, I will allow you to introduce your self and then you will sit in the back." And with that he led Naruto out of the small room and into the loud, bigger room.

"Alright class, listen up!" the noise failed to cease. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he roared over the class and effectively gaining everyone's attention and most importantly quiet.

"Now before we begin, I would like to introduce you to a new student, named…what is your name again? He he" the man asked.

Naruto just simply stated, "Enkoodabooaoo" and went to his seat in the back and sat down not even caring for anyone's questions.

"Well then let's begin on our lessons shall we? Oh and Kiba, don't forget that you owe me an hour of detention today." The man said.

"What for, Iruka-Sensei?" whined a tall hooded boy with feral looking features.

The man now identified as Iruka, looked at him with a small frown and then stated, "I told you that I did NOT want a report on your made up ancient cultures of Catcrapulus, but instead you made a tall tale about a world where men wore duck butts on their heads and named it _The Lost Civilization of Duck Ass-uke_, then you also led the whole class to the forbidden fence that might have cost you and everyone else's lives!"

"It ain't my fault they came with me and Chouji, they wanted to leave on their own and they followed so I don't know why I have to make it up for everyone else?!" the boy yelled.

"Kiba-San" Naruto looked to the row behind him and saw a young girl with blue almost black hair and white eyes, she held an aura of superiority and flaunted it around rather blatantly. "Shut up. We served our punishments quietly so why don't you just shut up and serve yours so we don't have to put up with this every day?"

"Okay Hinata-Chan! I will for you!" the boy said with drool hanging out his mouth. Both the girl and Naruto shuddered a bit.

_'This is ninja class? I thought that it would be different, more killing and fighting instead of this stuff, maybe it is because of me being here?'_ Naruto thought as he stayed awake through the entire class listening to everything that was said, there was still much he needed to know about, but still it might come in handy and he could always ask Hiya later.

Thus started Naruto's first day at the academy. It was long and boring but he lasted the whole day and to the end with out many hassles.

* * *

THE END

* * *

I thank everyone who read this story, this is the last chapter in this book, but there will be a sequel later on; not soon after but later. 

Votes for weapons will continue until chapter two of the next book, and summons have now been posted!

Chains n' Such- 3

Spear n' Such- 2

Summons

Stags, fast and agile, can be very deadly when at full speed, some with sharp antlers, and some with a large rack. –

Ice Serpents, about twelve feet in length for the average sized ones, can survive in cold climates and can spray a super cold shot of venom that basically cracks the skin and lets the venom into the blood stream. They also have arms with long sharp claws about five inches long and a sickle blade on their tail. –

I thank you all again, but don't expect to see the sequel for a while as I have other fics to write at the moment.

Some answers to peoples Q'S, though I am not going to list the names of reviewers for two reasons, one that would take a while and I have limited time at the moment, and two my computer room is about 80 degrees when the rest of the house is 60 and the outside temp. is about 17.

Parings – Don't think it will be a Naru/Kurenai; not completely sure at the moment though.

The wolx will be his traveling companion. Don't have a name for her yet. She is not strong as of yet but she will be later on.


End file.
